


I'd Come For You

by Raelae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelae/pseuds/Raelae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: ON HIATUS!!!</p>
<p>Yeah, sorry about this. Although I am writing things right now, including still working on this one, it's just easier to work on ones shots at the moment than it is to work on longer stories. There's just been too much going on the last few months to be able to keep my mind on longer projects. This will be finished, I'm just not sure when. Still hopefully this year sometime. Sorry again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ling Yao accomplished what he set out to do and, after procuring the Philosophers Stone, he's set on the path to become the next Emperor of Xing. But not long after returning, his most trusted guard, his shadow Lan Fan, disappears. It doesn't take long for him to discover who's behind her disappearance, but that is only the beginnings of his troubles. He knows all too well what her fate might be, and it now becomes a race to find her before it's too late. To do so though, may require a little help from friends and even the seedy underworld of Xing. Assuming he can convince anyone to help him, and at the same time, hide who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> With Xing's basis on Chinese culture, this story will base quite a bit on that cultural area. Probably an obvious head's up there. So I will put down how certain letters are actually pronounced to help you out in that area as they come up in chapters.
> 
> N=' basically just how N sounds in English.'
> 
> I= ee
> 
> U= oo
> 
> Q= ch
> 
> AO= au 'like sauerkraut '
> 
> Otherwise if not mentioned then it's pronounced how it looks.

She should have seen this coming really. She'd known for ages that the whole of the Palace had been keeping a weary eye on them. Since they were children in fact. Yet some small part of her always told her that nothing would come of it. Ling wouldn't let anything come of it.

...well now she was seeing just how wrong her assumption had been. Only a week after the Promised Day...she was taken, and she was now separated from the soon to be Emperors side. She never even saw it coming really. Either because she truly had become so naive over the years, or because she let her guard down after everything that happened. Either way...she was far from the Palace now.  
She still wasn't entirely sure what her predicament really was, but she knew she'd find out soon. What she did know was wherever she was now had a heavy stench of decay and general non cleanliness.

She was alone in a dark stone-faced cell. The walls were slick with the rain water that dripped in from an apparent hole somewhere in the roof. Normally she would take advantage of such a flaw, knowing the structure would be weak at that point. But with nothing but her mere hands, there was nothing she could do about it.  
She shivered quietly, pulling into herself. All she wore was a hole ridden...well she may as well call it a sack really. It had the same texture and really looked nothing like actual clothing.

Judging by that, she hazarded a guess she was being sold into the slave trade. Though that would be the least of her worries. She knew of all the different 'trades' that ran in the underground of this country. Trades the Emperor seemed fit to turn a blind eye too.  
She knew he always would. That's where he got a lot of the palace servants from after all. Slaves don't have to be paid.

She settled her arms on her drawn up knees and buried her face in them. She knew this was pretty much the end of the road for her. If she really was on the Black Market, she could really end up anywhere in the world. And women sold fast on the market. And she didn't have to have a huge imagination to know why. She knew the fate that would soon befall her if she didn't get away.  
But she was well guarded. They knew damn well what she was capable of, and judging by how she was handled on the way here, she could tell the men holding her were Ex-military. Of course that'd be the case. They'd be the only ones with even a chance of keeping her in line. And so far they did it well. All her limbs were in metal cuffs, chained to the wall. Even her neck had a heavy metal collar around it. The chains had a short run to them, not really giving her much in the way of movement. She couldn't even reach the center of the room and she could barely reach the metal bucket that was meant to be her toilet. They never even saw fit to clean the damn thing.

Tears slowly slipped down her face as she slowly began to accept her fate. This wasn't like her. She'd always try to find some way out of a situation even if she had no weapons or anything else at her disposal. But the passed few months brought a change in her. She'd always been at Ling's side as far back as she could remember. And even when she was just kitchen staff, Ling would see fit to 'alleviate' her of her duties and drag her along for whatever scheme his mind could come up with. And she had no doubt when her grandfather brought her in for guard training, that Ling was actually the one to suggest it.  
She spent years at his side. Quietly watching his back. Killing anyone who dared tried to touch him. But it had for the most part been a quiet existence in the shadows...not the direct fighting at his side she'd been doing for the last few months. She'd gotten too close to him. Allowing feelings she easily quelled, to win out at last.  
And because of all that...she actually felt hopeless. All her training was being squashed by the overwhelming feelings of her heart. She lost all hold on herself.  
So here she was...alone and unsure exactly where she was, crying into her arms. Dreading the future that awaited her.

After what seemed like ages, Lan Fan could hear footsteps resounding along the concrete floors. She waiting quietly, holding her breath as she waited to see who's cell the person would stop in front of.  
Of course, it would be hers.   
She swore under her breath as she continued to wait, eyes locked coldly on the cell door.  
Soon there was a clanging of keys, the click of the lock, and the door opened with a loud screech.

She couldn't help but squint her eyes as the light from the hall poured in, stinging at her.  
For a long moment nothing happened. The person just stood there, silhouetted by the light behind. Then slowly, the form came forward. A man, as she supposed.  
Still nothing was said as he walked forward, kneeling in front of her. She almost grimaced as the stench hit her nose. Blood, sweat, and what was that? Maybe a bit of opium permeating from the man.  
She ended up scrunching her nose in spite of herself. The man just grinned, showing the multiple gaps he had from missing teeth. And the stench that came just from that made her think he ate from a garbage heap. His yellowing teeth driving home that this man lacked any sort of hygiene skills.

Lan Fan studied him for a moment as he continued to grin. Well, he was Xingese, so she was probably still in Xing somewhere. Good to know.  
That's about as far as she got in her perusing before he reached forward and wrapped his hand around her throat, slamming her head back against the wall. She winced and swore to herself. With her instincts and chi reading she should have seen that coming. Not like she could do much about it, but still.

He continued to grin as he held her in place, turning her head from side to side, inspecting her.

“You're probably one of the prettiest ones we had in a while. I'd keep you myself if the boss would let me.” He grinned a bit more, leaning forward and licking the side of her face from chin to just below her eye. 

She tried her best at this point to pull away but he slammed her head against the   
wall again.

“No no. Bad girl. Don't know what freedoms you had before but you ain't got em' here. So learn some damn manners.”

The rage rising in her at this moment was something new. All her life she bowed down to everyone, spoke only when spoken too. Never losing control and speaking back. Always sticking to the shadows. Far enough away to not be seen, yet close enough to strike out and kill anyone who tried to harm Ling before they even got close enough to breathe on him.  
Always subservient and loyal. Never striking out on her own.  
That all changed with the events in Amestris. For the first time ever, she was constantly separated from Ling. Even having to leave him to Greed's charge. (not that any of them had a choice in that matter)She had hated it, but at the same time it afforded them some time to prepare. But it stung. It stung, and it burned, and everything that happened after that just piled on. Building the flames within her to the heights of a massive funeral pyre.

For the first time ever...she felt true and utter rage. Something she never afforded herself before because it blinded her. It's what got her caught to begin with the first time she met Ed and fought with him.  
But it grew, and her Grandfathers death struck the final match inside. This new part of her did not seem to want to be extinguished. It just grew more and more. And this vile idiot was only fueling the flames further.  
Within seconds, before the man had any time to react, she snapped her head to the side and clamped down on three of his fingers.

The metallic taste crept through her mouth, but she continued to bite down, ignoring the blood filling her mouth. His yells made her flinch slightly as he was quite close to her ear.

He lashed out and smacked her with his free hand, sending her crashing to the floor and causing her to tear her teeth across his fingers as she did so. He yelled again, furious.

“BITCH!” He raised his foot to stomp down on her but a voice from behind stilled him.

“That's enough Niu.”

His foot paused just above her head, hovering there for a moment before he pulled it back. “Bitch bit me!”

“You should know better than to get too close to the prisoners. It's your own damn fault.” His eyes were narrow slits as he approached, eying his companion up. Wisely the other, Niu as he was called, stepped to the side. But this did nothing to prevent the punch that connected with the side of his head.

Niu, obviously not being prepared for the blow, was flung backwards into the wall. He leaned against it for a moment before crumpling to the floor in a heap, holding the side of his head and looking up at his companion.

“How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't ruin the merchandise!” The other yelled, and for good measure, kicked Niu in the ribs. “Now go back to your patrols! And unless there's a good reason, do not enter the cells!”

Niu let out the least manliness squeal possible, before scrambling from the cell, leaving the two of them alone.

Lan Fan looked up at this new character from the corner of her eye. If he had been anyone else she might have thanked him but, he was obviously the one running this place.  
He just stood there, seemingly trying to calm himself. Breathing deep, he shook his head slightly, causing his ponytail to flutter back and forth a bit. His eyes, despite being dark, gave off an ice cold expression and a long deep scar ran from the top of his right eye to just below his bottom lip. He was definitely not a man to be trifled with.

Finally he looked down at her, running his eyes over her. She couldn't tell if he was just assessing her injuries or doing something more vile. But he seemed satisfied with the results, whatever they were, and bent down and hoisted her back to a sitting position.

“I would advise you not to do that again. You're not in the Palace anymore. Your...tendencies, will not be tolerated.”

Lan Fan just glared up at him, that rage sitting at the pit of her stomach, slowly making it's way back up again.

“Being a guard is all you know isn't it?” He continued. “Well, there's use for that I suppose. If someone wants it. But not many girls here get turned into female ring fighters. You'll be expected to do...other things. They won't be kind if you try this on them. You'll get worse then Niu gave you.”

He turned away from her now, heading back for the door. But he glanced back one more time, a sardonic grin plastered to his face. “The best part of this is, knowing how much that weak Prince of yours...I mean soon to be Emperor, must be blaming himself for all this.” Then he stepped out and slammed the door, locking it again.

 

And how right he had been. Ling had hardly been able to sleep once he got news she was escorted from the Palace. He knew very well what that meant and why it was done. He'd already been to see his father to see if he could turn the order. But to his surprise, he hadn't been the one who gave it. He should have known that. His father being on his death bed meant power turned to a regent. Or to put it more accurately, the Empress. Unless the council had overstepped their power, it was a good bet his mother had ordered her removal. It made a lot of sense this way really. For one, she never liked Lan Fan. Whenever she caught them playing together, she would send him to his room and later in the day he'd see a bruised Lan Fan in the halls.   
He could never keep his eyes on her in these instances because he knew he helped to cause that. He knew if he just ignored her, put her out of his life, she'd be safe. But he was never able to do that. It hurt so bad when he tried and he could see the same effects on her. They were meant to be friends, and she obviously thought the beatings were worth it. But to him it wasn't. He hated seeing her hurt. And that's when the idea entered his head. He asked Fu to train her, and he begged his father to let it be so.

At the time they were dealing with some internal conflicts so his father had no time for something so trivial, so he authorized it. His mother, he saw, was far from happy with it.  
And now, after all this time, he understood the real reason why. He was so blind to things in those days. He had set his mind to gaining the throne and nothing else. 

When he turned fifteen, he had made his mind up to go to Amestris and search for the Philosophers Stone. But it was also the age in which young Princes' go through their 'training'. Bedroom practice to put it lightly. To insure the act is done properly to produce many children.   
Not only was he too busy to care, he just outright didn't care. Another thing he had made his mind up on long ago was he would have no harem. Just one wife and the marriage had to be of love.

When he thought about it a bit, he realized even if he hadn't been so busy, the thought of looking for someone never really crossed his mind. But after the time he spent with Ed, he saw some things that struck him. Only he didn't think about it till now.   
Ed had a mission as well he centered on. He cared about nothing else but nearly went insane protecting Winry whenever she came in the line of fire.  
And then he thought about what he did. Risking Bradley, Wrath, killing him to get Lan Fan to safety. Putting everything he was reaching for aside to protect her. His friend from childhood. He had been doing the same thing as Ed...and that's when it struck him. Something he should have known all along. Something his mother knew long before. He loved her. And that's the reason she was gone now. It couldn't be allowed. And as a further blow, a deliberate blow, she sent her to human traffickers. To drive a point home and to defile her spirit and body.

He took a deep breath and loosened the grip of his tightened fist from his robes. No wonder Greed took to him so easily. He was too damn greedy, even if he always said it was a good greed. Because truth be told, it wasn't always a good greed. He knew what could happen to Lan Fan from the start. But he didn't want her to leave his side, so he ignored it. He put her in the position she was now in. He had to right this. He had to bring her home. But first...he had to find her.

He covered his face with his hand, taking in a shaky breath. It wouldn't be so easy to get away from the Palace this time. There were always eyes on him now. Either to continue the course of trying to assassinate him, or to protect him. How would he be able to find her? He needed to get information. Normally he could dig in the regional records but, none of the Emperors really cared to center on human trafficking or any kind of human injustice for that matter. So there'd be no reports on locations or arrests or anything. His best option would be to head to the slums and talk to underground traffickers. But again, getting out of the Palace. Lan Fan and Fu may have hated when he ran off, fearing for his safety. But they didn't really stop him either. They'd follow to protect him, Fu throwing protests at him, Lan Fan sometimes almost sounding like she was crying under her mask as she pleaded for him to be more careful.  
He really did cause them trouble didn't he?  
And now with Fu gone, he was responsible for Lan Fan.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ling snuck out of the Palace later that night. He decided a little sleeping powder blown at the guards would more than suffice. Sure they'd think an attack was on when they found them, but it wouldn't take long for them to find he was gone. He'd hear it from his mother and the officials in the morning but, he didn't care. He was going to find Lan Fan and bring her back. He had to.

Silently he lowered himself from the wall that surrounded the Palace, pulling the hood up over his head as he continued into the dark streets. While he used one hand to keep the hood tighter around his face, the other groped around to make sure his blades were secure where he placed them. He had no one to watch his back now, one slip up and he was finished.

He kept to the shadows, trying to stay hidden yet trying to not look too conspicuous at the same time. But he had a feeling that wouldn't be an issue. He had waited till well after midnight before striking out. Any of the people on the streets were drunk or on their way to do so.  
Problem was, to find who he was looking for at this time of night, he needed to hit the bars. Not the safest place for a Prince nevertheless a soon to be Emperor. The other problem was figuring out which of the many bars the group he was looking for drank at. And one doesn't just 'ask around' either. Anyone looking for guilds like this are usually given passwords by trusted go betweens if they deem them fit as trustworthy.

He hazarded a guess the different guilds would drink close to their Headquarters, finding it easier to drag their drunk asses home quicker. But he wasn't even sure where the guilds hid out. The one he was looking for used a Roc as their emblem. So he thought to look for an area where there may be depictions of the Roc. And somehow, he was lucky enough to stumble on some. The damn bar was even named The Regal Roc. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad omen.  
Regardless, he made one last check on his blades, before making his way inside.

The room inside was a moderate size and had two floors to it. Ornate banisters running along the length of the upper level. The smells of the bar were a mixture of various forms of alcohol,tea, cigarette smoke and a hint of opium. For a moment he slipped his arm over his mouth and nose, worried about a contact buzz or something from the opium that hung in the air.  
He dropped it after a moment and headed for the top level. He knew guilds liked to sit in an area where they could keep an eye on anyone who entered.  
And with that thought in mind, he berated himself silently, knowing the very action of covering his mouth was and act of the upper class. Sure he could have just as easily been someone who just didn't like all the smoke. Though why would you go to a bar then? But, he knew that simple motion may make anyone seedy run for the hills.

It didn't really look like anyone noticed though as far as he could tell, and he finished his assent to the upper level. The next hurdle was looking around and not making it look like you were searching.   
But sometimes...people just present themselves. He could hear loud hooting and he glanced towards the back of the room.  
He raised a brow.

A Xingese man, probably about his age, was dancing about on a table...naked as a jaybird. He was singing some old folk song Ling had remembered hearing at some point in his life, though where he couldn't say. But it was about the Roc. Last bit of proof he needed that that's who he was looking for. But now he had to approach him.  
Needless to say he wasn't looking forward to it.  
Slowly he made his way over, trying to keep from any direct eye contact with the man.

He was quite obviously drunk. His buddies and other people were laughing at him, while a girl was trying her best to pull him from the table. Swearing at him repeatedly. Finally she seemed to have had enough and swept his feet out from under him, causing him to fall very unceremoniously to the table then to the floor.

“How old are you!? Five!?” She screamed at him, throwing his clothes on top of him. “Put those back on you moron!”

He gave her a rather half-assed pouty look before obliging, much to Ling's relief.  
The crowd slowly dispersed while his buddies were clasping him on the shoulder, teasing him and pointing out 'how small it was.' He got a little hot about it and starting screaming about being cold in there, which Ling realized it kind of was. The massive hole he realized was in the ceiling didn't help but, he supposed it helped the drunk idiots ego a bit.

“Excuse me?” He finally said as he stepped forward. The drunk guy tilted his head at him, instantly suspicious even in spite of his inebriated state.

“Yuh? What you want?”

Ling thought for a moment, knowing he had to speak carefully. He was vastly outnumbered and he wasn't sure if this small group was the only friends the drunk had in the bar. “I need some help...would you be willing to offer me some information?”

The drunks suspicious look didn't drop and his buddies were positioning themselves around Ling.

“I mean you no harm. I'll even pay you. I just have a simple question.”

“And why should I trust you? Probably some soldier in disguise or something.” He reached behind his back as he spoke, no doubt reaching for a blade.

“Have you known anyone from the Palace to care about what goes on underground. Only matters to them if you attack them directly. Just give me some info, I give you the money, and you never see me again.”

The drunk kept his eyes on him, hand settled on the blade on the back of his belt. “Show me the money first.”

“In the middle of a bar full of drunks doesn't seem like the best place...”

“Fine. Follow me.” The drunk waved his hand as he stumbled his way to the stairs, some of his buddies grabbing him so he didn't tumble and break his fool neck.  
Once they were safely on the ground floor, the drunk lead the way towards the bar, giving the barkeep a nod before heading to the backroom.

Ling was feeling even more vulnerable now than he had amongst the crowd. Yeah, he was worried he'd be jumped for the money but now he was trapped in a room with one way out and three guys blocking the door.

“Well? The money?” The drunk questioned as he flopped down in a chair by a small table.

Slowly Ling pulled the pouch out and slid it across the table to him, careful to keep an eye on the chi of everyone in the room. Looking out for any spike that could mean an attack. So far nothing.

The drunk looked through the pouch, eyes widening a bit. He pulled a coin out and bit into it, making sure it was real. “You sure you ain't at least a noble or something?”

“Yeah right. Like some noble would risk coming to this place in person.” ~I am an idiot...~ 

“Alright.” The drunk said at last. “Ask away. Though you may be getting more answers from this lot if we have em' I'm a bit off my rocker at the moment.”

“Clearly.” Ling mumbled as he took a seat. “...a friend of mine was...kidnapped. It's a good guess she may have been sold on the Black Market...”

“Rough.” The drunk said as he leaned back in his chair. “And I'm guessing you wanna know where the traffic runs from here eh? Well just because I traffic, doesn't mean I traffic people. And what I traffic goes elsewhere I'm sure.”

“So you're telling me you don't know?”

“No. I'm saying humans and guns and drugs are two different things. They change the route a lot with humans. Palace may not care but the people do. Vigilantes hunt them down all the time.”

“Whats a more common path then? Or better yet, is there a pattern when they switch?”

The drunk waved his hand slightly, clearly his mind was beyond fried by this point. It was now that the girl spoke up, leaning back against the wall. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, looking all the more irritated.

“A pattern is the last thing they'd have. If they had to resort to using the same path more than once, they'd have people to cover their tracks. You're not talking amateurs here. And frankly I think you're wasting your time. No one who's thrown on the human market gets found again. Not usually in one piece anyway.”

Ling had just about enough at this point. He got up, his chair falling to the floor behind him as he slammed his hands down on the table. “I know you guys don't really have anyone to really give a...SHIT about! But that doesn't mean you have to do everything to make someone already hurting feel worse!”

The three guys at the door started to move forward but the drunk put up his hand to halt them, turning his gaze slightly to regard the girl leaning on the wall behind him. “Don't be a bitch.”

“Only speaking the truth.”

“Sometimes a lies better.” The drunk turned his gaze back to regard Ling again. “How long has your friend been gone?”

“...about a month...”

The girl gave a throaty grunt. “Friends sold pal, or dead.”

“Qiao! Enough!” The drunk rubbed at his temples, headache already forming. “Ok man...so your friends a girl eh?”

Ling only nodded.

“Ok. Sex trade then most likely, sorry to say. But the chances of her survival are a bit higher.”

“Also not the answer I was looking for...Besides, she's not the...quiet type. She'll bite back.”

The drunk frowned a bit. “They're not thrown right on the sale block. They usually keep them at a way station sort of thing. They break them there. And they do break...”

Ling flashed him a confused look.

“...we had a friend taken too...” The girl spoke again. “She was destroyed...she killed herself not long after we found her.”

The room just fell silent. The whole of the room just felt permeated with the feeling of defeat and Ling felt like he was probably already too late. But he had to bring her home...regardless of her state.

“...thank you for your help...” He said quietly as he turned for the door.

“Wait.” The drunk said as he got to his feet with a bit of effort. “There may still be time for her. If she's as tough as you say she is...it'll take longer to break her. We have time to work out the route.”

“We?” Ling asked as he looked over his shoulder. “You guys are...I only asked for information.”

“We have a friend to avenge. In a way...we can by helping you.” The girl said, far   
less bite to her tone.

“...you have no idea how much this means to me...”

“Sure we do.” The drunk said, giving a bit of a grin. “What we wished we had when we were looking for our friend. Names Li by the way. This here's my sister, Qiao. And we're gonna help you take down those damn assholes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find his way to Lan fan, Ling has to do some things he's not entirely sure will work. Which includes a discussion with his Father, and begging Mei for some help. Meanwhile Lan Fan is left to fend for herself while Ling gets things together. And her real hell...is only just beginning.

Ling slipped back into the palace in the early hours of the morning. He had a few things he had to sort out before leaving to find Lan Fan.  
First thing he did was find someone to keep an eye on things while he was away. The last thing he needed was for one of his siblings to take advantage of his absence and take the palace while he was away.  
Next thing he wanted to do, was talk to his father. He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to to be honest. He just felt like he needed a few answers, and possibly, get a bit of aid from his father. He knew his father would find no reason to back him up while he was gone, but it was worth a try. His father had always looked down on him for being weak in his eyes. But he was hoping since the old man was on his death bed, he'd be a bit more personable. He hoped anyway.

The sky was only now taking on a light bluish hue as he slipped into his fathers room. That was the first thing he noticed once he had been named as the next Emperor, the guards were lacking outside his fathers chambers. Either they just didn't care to watch the old man anymore, or they knew no one would try to kill a man who had little purpose now. He assumed it was the latter.  
So, needless to say, it was easy to get into his fathers chambers.  
He was more surprised though to find his father was wide awake. He had himself propped up with pillows, looking out the window as the sun slowly made it's assent. 

“Father?”

The old man slowly turned his head to regard the voice. The room was quite dark so it was hard to see his expression, but Ling was sure that for a moment, he looked confused as to who was talking to him.  
After a moment though, he simply turned to face the window again. “Didn't think I'd see you again boy.” His father stated, not really sounding surprised but not sounding like he really cared either.

“Just had some things to go over with you.”

“Oh, do you now?” He asked as he turned to face him again. “And here I thought you were here to rush my demise.”

“If you thought I were capable of that, then you wouldn't have thought me weak all these years and given me a better chance at the throne.”

“Fair enough. So what do you want then?”

Ling crossed the still vast distance across the room till he reached his fathers bed. He stared at him for a moment before taking a seat on the bed.

“My guard is gone. I thought you were in on it at first but, I'm pretty sure I was wrong there.”

“That female of yours huh? You're right, you were wrong. In my state I could care less how you ruin your life.” Again he tuned away from Ling, returning his gaze to the outside world. There was a bit more light now, dim as it was, so his fathers features were much more prominent. In only the short time since he had returned to Xing, his father had aged so much. His hair carried not a single streak of black any longer. All of it was a striking white more than gray. His face was etched with wrinkles, and his eyes were dull. If anyone else looked at him they would think the man was blind, but it was just a further sign of his body failing him. It surely wouldn't be long now.

“...why would mother do it? Why did she send her away? I know she and I didn't get along that well either but, was still far better a relationship then with you.”

“You never did understand how palace life worked. You always tried to be so much like the people outside the walls.” He turned to regard him again, eyes narrowed. “We are far different then the rest of the world Ling, I was hoping one day you'd understand that.”

“No father. We are the same. The days of traditions and calling ourselves gods hand on Earth are far gone now. The rest of the modern world is either laughing at us or looking on us in disgust. It's time to move on father. If we don't change with the rest of the world, then they'll only swallow us up whole.”

“You're too young to understand the significance of tradition.”

“And you're too old to understand change. But I'll let it slide, cause that's not what I asked you.”

He sighed. “She wants you to be cold you know?”

“...what?” Ling tilted his head a bit, lifting a brow. He was caught a bit off guard.

“Your mother. She knew the path you were heading down. The pain you were racing towards. She tried to stop it, but when you grew more and more stubborn, well...guess she found this to be the best course.”

“My life is my...”

“Your life is never your own. Do you think you're the only on to feel this way boy? Do you think you're the only royal brat to fall in love? It's happened before and every time, it's ended in pain and blood. It's even happened to me...”

“What do you mean...?”

His father sighed deeply, as if a great burden were about to be lifted from his chest. His gaze now fell to his desk across the room where a lone picture stood amongst various little trinkets. “That picture there, bring it.”

Confused, Ling got up and did as he was asked, making his way across the room to the desk. He laid a hand on the picture and hesitated a moment before picking it up. He ran his eyes over it before making his way back to his father.

“Probably is a bit hard to see in the dark. Flip a light on and look at it more closely.”

Again Ling did as he was told, taking a seat on the bed again and flipping the small lamp on. He settled his eyes on the picture again. Two young children were pictured there, maybe about the age of twelve, he couldn't be certain. Royal children tended to not look their age, what with the years of being treated more like an adult than a child, and the constant death threats.  
He assumed the boy in the picture was his father. Surprisingly, he looked an awful lot like Ling did at that age. Well, a lot of his siblings probably looked similar for all he knew, he didn't see most of them at that age and if he did, they had a blade to his throat.  
The girl though, he had no idea who she was. She seemed to be a bright happy girl, her hair done up in a bun. Her clothes on the other hand were not that of the palace. It was simple commoner dress. Simple brown top with white pants, servant dress now that he looked more at it. He glanced up at his father, his face asking all the questions he couldn't voice.

His father reached a shaky hand up and took the picture from him, staring at it. “This...is your mother.”

“...what?”

“That's right. Your mother was a commoner. A servant here. She carried blood from the old line of rulers, in fact...she was the last to carry it. So despite her common blood, she still earned a certain degree of respect, and they allowed her as a concubine later in life. Only problem was...we fell in love.”

Ling shifted a bit in his place, both to get a better look at his fathers face to see if he was lying, and because he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable having this conversation now.

His father only sighed and set the picture down on the other side of him. “That was a long time ago. I was pressured by the council to take other wives from the other houses as well even though I didn't want to. I did eventually to appease them. But doing so changed everything. A man does feel a bit...powerful, having all those women. I won't lie. It changed me, and it changed your mother. I still cared for her more so I made her my Empress, but that was about the extent of it.  
Didn’t take much after you were born to realize you were different. She wanted to keep you from caring so you wouldn't go through the same thing. Being forced by tradition to be someone you didn't want to be, and throw the one you love away. Guess maybe she felt this was a last resort.”

“So she sold her to the Black Market? Come on father. If she really cared that was the last thing she'd do to a person.”

“Like I said, we both changed. She probably could care less what happens to her. You are her priority.”

“My life is mine dammit.” He got up, putting his hand to his chest to emphasize his next points. “I am not about to let anyone else dictate my life! I've been hearing this all my life! Do this, don't do that! Don't slouch, you're a prince not commoner garbage! Well from what you say I am part of that 'commoner garbage'! And you know what? I'm proud of it. Maybe that is why I'm different! I have my own ideas of how I'm running things, and of how I run my life! And all this...is going to end. I'm going to get Lan Fan back, and I'll take my place on the throne. And then...no matter how many people hate what I do next, I'll still do it. I'm saving this country from itself.”

His father chuckled a bit, which only caused him to go into a massive coughing fit. He put his hand to his mouth and coughed a bit more, spewing blood all over it. “...well...whatever you do...I won't be here to see it. So at least I don't have to live through the hell you cause...”

“...the hell I cause...and the freedom that eventually comes. Dark and light are not in existence without the other...it'll always shift back and forth. But I'm going to let light win for a while at least.” He softened his gaze a bit and grabbed a handkerchief from the bed stand and handed it to his father. “For all you know...when you finally find peace again, might become more your old self. You might even be proud of me.”

“Only time can tell Ling. In the meantime, how are you going to do it? The second you're gone the jackals will move in.”

“Got that covered already. And to keep my mother out of things, I'm hiding my departure behind going on an excursion to look over the rest of my country.”

“Your country? Still mine till I kick it.”

“May as well already say you have.”

“You pride yourself in not being like the others but you sound like them sometimes.”

“Have to wear a mask to survive.”

His father only nodded slightly and used the handkerchief to wipe the blood from his face and hand. He looked much paler than only moments before and Ling couldn't help but think he wouldn't last the day even. But even in that, Ling could see a sort of peace cross his face, his eyes even softened a bit as he looked at his son.

“...maybe you can do what I couldn't...I'll have my personal guard help while your away as well. No one will steal the throne from you. But how will you find her?”

“...using some underground sources...” He said as he diverted his gaze a bit. 

“Heh. Dance with the demons if that what it takes to get to the devil. Age old tactic. Your best chance is to head to the far North. They have a huge base up that way where they ready 'products' for sale.”

“Figured you'd know that...”

His father ignored his comment and kept on. “You should get a hold of Mei before heading up there. She might be able to help you.”

“I don't think she still likes Lan Fan all that much...”

“I'm sure things are a bit different now. Besides, you're going to need more at your disposal than just what you have. She may have connections up there, even if she is just a child. Get a hold of her.”

“If that's what it takes...then I will. Might have to call in a few more favors as well...”

“Do what you need to. I'll try to keep your mother busy as long as my body holds out. I doubt she'll believe your story, so you best get yourself ready. When are you heading out?”

“This evening. It'd be sooner but, we all need time to get ourselves ready. Not gonna be easy to just walk in and out.”

His father nodded slowly and turned back to the window. The sun had finally made it's appearance and the land was being washed with it's glow. “Get going then.”

Ling only nodded and. Without another word, made his way out of his fathers room. The palace was starting to come to life and servants were already crawling about everywhere doing their morning tasks.  
He could see a group of guards moving towards him and knew full well what was coming next. The questions would come pouring out along with all the false concern for his safety. This was the first time in his life he would actually admit he missed Fu's response of charging up and cuffing him over the head. Days long gone that would never again return.  
So instead he let them go on and on as he made his way back to his room. There was no use in making any sort of a defense for himself. He had far more important things to concern himself with.

 

And that concern sat miles and miles away in a lonely cell. Lan Fan was again curled up in a tight ball, face buried between her knees. Her 'breaking in' sessions had recently begun. She tried her best to stay as stubborn as she was known to be but, even she could already feel her facade cracking. There were others that had gone through that same thing with her that day. All got far less than her for obvious reasons. She tried to stay strong, unmoving in any way. And that action just caused the beatings to be more massive. She had at first thought they'd be more cautious with her. She knew full well what future was meant for her so ruining the merchandise was not an option. But as time went on she knew they would not be gentle in any way. She was a trained killer, they could not afford to be gentle. They had to completely break her. And to do so would include a massive amount of time doing so. And since they had to take all that time, there would still be time for her to heal up before her inevitable sale. 

Her beatings were far worse compared to the others around her, but they were also getting more permanent injuries compared to her. And more abusive tortures. She could see many around her having their nails ripped off with pliers, some of the males had even been castrated in plain sight. Apparently people still called for Eunuch's in this world, which was surprising because even the palace didn't use them much any more. But through all of this, she could still see people giving her approving looks out of the corners of her eyes. They saw her bravery and commended her for it.  
...if they could only see her now, curled up in a dirty ball of blood and various mess from the cell, crying softly to herself.

When she became a guard, she knew full well the types of consequences she would have to face, the various fates that might and probably would befall her. But she never once thought of anything like this. And none of this might have even been possible if she hadn't been considered a threat. It didn't take long to figure out her reasons for being here. Someone in the palace, likely the Emperor or Empress...or both, had clearly seen the very thing she was trying to hide and subsequently decided to get rid of her. And this was the worst possible way to do so, the greatest punishment for not knowing ones place. Her Grandfather had even warned her against it, though she adamantly denied such a thing. Foolish really, she knew her Grandfather of all people could see right through her. Perhaps she really should have done a better job of hiding it.

She pulled her head up a bit and rubbed her eyes. Her faith was slowly ebbing away as she was starting to wonder if Ling would find her. If his parents had done it, there's no way they'd send her where Ling would be able to find her, or at least where he'd be able to find her in time.  
She turned a bit and slammed her fist into the wall. On impact she could feel a few of the bones shattering a bit and a loud crack emanated through the cell. She only allowed herself a minor squeak in response as she pulled her hand back and cradled it under one of her legs.

“...yeah, there you go...start damaging yourself now...” She muttered to herself. She grunted a bit, both frustrated at her situation and at herself. She knew regardless of the situation, Ling was going to do everything he could to find her. So for now, she was going to have to hold out as long as she could. She would force herself to keep fighting on to buy him and herself, some time. So she was going to have to suck it up and for all intensive purposes, be a major bitch.

“Hey! Hey, anyone out there!?”

The response she got was a kick to the cell door and a gruff, 'shut the fuck up!' But she didn't give up.

“Hey! When do you plan on giving me my water huh? I haven't had any yet today!”

“Shut up! After your little stunt today you think we're giving you any?”

“Well I assume you need me in relatively good condition don't you? And you're going to deny me substinense? How is that productive to you lot!?”

“I said shut up!”

“Do you want me to start drinking my own pee here!? I'm sure that will go over really well for my health!”...~Did I seriously just say that...?~ She thought to herself.

She could hear another voice on the other side of the door, so there was another guard. Probably a good idea considering their prisoner, and neither of them sounded like that Niu guy so she supposed she should be grateful for that.

“Fine! I'll give you your damn water if you shut up!”

“Thank you!” She grinned to herself. She knew she was going to pay massively for her attitude but she needed to keep it up. Plus she couldn't deny she was having a bit of fun at her tormentors expense.

The door flew open with a bang as it slammed into the back wall. As she assumed the man looked far from amused. He stood there glaring at her a moment, well, with what glaring he could manage with one eye. He had a patch over his left eye and a massive burn mark on that side of his face, which pretty much gave relevance to her assumption that his eye was indeed gone. He was covered from head to toe in all black otherwise, and wisely wore no weapons. But she had no doubt he was dangerous. She'd already proven earlier she was dangerous even with restraints, so there was no way they'd take risks now.

After a bit of a stare down session, he set the bucket he was holding down and slid it across the floor with his foot, not daring to move any closer. She had to catch it with her feet to prevent it from toppling over and spilling it. Yes she had done this to annoy him, but that in no way meant she wasn't extremely thirsty.

“There's your damn water, now shut up!” He turned around and headed back out, slamming the door behind him.  
She could hear him cussing to his other buddy and couldn't help but giggle when he said she was as bad as his wife.  
She was probably quite insane to be taking this course of action but, after years of guarding a prince that had a tendency not to listen to anyone...anyone would go a bit mad. 

She used her feet to pull the bucket closer and, with a hiss of pain, grabbed it with her hand and pulled the metal bucket up to take huge gulps from. She stopped just before swallowing at one point and took in what she was holding. Maybe the guy wasn't so smart after all. A metal bucket? Really?

She set it down at her side and looked it over, turning it around a bit and inspecting every inch of it. It was pretty dented up but otherwise intact. She might have been able to do more with it if she had possession of both arms but, that wasn't an option. But she did catch one break. The metal handle was still on the bucket and after yeas of use, it was weak at it's connection points.  
She looked up at the door for a moment before faking a coughing fit, moving the bucket back between her feet to hold, while using her hand to yank at the handle till it finally snapped off. She was quick to hide it behind her back before the guard looked in through the barred window.

“Whats wrong with you now?”

“Take it easy, just drank too fast is all.”

“Tch. Don't drown yourself you dumb woman.”

“...show you dumb once I'm out of here.” She mumbled to herself. 

As he turned away again, she reached behind her and found the bit of metal again. She glanced around the cell and tried to find somewhere in her reach to hide it till she found the right moment to use it. She did manage to find a bit of crumbled block just in her reach at the bottom of the wall and carefully worked it loose, slipping the metal inside. She quickly replaced the block and went back to drinking more water. She needed to bide her time. She still had no clue to the layout of this place so any escape attempt now would be futile. She knew there had to be clues laying about and the next time they took her from her cell, she would take in everything she saw. She had no idea how long it would take Ling, so she had to have this backup plan in mind. Because if he took too long, she would have to act before they moved her. But she just hoped he'd make it in time. Then she'd smack him for being reckless and hug him for coming for her.

 

Once the sun lowered below the horizon and the world began to be quenched in shadow, Ling slipped out of the palace. It was a huge gamble, leaving like this. He could only hope his men and his fathers could keep things in control till he returned. That's really all he could do on that end.  
In the meantime, he had plotted out his route along the information his father had given and sent a message ahead to Mei, asking her to meet him in a village twenty miles South of their apparent destination. He would have chosen closer but their destination was well out of her families range, and he wanted to meet up with her where they could both feel comfortable and a bit safer. Assuming she would show up anyway. Promising to take her family under his wing with the other families in no way meant she had to bend to his every beck and call. But he hoped she would, he needed that extra pull.

He met up with his little group outside The Roc bar and they headed straight out without saying a word. It was better not to talk about anything till they were well outside of the city limits.  
But once they were a safe distance away, they stopped to go over what information Ling had managed to get.

“And you came up with this how?” Li asked, quirking a brow. The man was a bit temperamental as he still had a hangover from the previous nights events. So any thing that seemed off was ringing danger bells for him more now then they would have the previous night.

“I managed to find you guys didn't I? Not hard to think I'm pretty good at finding people to dig information out of is it?”

“Is it trustworthy though?” Qiao asked. She in no way had changed and was still considerably weary around Ling. Woman’s intuition he assumed. He'd have to be careful around her if he wanted to keep his secret hidden. Or maybe...could she be a chi reader?  
Ling looked at her a moment, trying to make it look like he was assessing her trustworthiness as much as she was assessing his. Which wasn't entirely a lie, he was assessing, just assessing if his hand was already blown. But after reading the dragons path a bit, he found no reason to believe she was a chi reader, unless she was good at hiding it. So instead he dropped it.

“You tell me.” He said at last. “You would know your own kind best wouldn't you?”

“Do not lump us in with their kind! We use people for gain yes, but not at the expense of their lives!” Qiao bit back. 

It was now that Ling realized, this woman was made more terrifying by the lack of light. He really didn't like her at all to be honest and only now realized he hadn't really taken the time to look at her much when he was talking to her the night before. She was one of those pretty but tough looking girls. The kind who could flash you a smile one moment and break you in half the next. And he could tell she was very well capable of that. She had muscle to her, not scary muscle, but muscle enough. And when she was angry he swore her eyes glowed more in the dimmed light. Avoid the snapping dragon side, yup, surely noted. 

“...right. I won't then. Just don't eat me...” He hesitantly quipped.

“Enough Qiao. He's no one to suspect I guess. He just wants his friend back and if he's digging so far into the underworld, he has to be desperate...and a damn fool. So moving on then, why are we stopping twenty miles before?”

“My little sister lives up that way. Her family would know more about the area than me, and I need to talk to her...if she shows up anyway...”

“Your sister lives that far away from you?” The suspicion was still in Qiao's voice, along with a growl that just screamed death forthcoming. 

“Yes. You have heard of families splitting up haven't you? Not at all that uncommon. It was just...that bad of a split that they needed that much space between us.”

He waited quietly for a moment to see if she'd buy the lie. She only huffed and turned away. About the best yes he was going to get.

“Right. So we stop at...Suching then right?” Li asked.

“Right. But we have to be there by the end of the week. That's the allotted time I put down.”

“You a slave driver or something?” Qiao growled.

Ling flinched at that a bit. He in no way wanted to be associated with such a word even if it may have just been a simple smack at his ego. “No. I just want to find her before it's too late for her. You would have done the same for your friend if you would have gotten the chance wouldn't you have?”

“Don't you dare even speak of her you squinty eyed bastard!”

“That's calling the kettle black isn't it!?”

“Least I can open my eyes!”

“Alright enough! For gods sake for someone who wants to get moving you waste enough time. So how bought for the extent of this journey, you two keep the hell away from each other hm?” Li literally had to get between the two as he was actually quite in fear for Ling's safety. He was sure she could break the beanpole in half pretty easily. If he only knew.

Ling only backed up and started packing his stuff away. “Yeah, you're right. We need to get going. I caused her enough trouble in this life, not gonna cause her this sort of grief.”

Li gave him a confused look and was about to ask him how exactly this was his fault, but Ling had already thrown his pack back over his shoulder and was moving away from them.

“...you sure about this bro? What if we're biting off more than we can chew here?”

“No one else deserves this fate. We can work at getting her back, and take the whole damn place down in one massive swoop. We have to try.”

She nodded in agreement at last as she followed Ling and her brother's little band off into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another one. I honestly wasn't sure how this one would go and was waiting to see how many hits it got before continuing. Was rather surprised to say the least. So continue I shall. Updates shouldn't take to long in between but with work picking up and family events, can't put a date on it. So just keep checking back. ^_^
> 
> And thank you again for everyone who has taken the time to read this. Again, I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest for Lan Fan is finally in full tilt. But situations like these are never that easy and sometimes things you don't expect tend to stand in the way of any sort of progress. And the whole time Ling has to remember that the longer she waits, the more pain she'll have to endure.

The door burst open, interrupting the almost former Emperor from his; for once, restful sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and diverted them over to the door ;where the Empress was now slamming it shut. It took no stretch of the mind to know exactly what she was on about.  
She moved across the room with quite obvious angry distress, and sat down at the chair at his desk. For the most part she just went on mumbling and complaining to herself like she had forgotten this was his room, and that he wasn't there which he quite obviously was.

“...Chunhua.” He finally addressed the Empress.

She turned her head quickly towards him, the angry fires practically jumping from her eyes. “He's wandered off again!”

“And who would that be pray tell?”

“Don't play smug with me! How can you not know who!?”

He let out an irritated sigh. He remembered the days when she would just quietly address him, not scream at the top of her lungs. God how he missed those days. Despite the reputation he gained, he was never forceful with the women whose company he had to keep, and he never threatened them or raised his voice at them. But out of tradition for their position, they tended to stay docile around him, as per how things in the court went. So he wasn't used to this bombardment she constantly gave now that he was bed ridden.

“I know very well who you're talking about yes. You don't have to scream and please would you not? I'm a bit sensitive now if you haven't noticed. And you know damn well he is a responsible man under all that, he's just doing what he feels he needs to.”

“You can't possibly think I buy that whole act of his about...taking in the people of his future rule?”

Again he sighed. “No of course not. And I knew you wouldn't. But there's something that, despite what we feel, we have to accept.”

“And what's that?”

“I'm old and dying, he's never listened to you in the first place...and he's not us. At least...he's not who we are now. There was a time you would have praised this action in him.”

“That was long ago.”

“Yes, it was.” He said as he forced himself up to a sitting position. This small action was getting harder and harder to do with each day, and his arms could barely hold his weight anymore. Chunhua almost got up to help him but stilled herself. “I remember when that boy was born. Of everything you had, of everything I gave you; the gold, the beautiful clothing...he was what you treasured most. The look you gave him that day...was a look I hadn't seen in years and haven't seen since. You and I both changed...and tradition made us make him do the same. But he was stronger than us. He said no.”

“...I don't want him to feel that pain...that...feeling of betrayal.” Her eyes grew hard as she looked at him. She did as she was told she had to over all these years. Treat him as a superior. Even in friendly banter she had to show a certain level of respect, all the women did. But there was one thing despite all that that still hurt her, and he knew exactly what that was. “...you told me you loved me...only me. And then...you took all those women in anyway...”

“You knew the reasons. There was no way to get around it then, unlike the possibility that exists now. And you had no right to send that girl away regardless. I have never in my life pulled rank on you so to speak...but while I still breathe, who goes and who stays is my decision. That boy...can do what we were too weak to. And neither of us have the right to stand in his way. Not anymore. Yes, he's going to get her, like I'm sure you knew he would. But he wouldn't have to if you hadn't sent her away. You put him in more danger than he initially would have been...”

She got up now, the fire in her eyes growing to what one would see as massive walls of flames. “You're trying to blame this on me!? This is not my fault!”

Instead of shouting back at her, he shifted himself and flung his legs over the side of the bed, making an effort to get up.

“...what are you doing? Don't strain yourself.”

He only shrugged her off and, with great effort, pushed himself to his feet. He barely made any ground though as his legs gave out and he had to grab one of the bed banisters to hold himself up.   
Chunhua rushed over to aid him, regardless of her anger. She took hold of one of his arms and did her best to hold him up.  
He, for the first time in ages, flashed a smile at her.

“...there you are. I haven't seen this side of you since we were young...”

“...Shaoqing...”

“Please...help me over to the mirror...I need to show you something...”

“But...”

“Please?”

Hesitantly, she did so, helping him across a rather considerate distance to a corner of the room. He stood with her in front of the mirror, putting one arm up to prop himself on a table next to it. 

“Now...look. Look closely in the mirror...”

Confused, she did as he said, taking in both their appearances. He was only a year older than her, but his illness had caused him to age drastically. He hardly looked anything of his former self and even less like a human come to think of it. He was a pained soul trapped in a failing body.  
She on the other hand, though middle aged, looked much better off. She hardly even showed any of her age between the various creams and makeup used to cover her features, and the dye used to keep her hair that Xingese raven black. She wore an elegant red silken robe with beautiful features stitched in with bright golden silken threads. Jade earrings dangled from her earlobes and her hair was put up high in an empresses crown. She looked every bit the part of a royal woman.

“...what am I looking for?” She asked at last.

Shaoqing slowly pulled away from her, making his way slowly and agonizingly over to the bed again. She made to follow him but he stilled her with an upraised hand. He grabbed the picture he had showed Ling earlier and made his way back over, stumbling the whole way. By the time he reached her again he was breathing heavily and had to lean hard on the table by the mirror.

“Shaoqing...” She took hold of his arm again, afraid he may collapse to the floor. “Let me get a servant, you have to get back in bed...”

“Not yet...I'm not done yet...look at this.” He handed her the picture and let her take it in for a moment. “Now...look back in the mirror...”

“...” Still confused, she did what she was told again, looking over her features again.

“Now...I want you to tell me something...after looking at the picture...and our reflections...tell me who the hell they are...because all I see now are strangers...”

She nearly dropped the picture when she took in what he was saying. There wasn't one bit of them that were those children of long ago. They had both grown cold, cold and callous and for the most part, uncaring. Even she, who had for so long did everything she could to not forget where she came from. Yet here she stood, covered from head to toe in finery and paints to deceive people. There wasn't one part of her that resembled that little girl anymore. Not one part of her that even remembered what it was like to live that life before this. The person in the mirror...both people, were a lie.

“And this...my love...is what we're trying to turn Ling into...”

“...my god...”

“...he's going after the woman he loves...we need to let him....and we need to protect his position till he returns...I want him to have what we denied ourselves...”

She turned to look at him, eyes glossy with UN-shed tears. “I didn't mean...to hurt him...”

“I know. I told him that. At least we...realized it before it was too late. I made up with him before he left...promised to keep his role safe. But I can't do anything else for him. I'll be gone before he returns...but you have time. Show him what it's really like to have a parents love...he'll need that for his own future.”

“...” She set the picture down on the table he still leaned on, observing it again for a moment before giving him a careful embrace. “...we still need to catch up...before the gods take you from me as well...”

He smiled again, this time warm and soft, like the smile from his younger days. “That we do, and we shall.”

At last she smiled too, allowing the tears to fall. She then escorted him back to his bed, foregoing any servant's help. The rest of this day need only involve them.

 

The grating sounds of the UN-oiled hinges of the door woke Lan Fan from what slumber she had managed. She looked up to see one of the guards from earlier stepping into the cell, chains in hand. Looks like it was that time again. She was partially enjoying this little game she had started with them. Partially, because she didn't care much for, you know, the whole torture aspect that came with it. But giving them all a day of living hell made up for some of it anyway.

These guards were at least grateful because she tended to stay quiet till she was taken to the 'Breaking Chambers'. They didn't have to stay to babysit her and so weren't subject to her wiles. They also, in turn, hated the men that were handed the job of 'breaking' her. So her little ploys she liked to hit them with amused them greatly and caused them to treat her just a bit more nicely than they had before. So in turn, she afforded them a little less hell, mostly because she saw this as another possible weapon she could use later. It was possible to, over time, gain some sympathy from these two men, they could aid in her escape if need be. So it was best to keep up her light hearted relationship with the two.

So she didn't struggle as he UN-cuffed her from the wall and put her in these new restraints. She was cuffed at each limb, including her neck, to limit movement as much as possible. After all she need only a small bit of freedom to become deadly dangerous.  
She was then lead out of the cell and down the hall by the same guard while the other locked up the cell, joining them after. They walked in complete silence for a while before Lan Fan struck up a conversation about the weather. This had been another one of their easy exchanges as it became an inside joke, since she quite obviously could not see what the weather was.  
On some occasions they actually would tell her what it was like. At first it had been done as another form of torture for her, but lately it had just become something they just wanted to inform her. Almost like a way of saying the world was still turning, she wasn't dead yet. She came to appreciate that over time.

But now, the only two she allowed herself to associate with, were leaving her in a medium sized room with her tormentors. Both only quickly made their way out of the room, like looking back would cause them to second guess themselves.  
So now, she turned to regard the two other men that she was forced to see on a daily basis. One was a younger man, maybe no older than her, dressed in rather ragged clothing. Considering the task they were employed to do, she could see why. His other features for the most part had been hard to see the first few times she came to this room. But since they had added a little more lighting, she could see it better. Was nothing to be really excited about anyway, if that was the proper term for it. He had a rather generic Xingese face, typical black eyes, short cropped hair. Nothing special really.

The other man though, he was a piece of work and rather frightening to her really. He was a larger man...larger in weight. Like one of those guards one would explain was in some torture chamber deep in the bowls of castles in stories of old. She never thought they really existed. But, they apparently did, and they were about as scary as the stories liked to say. This one especially. He was bald...again typical of the stories, he wore the same ragged clothes as his counterpart, only he had the sleeves torn off at the shoulder. He had leather guards on his wrists that showed various signs of wear and tear, along with many suspicious looking gouges...like teeth marks. His face though, was the one thing she always tried to avoid looking at. He had a thin mustache and a beard that tapered to a point at about the start of his massive belly. But that wasn't what she was avoiding, it was that mouth. Nearly every tooth in his mouth was gone and as far as she had seen, and for obvious reasons, he had to drink his food. So various types of foods had to be ground up for him...including what seemed to be a favorite of his. Pig. 

And he seemed to have every part of the creature ground up which emitted a rather stomach churning smell when it was all ground together. And she knew this because they liked to have their meals in front of her. Another form of torture.

And she also had to remember that these guys would sit down and eat...with their victim bleeding in the room mere feet from them. These two were not human beings by any stretch of the word. In fact, she couldn't come up with any existing word to describe the vileness of these two. And she was trapped with them for god knows how long. They had a tendency to vary how long they 'worked her in' every day. It was their own little game they played to even out the one she played on them every day.

The bigger one moved towards her now, yanking on the restraints at her neck and dragging her over to a flat board. She knew this one all too well because up till her early teen years, it was still used in the bowls of the Palace. The water board. It looked less dangerous than it was and most people would scoff at it's description. But that's only because they never saw it in action. It was a long drawn out torture that made a person go mad, she knew this personally, as she had been forced to watch on a few occasions. 

She cringed as her restraints were UN-done and she was tossed down and restrained on the table instead. There wasn't much to this torture really and it was easy to go through each movement in her mind before he did them. Sometimes it was far more terrible knowing what was coming than what wasn't.   
What she wasn't sure of was why they picked this torture first. It was the least hands on. Her best guess was there would be more than her in the room today. And she was proven right moments later as the door flew open and a guard dragged a struggling boy in. He couldn't have been more than ten but he was giving the guard hell.  
For a moment she forgot her own hell and the water slowly dripping on her head as she realized she recognized the boy. He was from one of the royal houses, though which one she couldn't recall. She watched as they grabbed him and strapped him onto a table on the other side of the room while the guard made a hasty exit.

The younger of the two turned a wheel, bringing the table to a standing position. The boy still struggled, throwing silent curses at the two. It was only now that Lan Fan took into account the dry blood at his chin and the literal empty threats coming from him. His tongue had been cut out.

“...he's just a child! What the hell did you do to him!?”

“Quiet you! We got no orders that says we can't do that to you too! And we're liable to if you don't shut your trap!” The larger man gruffly yelled. That, of course, didn't deter her.

“What can a child do to you!? You take a child's insults that seriously that you have to tear his tongue out!? Are you that incapable of handling criticism!?”

“I said shut it woman!”

“Make me! Come on! I know you've been looking for a reason to smack me up good! Man your size can't possibly give a damn about threats from your boss! So come on! Shut me up! Just leave the boy alone!”

“I said shut it!” He crossed the room at a rather quick pace considering his size and raised his hand, bringing it down but stopping just before her face.

“...just like I thought...no balls to speak of. Just as much a pawn to your boss as anyone here.”

“Oi! Leave her be. We gotta work the kid in. Besides, you know damn well what'll happen if you lay more a hand on her than you're allowed. You'll never see the light of day again. Now get back over here.”

The larger man eyed her up a minute longer, hand still held where it stopped just before her cheek, before he turned and made his way back to the younger man. “And you watch your mouth too boy. I'm your senior, don't be telling me what to do.”

“Yeah well, I'm gonna get it too if you fuck things up, so I have a stake in this too.”

The larger man only grunted as he walked over to a wheel cart and grabbed a pair of very rusty looking pliers.   
It was now that Lan Fan was sadly glad the boy couldn't make a sound, but she could see him squirm through the pain. And she could see little flecks of off white as the boys finger nails were torn from his fingers, falling to the floor.  
She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, feeling bile rising in her throat. At this rate she'd throw up and choke on her own vomit before the drops of water made her lose her mind.

Wasn't long though before the door opened again and a different guard came in. He said a few stern words to the two men before removing the boys restraints and taking him out. It became pretty obvious that the boy was not supposed to be scheduled for that sort of torture, as the guard made a rather threatening comment as he left. Lan Fan was relieved for the boy, for now anyway. God only knew why he was plucked from the hell he was in. And now, all attention was back on her. 

The larger man removed her from the water board, to her relief. Her head was starting to feel the effects, both mentally and physically. But this only meant the more painful tortures awaited her. And the grin on their faces...wasn't giving her much hope for her future.

 

Ling and the others had been traveling most the day and made little attempts to stop for a rest, much to the others discontent. They understood his rush, but still felt like they'd signed on with a madman.

“Seriously Ling, we need to stop.” Li finally spoke up. “You're gonna run us all into the ground and what good would that be for your friend?”

Ling turned his head slightly, making an attempt to look over his shoulder, but it was a half assed attempt and he didn't slow up one bit. Not right away anyway. But eventually he did stop, staring up at the sky. They had grown dark and threatening and at any moment he knew they would let loose with torrents of rain. What a time to have this happen, during the monsoon season. He could not afford to be slowed up in any way but there would be no way to travel with the floods that would soon follow.

“...alright. There's a village up ahead. We should stop there and rest a bit. Not going to be able to travel in this rain anyway.”

“First logical thing you said this whole time.” Qiao bit back. 

Ling turned quickly and started to stalk towards her, which managed to actually elicit a look of surprise from her. But Li, again, was able to get between the two.

“We're all tired and a little bit stressed. I know you more so. So we're all liable to hot heads and words that come out before thinking. But we can't afford to let it slow us up right? This rains gonna put us off enough, don't make it worse with squabbling.”

“Keep your sister on a leash then.” He said it to Li but glared at Qiao the whole time. He knew he wasn't being himself but how could he be? He knew he was on limited time and every second was a second too long. Though he had to agree with Li, he wasn't helping any by fighting with her. So he backed down and turned again, making his way towards the village. 

Li turned on his sister though while the others moved on ahead, following Ling. He was having about enough of her as Ling was. “Look, I know you don't like the guy, you don't have to. But your little issues need to end now. I don't want to lose these guys, they're all gonna pay for what they did. Now this guy, as shady as it may seem, knows more then we do right now and we need him. So just shut up, swallow your pride, and follow his damn lead. Cause I swear to god, if you keep this up, I'll leave you in the next damn village. Got it?”

“...”

“Got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Good. Now get moving, and no more bullshit.”

She made no more protests and followed behind quietly.

 

They all made it to the village just as the rains fell from the sky. There hadn't been much of a lead in, just a flash of lightening, a loud thunder crack, and then the heavens just let loose. So despite being mere feet from the Inn Ling had tracked down, they were already drenched as they entered.

He knew this whole trip he was risking questions he couldn't answer, and right now he was risking it even more as he paid for all their rooms. He knew regardless of what they said, they were suspicious of him, but they needed a roof over their heads in this kind of rain. So he risked it and bought the rooms. He just made sure to be off to his own before any of them had the time to ask him.

But hours later, he heard the dreaded knock anyway. He scowled and made his way over to answer it. Well, at least it was Li, he might get away with things a bit here.   
He let him in and, after being sure none of his other party followed him, he shut the door. He flopped back down on the bed as Li took a seat in a chair in the corner.

“So...checked up on the weather reports a bit.”

“And?”

“Northern mountains are already flooded bad. And the path to where your sisters meeting us is blocked off by a landslide. We have to find a path around...gonna loose a few days...”

“Dammit!” Ling shifted and punched the mattress in frustration. “Why can't I catch a break here!?”

“Calm down Ling. If we're right and the place is that far to the North, they ain't any better off then. They ain't gonna be able to move anyone till this monsoon lets up, and that ain't anytime soon. If anything this turned out to be a good thing. We'll be able to get moving long before them and we have more time to plan. Being patient is our only issue. Can you manage to sit still that long?”

“What do you think?”

Li leaned forward in the chair, looking him dead in the eyes. “Ling, if you go rushing into this, you could get one or both of you killed. Maybe even all of this. I get your feelings, I do. But it ain't gonna help any.”

“How do you know how I feel? How can you even begin to know how I feel? I...”

“You love her, I get it. I loved Song too.”

“Song? Oh...your...?”

“Yeah, our friend.” He shifted, leaning back in the chair again. “It's hard, trying to not think about the things they could be going through. Even harder to watch them if they manage to return. We all watched her deteriorate slowly day by day...but I saw it more. I was with her more. And even though she trusted us...me...there was still nothing I could do. How do you comfort someone when you can't even touch them? Without...without them flinching away like some abused animal? When...words are just...just aren't enough? I watched her waste away. I watched her die...I couldn't get to her in time to stop her...I...so I do get what you're going through. I just hope, you never have to go through what I had to. Some times things that get broken...can't be fixed...and that's the most tragic thing of all. Especially when it's someone else that caused it all...”

“...I'm sorry Li...”

Li only shook his head, standing up. “She's at peace now...nothing more to really do about it...but find the asshole that did it...and make him pay slowly.”

“What do I do if...if...it ends up coming to that...”

“...everyone acts differently to things like this...you know her best...you do everything and anything you can...don't you dare let her go...don't you dare let her shatter...some people can be brought back from the brink...but not if you don't try...”

Li said nothing more as he left the room. Ling on the other hand had a mind that was racing out of control. He hadn't even taken the time to think of all the other what if's. The other possibilities they might have to face. Even someone as strong as Lan Fan could break, he'd already seen it happen before. It took her forever to get back to herself after Fu passed. What would this do to her?  
Growling, he got up and walked over to the window, staring out. He leaned his arm on the frame and settled his head on it, watching as the rain ran down the window. Watched as it pooled outside, like the entirety of the sky was doing what he couldn't allow himself to. He felt that if he broke now he would lose his center, his focus, and he couldn't afford that. Or maybe he was just being stupid thinking that, and most likely he was. But he didn't want to risk anything right now. So, all he could do now, is hope the rain would stop soon and long enough to get to Mei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have to address something I'll have to go back and fix a bit later, nothing big but needs to be fixed nonetheless. I know I made it sound like Lan Fan hand both her arms in the first chapter when quite obviously she would only have one. Big metal weapon after all. So her automail arm is removed. I just need to go back and address that.
> 
> Other than that, I want to thank you all again for reading and enjoying and for all the wonderful comments you've been leaving. It certainly has been giving me the drive to push on in my writing again and I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling finds himself on very unstable ground as a storm rages still both outside and inside of himself. But as it finally looks like he'll catch a break, things take a turn for the worst.

Ling watched out the window from his room at the Inn they were staying at. They had been in that town for nearly two days now and the Monsoon showed little sign of letting up.  
People had for the most part just hunkered down to wait it out but, the nearby river had long since rose over flood crest and was starting to flow over it's banks. So now people were rushing about trying their best to stem the rivers flooding progress, trying to keep the water at bay as long as they could. Ling, being the man that he was and this being his people to watch over, wasn't about to sit around and let them struggle like this. So making up his mind, he quickly got up and headed out of his room, rushing down the hall.  
He managed some rain gear from the staff at the Inn and ran out into the raging storm.

Almost as soon as he got passed the precipice, the wind hit him, trying to shove him back the way he came. But he refused it's push as best he could and struggled towards the townspeople that were desperately doing their best to save their town.  
He said nothing as he reached them, and just began to pile up sandbags where he could, only barely noticing the grateful looks on their faces. He was just one extra man out there, but even one extra was welcome help. That just meant they could go that little bit faster.

He kept at it for what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only about half an hour. In that amount of time they had slowed the rivers progression, but not by much. With each sandbag they laid down, the rough waters battered at it, eventually causing some of them to tear open. It was really beginning to look like they were fighting a losing battle. Mumbles had already started passing through the group about getting everyone in town to higher ground as soon as they could.  
But Ling knew how difficult that would be. It wasn't a huge town but it wasn't a small one either. Trying to get everyone ready and moving would take more time than they had. And the strong winds and heavy rains would slow their progress even more. He knew if that option came to be, people would have to stay behind and continue to lay out sandbags just to give them time to escape. And that would more than likely cost those individuals their lives.  
They needed more hands out here, that's what they needed. Just a small group more would be enough to get the sandbags high enough to stave off the river for a bit longer. Maybe long enough for the storm to lessen, or at best, pass altogether.

And it was with this thought in mind, that Ling noticed a different chi signature next to him. He only glanced slightly to his left to notice someone in the same rain gear next to him. And as the man looked up, Ling's face scrunched up in confusion.  
Li was next to him, giving him a wide grin as he grabbed sandbags and began piling them.  
Ling stood, floored for a few moments before yelling over the wind at him.

“What are you doing!?”

“Helping! What's it look like!?”

“You...didn't think you would...jump in like this!”

“What kind of a man do you think I am really Ling!? I'm not a heartless monster! Anyway, this river goes then we all die!”

Ling only nodded at that. Li knew what others in the town might soon come to realize themselves. That unless they got out there and helped, they didn't have a chance.

And in fact, not long after, more and more people did start to join the group on the rivers banks, passing bags to be piled as quickly as they could get them filled. In fact the only ones not outside now were the children and the elderly. But even they were busy. They were preparing warm drinks and soups for anyone that needed to duck out for a break. The women on the other hand were busy filling the sand bags a ways back from the rivers edge. Including Li's sister, to Ling's surprise.  
Everyone in town was doing something, no one was idle.

After a few hours of battling, they had managed to build the piles high enough to hold the river off, for now anyway. While further down the river, both to the North and South of it, people had busied themselves digging trenches off the river, trying to divert some of the waters flow. They knew they had to make some sort of sacrifice to save the people of the town so, a field was chosen to let the water flow into. Effectively flooding and drowning what crop remained there. A necessary sacrifice. The town was large enough that the loss of one field wouldn't doom them. And everyone involved already vowed to help the family who owned the field, out as much as possible for the coming season.

So for now, the town was safe. Other than a few people who took shifts to keep an eye on the river, everyone else returned indoors.  
Li and Ling were both more than grateful to get some soup and warm drink in them. Unlike the others, neither of them had quit since they had went out there. Both were exhausted, soaked, and frozen to the bone. They shivered immensely as they tried to spoon the soup to their mouths without spilling any of it.

Upon seeing their suffering, one of the Inn owners; a nice elderly man, lead them to the kitchen to let them settle around the fire.

Despite the situation they were in, Ling couldn't help but frown. He never realized just how much in the past some of these people still lived. These kind people didn't even have a proper stove, they still used a fire pit to cook with. Granted, Ling had to admit the food tasted much better cooked this way, everything tasted natural. But he couldn't help thinking how much work it must be. Especially when running a business.  
They had electricity, yes. That wasn't the issue. Stoves just cost so much that Ling doubted even if they saved for years, that they'd ever afford to be able to buy one.

He was pulled from his dreary thoughts as Li nudged him slightly in the arm. Ling turned to look at him, teeth still chattering but much more slowed than earlier.

“You ok Ling?” He asked, true worry written on his face.

“...yeah. Just...thinking.”

“Yeah, I got that. But bout what?”

“How little these people have. Amenities aside...they don't even have enough to afford better weather equipment in this town. That river could have been more properly handled if they had the means to build a flood break quickly enough...”

“That's the world we live in Ling.” Li said as he paused for a moment to drink the remaining liquid from his soup. “Palace don't care about the little people. And definitely not the small towns. They're good for taxes and farming, that's it. They take their money and most their food and then forget about them till the next harvest season.”

“...I'm sure not everyone in the Palace is like that...”

“Hell have you been man? Ain't no royalty good.”

Ling looked at him for a moment before finishing off his own soup and standing up, silently making his way over to the sink to deposit his bowl.

“...you can't honestly tell me you think there's some good in that Palace Ling...”

“You don't know for sure that there isn't Li. Worlds changing. If we don't change with it we fall behind...risk getting used by everyone around us.”

“Well go petition to the Palace then, cause I assure you ain't no one gonna change the way things are run.”

Ling was starting to boil inside a bit, getting annoyed with Li's conjecture. But really, he had no right to be angry with him. How could Li know if there was any good in the Palace? The people of the country weren't even allowed to look at their faces so forget trying to talk with them.  
So instead Ling just sighed, his shoulders dropping a bit.

“...I'm just going to head back to my room for the night. Want to start getting a plan together to gain back the time we lost. Find a quicker route to meet up with my sister.”

He started to head out, but heard the rustle as Li stood, and stilled as Li grabbed his wrist. “What's up with you? Why do you want to put any kind of trust in the Palace? Just how delusional can you get?”

“I'm not delusional Li.” Ling offered up as he looked over his shoulder. “I just refuse to condemn people I know nothing about.”

“Know nothing about? We know everything about them.”

“We know everything about the ones that pass down the laws. But the family is big Li. We can never know everything about everyone. And the past has more than proven good can come from that place. So unless everyone of them come out here to stomp their feet on our faces, I'll give some of them the benefit of the doubt.” With that Ling yanked his arm away and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Li standing alone.

 

When he got back to his room, he slammed the door and flopped down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. He'd gotten so upset he nearly showed his hand. God knows what would happen if they found out who he was. He couldn't afford to lose their help right now, he needed them.

Then he dropped his hands to settle on his legs, staring down at them. It only occurred to him now that he was really just using them. He never really even thought once about how they were getting revenge in their own way for their friend, that girl Li had loved. All he thought of was how it at least kept them at his side, kept them willing to help him. Though, he supposed, they were really all just using eachother. Both had their own reasons for doing this but he was sure that once it was said and done, they'd never speak to eachother again.  
Really it was common occurrence, people meeting up like this to help eachother for a bit then disappearing. But for Ling, a man trying so hard to change how things went, it wasn't right. He shouldn't be using them like this.  
He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. He was starting to wonder just how much of Greed had rubbed off on him before he left.

Growling then, he fell back on his bed, hand falling over his face. He was being stupid, he knew it. Yeah, he needed their help, but he in no way didn't care what happened to them. He would surely not let them die or be harmed if he could help it. But it still just...bothered him. What if they died because he got them into this? Or Li's sister got taken or something?  
Growling again as even more frustration racked him, he finally gave in; rolling over to switch the light off. He wasn't getting any proper thinking done tonight. Best to just try and sleep. Try being the opt word.

 

By the next morning, everyone was up and getting ready to leave. Everyone but Ling that is. He had been awake most the night and so had heard when the rain lessened in the early hours of the morning. He was glad they could probably set off bright and early and try to make up the lost time. Problem was, he wasn't accounting for the cold that was quite obviously coming on. Or at least he hoped it was a cold, the way he was feeling it could be much worse.  
But he didn't get much time to ponder on it, as a rough knock on his door hit his ears like a ton of bricks.

“Oi! Get your ass up so we can get going huh!?”

Qiao...of course it'd be her. Ling grumbled quite loudly, both from irritation and from the fact he was sore all over. From being sick or the work from the night before, he couldn't be sure. Maybe from both.

He grunted another response to her as she yelled again, his voice just not wanting to work today; and he heard her swear loudly and pound her way down the hall.  
Shaking his head, he forced himself to his feet, almost instantly becoming dizzy. He went sideways a bit, managing to catch hold of the bed frame and preventing himself from hitting the floor hard. In that short period of time, he had broken out in a cold sweat, his stomach turning several times over and it's contents barely keeping themselves in place.  
This was not good, this was very far from good. He could not afford to be sick now. If he got stuck laid up in bed, that gave Lan Fan's captors more time to break her and sell her. He might never find her then, and he'll have failed her. So, ignoring his bodies complaints, he slowly made his way over to pack up his things; eventually joining the others in the lobby.

 

It was a long quiet walk as they made their way to Suching. Li had to figure a new route out himself since Ling could barely see straight. And as time passed it became more and more obvious Ling was very far from alright. He got weaker and weaker as the day went on and the occasional rain showers and storms that still popped up from time to time weren't helping. Li swore he could see steam rising off Ling as the cold rain hit his feverish body. If Ling kept on this way, he wouldn't even live through the journey.

But Ling refused to stop no matter how many times Li asked him to. Ling just kept pushing himself harder and harder. Even Qiao had a look of worry on her face, which was really saying something. The whole group was now actively discussing how to get Ling off the road and into bed for a bit. They didn't even worry about if Ling heard them because he quite obviously couldn't. He was either very distracted or really that sick. Most likely the latter. He could barely pick his feet from the ground anymore and so was stumbling quite frequently. By the time Qiao had just suggested, in her true to form way, that they just grab him and drag him to the next town; he had slipped in the mud and fell face first to the ground, unmoving.  
_______________

Ling had fallen into a deep dark place. His eyes darted around, trying to figure out where he was. Where anyone was. He was alone in pure darkness, not even any sort of sound piercing it. And that, he discovered, included his own voice. He knew he was yelling, calling out, but he heard nothing. Panic began to creep it's way through his body, as he realized that it wasn't just that he couldn't hear anything, but he couldn't even see his hand when he put it in front of his face. Couldn't even feel his body as it moved. Was he really even moving then? Was he paralyzed? Worse...was he dead? The panic rose, he tried to run but without any feeling he couldn't even tell if he was moving. Or what he was even trying to escape. Trying to escape death maybe? Surely an impossible feat at the stage he was in now.

He again tried to scream out, over and over and over again, but still nothing was heard. He knew at this point he was sobbing, his mind was telling himself he was, it was like the only thing existing was his mind itself.

But then...he heard it. It was small at first but he was almost certain it was a voice. A small weak voice. Again he tried to call out but his own voice just didn't want to cooperate. All he could do was listen. And again he heard it, a bit louder this time. It was definitely a voice, a female voice. Asking for help? That's what it sounded like. A sad voice begging in the darkness. But soon the darkness itself parted a bit, just in one small area but enough to be noticed. And he knew he could see someone standing there, face in their hands, sobbing. He made an effort to reach out and this time, he could see his hand, feel it moving. Some of the panic left him at that moment but his concern was still strong. But, emboldened, he tried to talk again. It came out rough, almost as a squeak at first, but it was there; and the form ahead of him definitely heard it.  
Arms dropping to the side, the form looked up at him. He had been right, it was most certainly a female...but...no...it couldn't be. It was Lan Fan.

She turned her head from side to side, as if searching, like she heard him but couldn't see him. So again he yelled out, voice at the top of his lungs, pain echoing from within it. And with it, her head turned in his direction...and he gasped.

She really couldn't see him. The dark crimson trails running down her cheeks and the dark voids where her eyes should be was proof enough of her blindness.  
Her face contorted then, as she raised an arm and pointed an accusatory finger at him, glaring as best as the voids of her eyes would allow.

“You failed me! You let this happen to me! The things they did to me, the things they made me do to them! This is all your fault! You let her sell me off! You couldn't get to me in time! You were slow and unreliable just like you always were! You never do what you're supposed to, you just run around and make other people chase you! And when they need you most...you disappear...you let people down...If you had paid more attention for once you would have caught onto your mothers plans. Just like if you hadn't been such a greedy bastard and let that...thing into you...if you hadn't even decided to go to that country for that damned stone...grandfather would still be here! You failed us! You murdered us both!”

“No!” He cried out. “I mean...I...I had to do what I could! Our people would have been lost forever if I hadn't! It was the only thing I could do to gain the support needed! To bring something like that back...is the only thing that could have swayed the balance in my favor...”

She let out a dry, mirthless laugh as she dropped her arm back to her side. “Favor. Favor was all you ever wanted. You always just wanted your fathers approval. It was all greed Ling...greed that murdered both grandfather and I in the end.”

She slowly moved forward, the darkness around her parting with each step she took, and filling in with each area she vacated. And with each step an article of her clothing would fall, till she stood completely naked in front of him.

“Look at me Ling. Look what your greed caused.”

He forced his gaze away, both out of awkwardness and because if he didn't see, he didn't have to admit it to himself.

“LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!”

He flinched, still hesitating, but eventually allowing his eyes to fall back on her. They slowly traced a path over her body, from head to foot. His mind registered every bruise and burn. Every festering cut and the ones still bleeding, deep and angry. And even lower still...  
He turned his head away quickly with a agonized cry. Once he saw the dark bruises on her hips, each in the shape of fingers...he had to look away. He couldn't see the damage below that. Couldn't admit it happened. If he didn't...then it didn't happen. Well, he could pretend at least.

“You can't you know.” She said at last, drawing his attention back to her. “Nothing you try will change anything. You caused this, all of this. Everything I went through was your fault. The beatings...the cruel words, the ra...”

“STOP IT!” He screamed out, throwing his hands over his ears. He wouldn't listen, wouldn't except it.

“...you're worthless...you always were. So just go home. You're obviously too late.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling incoherently over and over to himself, blocking out any words that did manage to get through to his ears. But then...nothing. He felt alone again.  
He cautiously opened his eyes, arms falling to his sides as he realized she was gone.

He stood there, for how long he really didn't know. But at some point he finally broke, falling to his knees and burying his face into his hands. His shoulders shook as the sobs came heavy, completely uncontrollable. He knew it couldn't be. Somewhere inside, he knew he wouldn't make it on time.

He stayed that way till he thought he could hear another voice. It didn't sound like Lan Fan's this time, but it did sound familiar. And the direction it was coming from...there was a light. The darkness was being broken there.  
So, building up what courage he could, he walked towards it. If he was lucky, it was the afterlife calling to him, then all this pain could finally end. Yes. He wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. So with a forced smile on his face, he stepped into the light.

_______________

 

“...complete idiot you know that?”

Confused by the words, Ling slowly opened his eyes. He was in a room...somewhere. Sure as hell wasn't the afterlife, otherwise they had bad fashion sense. But as his mind started to clear a bit more, he realized someone was leaning over him. He let his eyes wander up a bit to see Mei leaning over him, applying a wet cloth to his forehead.

“...there you are. Thought we were going to lose you for a bit there idiot.” But this time her voice sounded less biting and more relieved. “You had a real high temperature, slipped into a sort of coma. Took everything we could do to get it down, and you were throwing a right fit...guessed you were hallucinating or something...”

Was he then? Was that what all that was? Just a hallucination from the fever? It had to be, because there's no way Lan Fan would talk to him like that...would she? What if the coma just left him open to hear her ghostly words? What if she was dead? What if she did mean all those words? What if they really did...

His thoughts trailed of as he began to panic again, his breathing quickened, causing him to hyperventilate. He tried to throw the covers off and jump from the bed, despite his sisters attempts to keep him on the bed. But she was still quite obviously much smaller than him and it was a losing battle, so she called out for someone to come in and help her.

Li was in there in no time, rushing over and grabbing a hold of Ling, forcing him down. But in his delusional state, Ling was insanely strong and it was taking everything Li had to keep him down. He soon had no other choice but to call the others in there, and it took the whole lot of them to finally push him down. But he still fitfully thrashed about beneath them, eyes wide in absolute terror.

“I'm sorry! Oh god Lan Fan I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this!”

“What's he on about?” Qiao yelled over his cries.

“He's still in a delusional state! Probably dreampt something up and he thinks it's real!” Mei yelled as she tried to avoid her brothers thrashing limbs. But finally, suddenly, he went still.

The others seemed momentarily alarmed but Mei knew what was up. “Back up, the lot of you!” 

They did so quickly as Ling shot up again. Mei barely got the bucket in front of him before a mixture of odd colored things poured forth from his stomach.  
It wasn't long though before he fell back on the bed, spent. Mei grimaced and set the pail back on the floor again, covering it so she wouldn't have to see it or endure the stench.

“...there...you alright now...?”

Ling was breathing heavy still, trying to center himself, but he did manage to carefully nod his head. Then he looked at her again, alarmed. She frowned and looked up at the others.

“...could you guys leave us for a bit?”

“You sure?” Li asked.

“Yeah, he's ok now. Has his senses back. I'll call if I need you again though.”

He nodded a bit reluctantly as he lead the others out, closing the door soundly behind them.

It was almost instantly that Ling started going off on everything he had seen, what had happened. It took all poor Mei could do to keep up with what he was saying. But finally he quieted, exhausted.

“Ling...it wasn't real. Those were all fears made up in your head, brought on by the fever. You...you collapsed on the way here, the others carried you as far as they could till they lucked out and saw a farmer with a wagon up the road. He brought you here. They told me what happened, that you were out in the Monsoon damming the river. Are...are you an idiot? You remember what happened before don't you? You have to be careful when out in the weather. You were weakened...”

“Yeah, I remember.” He said, his voice rough and barely audible. “I was there...how could I not remember?”

“And you still risked it?”

“They needed help.”

“They had a whole town to help. They obviously were all going to pitch in whether you went out there or not.” She let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes for a moment while she thought. She opened them again as she continued to speak. “You can't help anyone if you're dead Ling. Not the whole of Xing...not Lan Fan...you can't take risks like that. They said it could take ages for your system to recover...if at all.”

He managed to push himself into a sitting position, despite his sisters protests. “There's more important things to deal with right now then me getting a little sick.”

“A little sick!? Ling, you've been out for a week! You stopped breathing I don't know how many times! It was Pneumonia again, just like before! When....” She did her best to calm herself again, seeing the look on her brothers face. “When are you going to learn to just settle for a bit. They couldn't move either in that. They were as stuck as you. If anything you risked it by pulling that and getting yourself sick. You gave them more time...” She paused then, realizing that wasn't the right thing to say. “I...but I mean...”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” Ling said, feeling horrible that he just bought the slave smugglers time. “I just...I wanted to get her back. I didn't want to waste any more time than I had to...I wasn't thinking...”

“Well...”, Mei started slowly, “that's what love will do to you. But you can't take anymore risks like that Ling. Not if you want to get her back safely. Not if you want to fix this country. She'd scream at you till your ears bled if she knew the risk you just took you know...”

He blinked at her for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I know she would...”

It was Mei's turn to blink now. “You really don't know...do you?”

“Know what?” He asked, raising a brow.

“I heard it from Fu once...not long before...before we all went to Amestris...about when you were sick. When you got Pneumonia the first time. Lan Fan shrugged off training to sit with you the whole time...”

“...she did...?”

“Yeah...took a nasty beating from the teacher because of it...but she felt it was worth it...”

He was quiet then, thinking over things. He'd never known that. He knew they had become pretty close friends when they were kids, and he knew she'd do anything for him now. But he had no idea she had done something like that...when they were kids. Well, truthfully, he didn't remember much from that period in time to be honest. When he got sick the first time, the fever had been so bad it effected his memory, and for a short time, his motor skills. He just remembered his mom was really angry with him for some reason. His father...seemed stoic at best. But to this day he couldn't remember just why. What had happened. All he remembered was falling in the lake at the Summer Palace and getting real sick after. He remembered they had gone in early spring for some reason, thus the water was cold and he got sick. But he really couldn't remember how he fell in. Or why he was being yelled at later.

“Hey!”

He shook his head, not knowing he had zoned out for very long. “Yeah, sorry. Listening.”

“You can't move for a while yet Ling. You're still in a pretty rough state. So for the time being we'll send some people out to get information, try to dig up some of the smuggling rings.”

“...we?” He asked, confused.

“Come on Ling. You took my house under your wing, the lowest house of all. We're already far better off than we were before. Do you think they wouldn't be willing to help you?”

Honestly he was a bit caught off guard by that. He still thought they would in some form resent him for getting what they wanted for a member of their own house. Looks like there really was hope for the families after all.  
A small smile crossed his face then. It felt good to have at least one family not trying to murder him violently.

“...but as I said, you need to stay in bed Ling. This is the second time you nearly died from this.”

“...I don't even remember the first time. I...I don't remember what happened exactly. Just...cold water, and mother yelling...”

Mei quirked a brow at that, but she didn't say anything smug to him about it. She had heard the stories, stories kept from him in an effort to use his memory loss as an advantage. Which of course failed.

She then let a slight smirk tug at the corner of her lip as she looked at him. “Happened cause you were doing what you do best. Disobeying and getting involved with a class lower than yourself. You saved Lan Fan's life...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel bad for torturing Ling so much, I really do.  
> But anywho, there is a reason for throwing in past events, as there always is. It's not random as it may look but, things will just have to play out with time eh?
> 
> Again, thanks to everyone reading this story. Means a lot. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illness and storms still block Ling from getting to Lan Fan. And Lan Fan starts to suspect more is going on than is visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on what a Hungry Ghost is, which is mentioned in the chapter. It's basically a being reborn into the world as a Hungry Ghost because of greed, envy, jealousy, or any form of corruption from their previous life. They have an insatiable hunger for what they wish to obtain. 
> 
>  
> 
> And as for further note on the story itself. This is the time of year things get really busy at work, and will even more so around Thanksgiving and Christmas so chapter updates won't be on any specific timeline. It might be longer between chapters depending on how busy each week gets. Just as a heads up.  
> Also this chapter is a bit shorter but I've been fighting with it for a while because I sort of lost the direction I was going in for a while. So sorry for that.

Ling bolted upright from his sleep, a cold sweat broken out on his brow. For almost every night since he'd gotten there, he'd been having repeated nightmares of what he had seen in his delirium. Lan Fan's face was continually haunting him, along with the words she had said. He knew it was because of the fever, but the words still stung, and they still made the question of 'what if' tingle at the back of his mind.  
He jumped as lightning flashed outside the window, brightening his room for a few moments before plunging him into darkness again. That's all he needed right now, more rain. But it was Monsoon season, not much he could do about it.  
He winced a bit as the door to his room opened, letting a little bit of light in, right onto his face unfortunately. The sting was made worse when someone flipped the switch on. 

After blinking a couple times, his eyes adjusted and he looked over to the doorway. Mei was standing there, a bit of a concerned look on her face. Despite the changes between them she did seem to try to hide her growing concern for him regardless.

“You alright?” She asked as she stepped into the room, closing the door.

“Yeah...bad dream is all...”

“...still seeing the same things hm?”

He only nodded. Despite being wide awake now he could still see Lan Fan's eyeless face staring back at him.

“...she'd never say things like that to you, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know. I can't help it though. It's just...disconcerning...”

“We'll find her...get her back safe. Then she'll tell you herself she'd never say that to you. About the only way I'd see you actually fully believing it.”

“If we find her...” He mumbled under his breath, barely audible.

Mei responded by smacking him on the arm. “Don't you dare start that now! That's no where near like you!”

“Oi! I'm still sore!”

“Tough! Don't talk like that then!”

They spent the few moments following, just glaring at each other, both just mentally daring the other to make a move. It ended with Ling just letting out a deep sigh.

“It's raining again...we'll never get a chance to get moving at this rate...”

“...yeah, about that...”

“...what?”

“...there's been a landslide on the main road through the mountains...we're not going anywhere for the time being..”

Ling sucked in a sharp breath, running his hands through the hair that he only now realized someone had let down. He was trying his best not to turn in place and punch a hole in the wall.

“We'll find another path Ling. There's a whole bunch the woodcutters used to use in the old days. They're animal trails now so, they'll still be traversable. It's not like we have a plan yet anyway so sitting tight is all we can do now.”

“I know...and I know they most likely still can't move either...but the thought of just leaving her in that place another day longer...”

“Shes strong Ling, you know that. Shes probably giving them more hell then they're giving her.”

He only gave her a look. She was trying to calm fears but it clearly wasn't working.

Noticing she was fighting a losing battle, she instead walked over to the bedside table and grabbed a pitcher that sat there, pouring him some water. She handed it to him and sat next to him on the bed.

“So...what exactly did happen that day?” She asked cautiously.

“Hm?”

“That day...with Lan Fan. Where you got sick after. Fu only said so much.”

He thought it over for a moment. This was clearly meant as some sort of distraction, a distraction he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about. But after a few moments, and a couple sips of water, he looked at her.

“Well we were pretty young at the time...so bits of it are fuzzy but...she was one of the servants at the time, too young to train yet. Mother used her for miniscule tasks, just to keep her busy. Despite how she acts today, or what she tells you, she was as much into getting into trouble as I was. She never turned down any sort of adventure I brought up...till that day...”

“...what happened...?”

He squeezed his glass a little tighter, looking down into it as the water within rippled with his trembling hands.

“She uh...wandered off. No one could find her. I mean, they looked everywhere. It was like she dropped off the face of the Earth or something. That's the one and only time I saw Fu flipping out like that...it was terrifying. I mean, even mother and father looked...concerned for him...that's when I knew it was bad. They never showed reactions like that...I wandered off after, to find her. Sad to say even I knew her better than her own Grandfather. I just...knew where to go.”

“Hold on.” Mei said as she scrunched up her face in confusion. “Why didn't anyone just search for her chi? She hadn't had any chi training yet had she?”

“No. And that's what made it weird. Either she taught herself and wasn't telling anyone, or...someone strong enough was hiding all chi surrounding them and her. Or worse of course...she could have been dead...but I knew she wasn't. If anyone's a survivor it's her.”

“And that's when you found her...in the lake?”

“...not quite. She wasn't in it yet. But she was backing away from something...something in the treeline. No chi from either of them...”

He narrowed his eyes a bit as the dark memory crossed his mind. He was back in that moment of time again, across the lake from her and knowing he might not get to her in time. Watching as she continued to back up, and the shadowy figure continued to push forward.

“She uh...she backed right into it, fell in the lake. On top of the fact that the water was still freezing at that point, she also couldn't swim at all. Couldn't even doggy paddle. I ran to her...keeping my eyes on her in case she went under, so I'd have a rough location of where she was. Totally forgot about the shadow at that point. Jumped in right when she went under...only just barely heard people yelling behind me...I just...nothing registered with me, not their words, or the biting cold of the water; nor the shear darkness under the surface. Luckily her chi was readable again...and I got hold of her arms and pulled her up. Fu was right there when I did...had to get her breathing again...father yanked me out and mother started screaming at me...I still didn't register any of it. We got her inside after she started breathing again...I tried to ask her what happened but...she refused to say what she saw. One of the older women said it was a Hungry Ghost or something...I don't know. We left after that, and by the time I got back to the Capital...I was sick...”

He quieted after that, a deep scowl embedded on his face. He saw that moment in life as one of his top bad memories, which is saying something with as many as he's had. But there was just something about the whole thing, like why someone was after Lan Fan. She was just a servant girl at the time, nothing to really gain from it. There were royal family all over the grounds to take for ransom, yet that was obviously not the idea. And there had been no sign of the shadowy figure after Lan Fan went in. In fact...the whole situation was just so completely off. For one, how the hell did someone get on to the grounds? And secondly...why did everyone clam up about it afterwords? Lan Fan hadn't been the only one refusing to talk about it, everyone refused to talk about it. In fact they seemed fine with just treating it as a child's bad dream, something that never really happened.  
And maybe that was it. Maybe Lan Fan's reasons for not talking wasn't her own. Maybe she was told not to. But why? Did they actually know who it was?

“...Ling? You alright there? You've gone so quiet...”

He shook his head a few times before looking back to Mei. “Sorry, hate thinking about that day is all. Still can't...wrap my head around the whole thing. I mean...you said Fu mentioned this to you? Why? Cause from that point on everyone acted like it didn't happen...”

“...I don't know really. It was during one of the meet ups of the houses top ranks. I was a lot younger and for a lot of reasons I wondered why I was there but...beyond all that...Fu just looked really nervous. I know it should be understandable with the houses gathered like that but, it was more so.”

“..maybe that was it then. Maybe they did know who it was. Maybe they were there...”

“And you think they'd let him in the palace if they knew who it was?”

“Maybe they didn't have a choice. Because I'm sure they would have responded after the trespassing incident. There wasn't really a clear idea of who they were after really.”

“Seems like there was to me. Lan Fan.”

“Why would they go after a servant?”

“How long has her family been protecting yours? Maybe there's more to this? I mean, if your parents didn't react even if he was there, yet Fu did...seems pretty clear to me.”

Ling scowled at this. She had a clear point, but he still couldn't understand why. “Maybe it's something we can look into later. The priority right now is rescuing Lan Fan.”

“Well you'd better try to rest then. If you're strong enough you can join in tomorrow. But we'll do it in here. Doctor says you can't move quite yet.”

“I'm fine.”

“You're not. And to be quite honest...how are you not? Should it take this long for lungs to heal?” 

“You tell me. You're the Alchehestris.”

“..just sleep. I'll check in on you in the morning. If you're up for it we'll start planning.”

She got up after that and headed out the door, hitting the lights as she did so. And so Ling was left in the dark with more questions then he had before.

 

 

Meanwhile, miles and miles away, Lan Fan's situation had improved; if you could call it that anyway. She, along with many others, had been moved up to the upper levels of the facility, or whatever you wanted to call it. The bottom levels had flooded massively during the first rain storm, and sadly not everyone made it out. She shuddered as she remembered the screams of the people behind her, begging for help. Most of them were still locked in their cells, doomed to drown as the water filled up the tiny square rooms.  
Now that she thought of it, the screams weren't the worst part. The worst part was hearing them die off, the knowledge that this was the moment the water covered their heads, drowning them.

All that death and yet here she was again, still surviving. She always managed to somehow, like the gods were far from done with her. She wasn't sure if ,she saw this as a blessing or a curse. A chance to keep living till freedom hopefully found her, yet the knowledge she had so much more pain and humiliation to face.  
Her plans for her own escape was washed away with the waters, as the items she stashed away to help her now lay under feet of water.

At least where she was now, she had a window. It was but a tiny slit but it was enough to let some light in at last. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd even seen the light of the outside world. She couldn't even tell how long she had even been here anymore. It felt like years even though she knew that wasn't the case. Still felt like it regardless.

She sighed as she listened to the people outside, forced to work on building up thick walls of dirt and sandbags, in hopes of keeping any future floods of water at bay. She envied them a bit. Envied how they got to be outside in the fresh air, smelling things other then blood and sweat and death. She wished she could be out there too, though she knew that was impossible. She was more than likely the most dangerous person here, there was no way they'd let her outside, giving her even the slightest chance at escaping.  
She felt it was a bit much really. It was almost like they were doing everything possible to keep her in here. Granted, anyone who escaped was a threat to them. Especially if anyone made it back to civilization to report their whereabouts. So she could understand if they were far more cautious with her. If she got out their chances of finding her were next to nil.  
But things still felt off, different. The people here being broken were also still being conditioned when they weren't being beaten. She, thus far, had not been. They did have to take more care in breaking her of course. It would be much harder to do compared to your normal person. But it still all felt wrong, like something else was going on. She was being treated differently and it didn't feel like the obvious reasons were the actual reasons. She was starting to believe she was more a tool than a source of income. She did work in the palace after all, she may not know a lot but, she still saw sections of the building no one else ever would. It was entirely possible they may be thinking about using her for Intel. Fat lot of good that would do them. She'd been trained never to crack under torture, to keep any and all secrets. Problem was despite all that, she already had cracked a bit. And all because Ling was her weakness. Something they wouldn't take long to figure out. Funny, the Empress just wanted to get rid of her, and she may have actually endangered the kingdom by doing so.

She shook her head a bit and leaned it back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. Being further up didn't mean better quality, the roof still leaked and drops of water from the previous rain fell to her face. Compared to the water torture she had faced earlier on, this felt almost soothing. This was something from the outside world touching her for the first time in a long time. Well, other than the light breezes that managed to get in every now and then anyway. It was enough to keep her slight glimmer of hope alive. She might make it out, one day. But would it be worth it? If she did it on her own, then maybe. But if Ling actually came for her, as she always knew he would, he'd be endangering himself. That was not acceptable.

She was brought from her thoughts as she heard the sound of the lock, and the slow ear piercing creak of the door as it opened. She looked ahead as the 'leader guy' as she came to know him, stepped in. She hadn't seen him since after she'd first gotten here, not that that was a bad thing.  
She watched as he closed the door behind him and moved forward, stopping a safe distance away from her. 

He had a small smile on his face, one of those smiles that just screams don't trust anything this person says or does. But it was also a sign that this man was extremely confident, had to be to come in here alone.

“Hello again.” He said, his voice almost sickeningly sweet. She really had a bad feeling about this guy.

“...forgive me if I don't extend any such courtesy.” She replied with a hiss.

“And I wouldn't expect you to. Besides, anyone who does that usually has something up their sleeve and you don't want to know what happens to people that get that kind of idea.”

“Oh you mean like you? You must just have something massive up your sleeve the way you carry on.”

“Well, I won't lie there. I always have something up my sleeve, I am a business man after all.”

“Slave trade is not a business.”

“Perhaps to you. But when you're the low of the low, the people the palace forgets about, you try anything to survive.”

“Right. Exploit everyone who's being exploited like you? Seems like a fair plan.”

He turned the right side of his mouth up a bit, smirking deeper on that side. “The ones who just except whats going on and 'take it' so to speak, deserve everything they get. They should fight, not sit back and watch.”

“Don't exactly see you fighting. You just sell peoples lives like some mere trinket in the market.”

“Oh my dear, that's where you're wrong. So very wrong. Everyone here has a purpose. And everyone plays a part in the grand scheme of things.”

She only narrowed her eyes a bit, not at all liking the direction this was going. “Just get to your point, I'm dying of old age here.”

“In due time my dear. I don't like to spoil the surprise after all.”

“Then why the hell are you here? To mock me?”

“Oh no no no. I would never think of such a thing my dear.”

“...you can stop calling me that.” She growled, having quite enough of his antics.

“I don't see you in the position of telling me anything, my dear.” He stared quietly at her a few moments before turning and knocking on the cell door. “You won't have long to wait till you have your answers though, I assure you.” He said over his shoulder.

She only continued to glare at him as the door opened and he stepped out. After his footsteps disappeared down the hall, she laid her had back against the wall again, listening as thunder again rolled in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm refuses to let up, tempers began to flare, and intentions are being questioned. Just what is really going on here?

Niu stormed into the leaders office, throwing the door open so hard it slammed against the wall and bounced back a bit. It concerned him little though as he stormed forward, stopping in front of the leaders desk.

“...can I help you Niu?” The leader asked, only just glancing up from what he was working on at his desk.

Niu showed even less respect then he did moments before, as he slammed both hands down on his desk, glaring at him.

“We just lost a shit ton more merchandise Fa! Had a fucking landslide bout' ten minutes ago! How long are you going to let this go on!? We're gonna lose money Fa!”

The leader, Fa, slowly raised his eyes to him before ever so gently setting his pencil down on the desk. Releasing a deep, controlled sigh, he got up from his seat and rounded the desk.  
Niu stood up a bit taller, turning to face him as he rounded the desk.

Fa stayed quiet for a few moments, just staring at Niu, making him as uncomfortable as possible. This of course seemed to be very effective as the underling shifted from foot to foot, trying to look anywhere but at Fa's face.

“Niu.” Fa started quietly, reaching out to the man and ever so gently adjusting the collar on his button up shirt, grimacing ever so slightly at the blood stains splotched about the garment.

“...ye...yes?”

Again Fa fell silent before gripping Niu's shirt collar tightly and lifting him up, carrying him a distance across the room towards a far wall before slamming him against it.   
Niu hissed in pain but other than that, wisely stayed silent.

Fa, on the other hand, spoke with a controlled evenness. “Niu. There is a reason why I am the leader here and someone like you are not.” He growled lowly. “I have the brain cells and you do not. What I do here, how I run things, is none of your concern. Your job is to only follow every word I say without question. And never, EVER are you to address me by name. I am just 'sir' to you, nothing else. Have I made myself perfectly clear?”

Niu only swallowed hard.

Fa responded to this by gripping his collar tighter and slamming him against the wall again, harder this time. “Am I...clear?”

“..ye...yes sir.”

“Good.” Fa growled as he released him and let him fall to the floor, crumpling into a ball. “I know what I am doing Niu. It's the same thing I've been doing long before you came here and I'm sure, long after you've departed. So lets keep that straight hm?” Then he knelt in front of Niu, glaring at him. “And never are you to just barge in here without knocking. And never do you again raise your voice to me. And don't ever come in here again in a disgusting shirt as that. Or so help me, what I'll do to you, will far surpass what is done to everyone here. Is that understood?”

Niu could only nod slowly. He didn't trust his voice any longer and he was only barely managing to keep his bladder from releasing.

“Good. Now get up, and get the hell out of my office. And tell Lau to get in here.”

Again Niu only nodded as he scrambled to his feet, tripping over himself as he made his way out of the office. Fa only growled as he made his way back to his seat, looking over as Lau entered the room only moments after.

“You wanted to see me sir?”

“Please close the door.”

Lau did as he was told before he made his way over to the desk, stopping in front of it and waiting quietly for Fa to speak.

Fa continued to finish his work before looking up at the older man. Lau looked far out of place compared to everyone there. He was well in his sixties, hair long since turned silver, creases crisscrossing his face. He held himself with an air of dignity but also one of a humble man. He surely did not belong here. But then again, if he wasn't, than neither would Fa. The chains of fate long ago linked the two and he owed the older man a life debt he would not soon forget.

“Niu says we just lost a hand full more merchandise, is that true?”

“Yes it is sir. Twenty-seven to be exact sir.” Lau stated as he situated his hands behind his back. 

Fa sighed deeply and sat back in his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “We really aren't situated in the best place here. But anywhere else and we'd be vulnerable. We need a plan before we lose anymore people. What side was the landslide on?”

“The North sir. The hill behind the base gave way.”

“That's too close. The walls are reenforced but a good enough flow could still take us out. Chances are though since that finally gave way most of the loose earth has already fallen. So another slide from that side seems unlikely. The water is still a greater threat though. How high is it getting?”

“It's halfway up the sandbag walls sir. If it keeps raining like this I don't expect it to hold.”

“Shit.” Fa cursed as he got to his feet, stalking the room. “We'll have to have some of the staff reenforce the walls. We can't risk anymore of the merchandise. We have to make sure that wall holds till the storm passes. Then...I'll send a messenger out. We don't have a choice but to move everyone out.”

“Sir? How would we do that? With the numbers...”

“I have connections. Don't worry about that Lau. Just get together the strongest we have and keep that wall up. I'll deal with the rest.”

“Yes sir.” Lau said with a low bow.

“You may go now.”

“Sir.” Lau kept bowed, backing up till he reached the doorway before turning to open it. He again bowed low before backing out, closing the door with him.

Fa stood, watching the door for some time after Lau had left. Things had begun to fall apart so quickly. He had been so nearly finished with his plans, but he had been too slow. The monsoons had beat him to it and now he was forced to wait, and the longer he waited the the more time he was giving to his enemies.   
He contorted his face, gripping his right hand into a tight fist and lashing out, punching the wall. He wouldn't lose, not again. Things would work this time, he would make them work. For far too long he had been trodden over and spit on but not anymore. He would come out on top this time. And no storm was going to stand in his way.

 

Ling slowly blinked his eyes open. Somewhere, in the distance, he was sure he could hear voices. He hadn't been all that sure though, seeing as his mind seemed to be full of voices these days. But as he laid quietly in the room, listening, he could tell he was indeed hearing voices. Those outside his head for once.  
Wincing, and with a bit of effort, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, forcing his legs to swing off the side of the bed. Just that effort alone sent a jolt of pain through his entire body. He was so sore. He almost felt like he had been run over by a herd of horses or something. But he willed his way through it, pushing himself ever so slowly over to the door.  
He stumbled more then once, his feet failing to do as his brain demanded them. And with all the effort he was nearly exhausted by the time he reached the door. But he only paused for a moment before opening the it, causing all conversation in the next room to cease.

“Ling.” Mei growled. “I said if you felt up to it you could join us today. You look like you died three times over.

“You said if I feel up to it. Well I feel up to it.”

“That's not...”

“So what are you discussing? It all sounded pretty important judging by the tones.”

Li looked to Mei, trying to ask silently if it was ok to tell him anything. Mei only shrugged. She knew damn well she wasn't going to win this battle anyway.

“This monsoon is the worst it's been in years. There's almost no chance at the time to be heading any further North. Most the main roads are covered under feet of debris from landslides. In fact most the officials out here aren't even letting anyone go any further North, for obvious reasons. It's all mountains and hills up there, and they're all breaking up.”

“I don't care! We can't keep dragging our feet on this! How much time can we waste before they decide to take a risk!?”

“You're talking about risks!? What about the risks to us!?” Qiao barked at him, taking very quick steps towards him and stopping just as their faces became mere inches apart. “You aren't the only one going into this remember! Any risky move you make reflects back on us you know!”

“You don't have to come!”

“We have our reasons for going too so don't you dare feed me that bullshit! Do you think we like just standing around here either? That we're not chomping at the bit to get our hands on those assholes!? But we know that if we just go rushing into something that is far out of our control, we'll just be killed! Get it through your thick fucking head! If you die, she loses her hope! We can't help her, we don't even know what she looks like! She'll be sold, probably to some sweaty slob who'll have his way with her and it'll all be your fault!”

“Qiao! That's enough!” Li snapped, stalking over and grabbing her arm. “You're supposed to make a point, not give him nightmares. Make him feel like shit.”

“He needs to be brought down a few pegs. He's acting like some stuck up noble brat!”

The room fell dead silent after that. Qiao was still fuming, everyone else was just holding their breath to see what would happen next. But nothing did, nothing groundbreaking anyway. Ling only nodding slightly a few times, not even meeting her gaze now. Without another word, he turned and slowly made his way back to the bedroom, slamming the door.  
Li glared at his sister, yanking on her arm so hard it looked like he nearly tore it off.

“You and I seriously need to have a discussion about how to treat people who are emotionally off.” He growled. “You aren't going to make him open his eyes you know. You're just making him think stupid.”

“Who says we need him anyway? We have the general direction, we can just take care of our part ourselves. We don't need that moron.”

“...how insensitive are you...? If mother saw you now...”

She yanked her arm free of him, glaring. “Never mention her again! How dare you!?”

“Hurts doesn't it? To have your emotions used as a weapon against you?”

She said nothing more and just stalked from the room, leaving everyone at a loss for words. At no point was this supposed to turn into a fight amongst themselves, but it had. And that was only adding to the difficulty of the situation.

Mei sighed deeply, causing the group to startle a bit and look at her. “Li, do me a favor and see if you can find any routes that may still be useful. If it's safe enough we'll find a way to sneak through the lines the officials set up. 'IF' they're safe enough. I'm going to go talk to Ling.”

He nodded slowly, starting to move towards the door. He was stilled as Mei's hand fell gently on his arm. 

“I know that couldn't have been easy to say, but I thank you for it. I would have throttled her otherwise.”

“...I might yet. Shes...shes not a bad person, just hurting...a lot. She doesn't like to share her feelings.”

“...in some ways...she and Ling aren't that different...” She pulled her hand away then and let him continue on while she moved on to go talk to Ling.

She found him sitting on the bed facing away from her, looking out the window. His head was low, his shoulders dropped. She slowly made her way over to him, taking a seat next to him. He quickly turned his face from her view, but it didn't take much to know the state he was in. But she wasn't about to point it out. For once she was going to hold her tongue, she did know her limits after all.

“...I'm not agreeing with how she said things, but you do need to take this one step at a time Ling. You won't even make it to the next town with the condition you're in. Besides that...we don't have the numbers to do this. And with the flooding...well...my family is too busy taking care of the townspeople around them right now...they need everyone they can get. So I...I reached out a little further.”

He slowly turned to face her now, eyes wet and puffy, but he still hadn't let anything in the way of tears fall. “What do you mean?” He asked, voice cracking a bit.

“...I called the Elric's.”

“Mei...”

“Save it Ling. We need help. And we're in the middle of a natural disaster here. We can't count on anyone for help here. And they were more than willing. They're already on their way anyway so protesting won't do any good.”

Ling only nodded before looking back out the window. The rain was still coming down in torrents outside, the visibility so low he could barely see the hedges that were just outside the window. He watched as the trees blew nearest the house, bending so far one way or another that they looked about ready to snap at any moment. How they hadn't yet surprised him.

“...Ling...”

“What have I been doing Mei? Seems like I'm always dragging people into my personal affairs. Got that...dumb idea to go after the Philosophers Stone...so Lan Fan and Fu had to follow...so they got mixed up in a war...Fu lost his life...Lan Fan lost her Grandfather...now I drag this poor lot of people into something...risking them. Now Ed and Al are coming...how many more people are going to die Mei?”

“Enough of this talk Ling. You keep making it sound like just because you suggest something people have to do it. But everyone that's followed you have done it because they wanted to. Yes, it was Fu and Lan Fan's duty, but I know they would of followed you regardless. So get your head off the subject and put it on more useful things.”

Finally he smiled a bit, finally letting some words sink in. “Thanks Mei. Hey uh...is it too late to get any breakfast?”

“And he's back. I'll ask them to make you something, but you're not getting anything elaborate. You're still recovering. Now lay back down.”

“Yes ma'am.” He said sarcastically. 

She gave him a quick look which caused him to comply without another word. He carefully planted himself back in his previous position, bringing the blanket up to just under his nose as he watched her go. He was starting to wonder which could be more dangerous. The storm or Mai Chan.

 

By early evening, the rain had finally started to let up, but not before adding more damage to the already long list. Suching had taken a pretty nasty blow. There wasn't a house or place of business that wasn't damaged in one way or another. And more than a few buildings had been completely destroyed, either by the strong winds or trees falling over. On the outskirts fields were completely flooded and any crop that may have still been left in them were now completely drowned.

Mei's residence hadn't fared any better. One section of the roof towards the back had been damaged badly. Part of it had roofing torn up while in another area, a portion of the roof had caved in around the storage room area. Luckily no one had been back there at the time so they could successfully say they came through unharmed. But servants were already busy getting a temporary roof up at least. At least it would keep any rain from the smaller passing showers out. Useful till the next storm front came through anyway. There just wasn't the time to fix it up right before that happened, nor was it worth it. It would just be damaged again.

Li returned about this time. Power had gone down a short time after Mei had asked him to try to get some more info on any open roads, so he took it upon himself to brave the storm to personally talk to the local road technicians. They of course thought he was completely mad for going out in the storm, and equally pissed that he'd bother them at a time like that for local road conditions. They did indeed brand him an absolute nutter.  
But he got what he wanted regardless by looking himself. That way they could keep about their business and he could keep out of their way for the most part.  
Course he wasn't about to go back out into the torrent either so they were no less pissed when he decided to stay and wait it out. If he was going to stay, he was going to work, much to his dismay. So only now had he managed to get away.

As he entered through the gate, he found his sister standing out front under the overhang smoking a cigarette. He shook his head as he approached, stopping to stand in front of her.

“Thought you quit?”

“Thought you died in the storm. Are you an idiot?”

“Generally.” He moved now to get out of the light shower that still persisted stubbornly, standing next to her. “I'm sorry...about earlier. I just...you're taking it pretty hard on the poor guy. You know he's really scared for her.”

“I know. But I'm not about to die for his stupidity.”

“That's what love does Qiao. If you truly have it you'd go to hell and back for that person. And it makes you not think sometimes. He didn't mean to put us in any danger. But...well we know what happens if too much time passes. We've...been in his place before, and lost...”

Qiao turned her head to look at him now, perplexed by her brother's state of mind. He had had moments like this before but, they were few and far between. Or at least far more subtle than this.

“...were you two...?”

“...almost. Just wasn't time...”

“I see...” She looked ahead again and then up towards the sky. “...don't know how I never noticed.”

“Heh. How could you notice? You don't believe in it. You always called it a useless emotion. A trick played on people to make more little...parasites was it?”

“...that may have been a bit harsh in retrospect.”

“A bit?”

She gave him a look, though it wasn't as sharp as it usually could be. “Yes...a bit. I'm just not the domestic type. But I suppose taking it out on the little shrimps wasn't really fair.”

“...you're being awfully nice...” He stated cautiously. But she didn't respond like she usually would to his tone.

“Wouldn't be fair to be harsh to you now would it?”

“No, wouldn't be now would it?”

For a bit they fell quiet, watching the rain fall till it slowly petered out. They could hear the workers clambering about on the roof still as well, shouting at eachother as they tried their best to get the roof secure so they could begin cleaning inside.

“...so, did you find anything out?” Qiao asked after a bit, finally breaking the silence.

“Not much. None of the log roads are safe anymore obviously. All the main roads are heavily watched by local policers. Any of the side roads that are possibilities are hiking trails and even those are iffy. They do eventually lead up through the hills after all.”

“So we're stuck then?”

“Pretty much. Unless we break through a blockade. Which is complete suicide. This place is a mess. Won't be long till this country goes under martial law. Like...more so than it already is...”

“Can they do that without orders from the Palace?”

“Out here? They can do what they like. Things are still so precarious right now with the shift in power soon to come at the Palace, that everyone’s doing their own thing. A lot of the officials are not fond of the next ruler.”

“And where is he in all of this anyway? The Emperor's dying isn't he? Shouldn't the Prince be doing something?”

“Doesn't have power yet. Most likely everything falls under the Dowager Empresses control for now.”

“Shes no better...”

Li only sighed as he looked up at the sky now. “Shes the least of our problems right now. Like I said, their word doesn't mean much out here right now, if at all. They rarely come out here to inspect anything, and with this fucking weather...the officials out here are just going to enforce their own rules. Probably start making the poor people go into forced labor soon to fix all this...”

“...things won't get any better will it? This monsoon is just a turning point...I can feel it. Somethings coming.”

“It's already here. This monsoon just gave them the opening they needed. Hell's going to break loose...”

Qiao took on a solemn look now, one that very rarely graced her features. She knew it was true, and even she lamented in the thought.

 

Further up North, Lau watched as people were being stuffed into military trucks that had arrived shortly after the rain let up. He was still a bit baffled by their arrival, along with the identity of said military trucks. He was starting to wonder just what Fa was getting himself into.

He got his moment to address the issue soon enough as the last of the people were loaded into the trucks. Fa came out after the final group was locked away and the truck began to move off, following the procession of similar trucks ahead of it. He wasn't alone tough. He dragged a heavily chained Lan Fan behind him.  
Lau watched as she continued to fight him the whole way, trying her best to hold her ground. There were continuous tracks where she dug herself in and he practically dragged her, leaving tiny trenches in the ground.

“Sir...what...?”

“Not now Lau.” He growled as he pulled Lan Fan over to the last remaining truck. This one was a smaller one, not a troop transport. More than likely a supply truck. But as he joined at Fa's side, he noticed it had been modified quite a bit. There were rows of heavy chains along either wall, and circles he didn't recognize were etched along inside. He presumed it was some form of Alkahestry , or Alchemy, he wasn't really sure as he knew little of either of them. But seeing as this had obviously been turned into a prisoner transport, they must be some form of blocking circles. Alkahestry, he knew in some small part anyway, was far different from the Alchemy of the west. It was drawn from the dragons pulse and was rather hard to block with mere circles. So they either found a way, or these weren't for blocking Alkahestry at all. But maybe for blocking chi reading. After all, as far as he knew, this woman here was the only person in the whole facility who could chi read.

He watched closer now as Fa shoved her into the truck, climbing in behind her. He began to chain up every limb and even her neck before removing the chains used to restrain her as he brought her out. One thing Fa was, he was no fool. This was a dangerous girl, a smart girl. And judging by her separation from the others, a special girl.  
He backed away after Fa finished restraining her, watching as she tested her restraints. 'Already looking for weaknesses. Good girl.' Lau thought to himself. But he knew it was for not. He could see by her testing of the restraints, that the walls of the truck too were modified. They were built thicker and stronger. She wasn't getting loose anytime soon if at all.

Fa hopped down at this point, still saying nothing as he gave her one final look before shutting the back of the truck up and latching it, adding a lock for good measure. He was acting as though he were transporting a deadly weapon, which in retrospect, he really was.  
He double checked both the latch and the lock before nodding his head at Lau, motioning for him to get into the drivers side of the truck. He of course obliged as he always did. But worry was biting at the old mans mind. Every inch of him was now questioning what was going on here.

It wasn't until both were in the truck, and they were making their way to catch up with the procession ahead, that Lau dared speak again.

“Fa...sir...what's going on here?”

“Just drive.”

“I...I cannot help but worry. You separated the girl from the others. The way you handle her...your connections...and these trucks...these trucks especially. Forgive me for being blunt sir but...these are Drachman trucks...”

Fa was quiet for a few moments, obviously fighting with himself on if he should answer him or not. Finally he turned his head to look out the window, crossing his arms over his chest. “Some of them are. Well...all of them are. But only some are from the Drachman military. The others are decommissioned ones sold to Aerugo.”

“...Aerugo? Sir...what?”

“Just keep driving Lau. Or I might forget that I owe you for my life.” He stated as he turned his head to look at him, eyes narrowed and cold, voice deadly serious.   
Lau did as he was told and continued on down the road, asking no further questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So sorry for the long wait in the update. Like I said earlier, work has kept me busy, and then I lost track of where I put my notes for this story...so I had to search for them. I get lost rather easily if I don't have things plotted out. So I apologize deeply. Chapters may still be slow because of work but, there shouldn't be as much of a space as there was this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elric brothers finally manage to make their way into Xing and bring more dire news with them. News that turns everything the others may have thought before on it's head. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Lan Fan is moved to a new location, and finds out a little more about her captor.

Ling hobbled out of his room a few days after his melt down with Qiao. He had done little else over those few days but rest in bed and continue to ponder over the what if's. He left a lot of whatever planning may be going on to the others, deciding he just wasn't up to the task anymore for the time being.  
But that had all changed when he heard the usual grumpy protests from a very familiar voice. He couldn't help but to smirk at that point, as he entered the next room and found a very pouty Edward Elric slouched in a chair. His younger brother Al was rolling his eyes at him as he made his way to another chair around the table, flopping in it. Even he was clearly irritated, but not to the extent of Ed. Then again, Ed always knew how to make a show of things so, it was to be expected really.

“Between that damn train,” Ed started, “ and the fact the storms have everything transport wise plugged up, I'm surprised we made it here at all.”

Mei raised a brow at him, wanting to point out both were one in the same, till Al piped up.

“It was a really old train. The seats were more uncomfortable than a train usually is. And when we changed lines here, we were stuck with massive amounts of Xingese that are quite obviously unhappy right now. Fights were breaking out everywhere. We got held up cause one guy actually got thrown from the train...lucky he didn't end up under the wheels...but we did eventually manage our way. Though the last bit was on foot. Hardly a clear road up this way anymore.”

“Well the good news is it seems the storms are starting to slow up. They're not as frequent now.” Mei said as she took a seat next to Al, smiling at him.

Ling finally decided to speak up, hobbling over with a raised hand. “Long time no see Elric's.”

Both boys looked over to him, both giving a small smile to him as he carefully settled into a seat.

“You look like hell man.” Ed said with a slight frown now.

“Still recovering a bit. Hard to keep up any strength when they feed you nothing but broth all the time...” He said with a pout, giving a sideways glance to Mei.

“Oh don't even start. Saves me from losing all my food to your bottomless pit of a stomach.”

He rolled his eyes a bit, saying nothing more of it though. “So...how have you guys been? Heard things are well on the path of repair back in Amestris.”

“Yeah.” Al said with a nod. “It's actually quite surprising how long it took to fix up Central, even with Alchemist help. Then again, they were more centered on getting some form of government set up so they could keep peace in the meantime, so it's understandable I guess. Grumman did a good job stemming fears.”

Ling nodded a bit. “Everyone else?”

“Roy and Riza are still tiptoeing around eachother. Like no one sees how they feel about eachother. But other than that, both are still hard at work within the military, getting things running smooth again. Havoc's walking again. Everyone else is doing their part too. Most have even ranked up in this time.” Ed said as he straitened up in the chair.

“You guys still involved with the military?”

“Somewhat.” Al said. “We tend to offer help when needed. Brother instructs classes on Alchemy now and then, teaching basics mostly. I do the show and tell for it sometimes...”

“...still weird not having the ability to do Alchemy anymore huh?” Ling asked, voice a bit quiet.

“Yeah. But it was worth it. I wouldn't change my choice even if I had the chance to. Al was more important.”

The room fell silent for a moment, no one missing Mei's hand falling on Al's for a moment before she pulled it away.

“And you and Winry?” Ling asked after the long pause, quirking his brows a few times.

“Doing fine.” Ed said as he shifted his eyes to the side.

“I'll bet.” Ling chuckled.

“Anyway,” Mei cut in, “we really should get onto business. As much as I'd love to catch up, we really are in a pinch here.”

“Right.” Ed said as he shifted and settled his arms on the table, leaning in a bit. “We did some looking around before we left, seeing what everyone else was reporting about here.”

“And?” Ling asked.

“Well, other than what little they got from Xingese that have escaped the country, they don't really know a lot. Just that there's civil unrest, the storms tearing the place apart, stuff like that. No ones mentioned anything about people in any kind of slave trade. Though, most people kind of assumed that was going on anyway. Xing does kinda run on an old system after all. Thing is though...we did find something else while prodding around.”

“What?” Mei asked.

“...I'm not entirely sure it's just a slave trade going on here. Between Amestris, Aerugo, Creta, and some smaller districts further west...people are missing too. Not like the usual numbers. On a relatively alarming scale. Like whatever is going on, no one really feels the need to hide it.” Ed said.

“And you're sure it's really connected? There's a multitude of reasons people can disappear. Every country has their own thing going on, and if you're not an insider you won't always have all the details.” Mei stated in her matter of fact tone.

“The disappearances all started around the same time.” Al said, ducking down and digging in his bag next to him. He pulled out a rather thick manilla folder and undid the string, opening it and sliding it forward a bit. There were newspaper clippings, reports, personal accounts, you name it. All documenting strange disappearances that did indeed date back to the exact same starting point. “They don't discriminate.” Al continued. “All age groups, sexes...doesn't seem to matter. And there's little to know evidence ever left behind at the scenes. No forced entry...that alone made people believe that the first few may have been done by people the victims knew but...then the number of disappearances exploded. It became obvious the act was done by a professional. Probably someone with infiltration specialties.”

“Ex military maybe?” Mei asked.

“Would make sense. But that would be a lot of personnel acting together as well, and it would be a combined effort from each country. If that is the case...one has to ask just what is going on? This is an operation on a massive scale.”

“We did bring this up to Mustang and Grumman before we left...so they can start to take some form of action while we're away. So on top of coming to help you...this has turned into an actual mission. Slave trade is fairly large here so even if Xing may not be the source, it definitely could be a stopping off point. In the meantime, Grumman has ordered a curfew...MP's patrol in groups at night. Certain number in each section. Kids aren't allowed to go to and from school alone...things like that. And since we're trying to patch things up with Creta and Aerugo, Grumman's passed the information on. Partially a political move but...he really does genuinely care as well.” Ed said as he tapped his index finger on the table, obviously worried.

“...I never imagined it could be this large...” Ling said as he worked his way back to his feet, making his way over to a window to look out. “It never even occurred to me. Like you said, slave trades common here, so no one ever thought to check into anything more sinister. Now...now I don't know what to think. For all we know this could have been properly timed.” He turned to look back at them, mind racing with possibilities. “It's been going on for some time then, and I can't be sure if the unrest going on right now isn't part of it either. Timed on purpose...part of this.”

“We aren't entirely sure Xing is the source of this, like brother said. So we can't be sure if it's partially the reason behind it or just someone using the events to accomplish a goal at the same time.” Al pointed out as he began to dig through the folder again. “But I suppose it's not that far of a stretch. It wouldn't be the first time a single event was started for the purpose of many events.”

He pulled out a few sheets of paper, each looking very official, and slid them over to Mei. She took a look at them before motioning Ling to come over. He made his way over slowly, looking a lot more worse of than he actually felt. He was just really hungry and overtired from sleeping so much. Even still, it was received by worried looks as he made his way over.

“...I'm fine, I promise. So whats this about then?” He asked as he leaned in best he could between Mei and Al. These two sure didn't believe in personal space any longer.  
He glanced at the documents after Mei slid them over a bit, so he could see them better. Each was a document from every country and smaller district involved with the missing persons incidents. Each had the date of the first missing person exactly the same, and in fact it had started little over a year before, same as when people in Xing started to disappear. So there truly was a connection. Why was still the question. The fact that so many people had to be gathered up did not look good at all.

“Well this is looking a bit familiar...” He said at last, straightening up. “Familiar yet different. At least I hope different. If there are Homunculus again...”

“We thought about that.” Ed started, “But you're right about it looking different. For one, the same plans Father had would be stupid to use again. It'd be recognized right off. Secondly, there's still not enough people missing for that type of goal. The number together doesn't even add up to what would be needed, and it's a slow way to go about it. Again, it would be noticed long before they had a chance to get going on things. One couldn't rule out someone eying that again, but at the same time, there's the events Father went through just to manage the start of it all. He was an anomaly. It's not surprising he could accomplish what no human could. There's been no successful transmutation by a human to create a living Homunculus, that we know of anyway. But again...speaking from experience...even with our minds, we even failed...”

Ling cleared his throat again, realizing this was entering an uncomfortable area for the Elric's. “You're right. That would seem a dumb move by anyone. But the alternative is no less terrifying. This means someone does hold enough power to get this many people under their control to accomplish whatever goal their reaching for. And there's only a couple guesses as to what the people could be used for...slave labor or experimentation...”

The room fell silent again. They had gained much more information but still none of it lead to even the slightest of answers. Just more questions. This was turning into far more than a rescue mission, it was accelerating towards another war no doubt. And with as enormous as it was, it looked more like a world war. Ling couldn't even remember when the last world war was. Most of the battles that happened over the centuries were civil wars and pretty much everyone against Amestris. In fact most of them were Amestris' fault because of Father. And even though the countries had been fed a watered down version of what happened, they were still leery. Would they really believe that someone was manipulating all the countries for some nefarious purpose? Our would they fall back on their old suspicions and wonder if Amestris was up to something again? These days anytime anything global went wrong the first words out of anyone’s mouth was, 'think Amestris is plotting again?'

 

This was making Ling wonder more and more about the purpose of this all. The disappearances started about the time Amestris was well on their feet again. Well, enough so that Central didn't look like a war zone anymore and some resemblance of normality had returned. And the government had a foothold again with Grumman at the lead.  
It was also the time unrest had started up in Xing, also around the time the Emperor had publicly announced Ling would be the next Emperor. And it was making him wonder if Lan Fan had become a lucky break for whoever was behind all this. Or at the very least, behind things here in Xing. His mother may have sold her off at just the right moment for things to gain a better footing. Lan Fan may be more a pawn than a slave. If that were true, then it meant someone was trying to breed the seeds of unrest. Keeping people anxious towards Amestris, pushing Xing to the brink of civil war...and god knows if that were the case, they had the key to controlling him. Lan Fan.

“...hey...are there any reports of people missing from Drachma at all?” Ling asked, suspicion rising in his voice.

Al was quiet for a moment before double checking through the files. “...nothing here...you don't think...”

“I'm not sure. I can see them still being pissed at what happened at Briggs. I mean, that Kimblee guy single handedly dealt them a fatal blow. They had some of their best men out there thinking they were going to take the base. But at the same time...that'd be a bit predictable too wouldn't it be? Maybe they wouldn't orchestrate it but, no doubt they wouldn't have a hand in it. They'd profit from this for sure, but they certainly haven't rebounded enough to deal a blow themselves.”

“...what do you mean profit from this? Profit how? What are you getting at?” Ed asked, quirking a brow.

“...I think there's possibly a far worse outcome behind all this...I think someone is trying to start an all out war between countries...a world war...but I'm still not sure why exactly...and I'm still not even sure I'm right here...by the gods I hope I'm wrong...”

All eyes fell unblinking on Ling, trying to digest his accusations.

“...that's a really big assumption...” Mei said quietly. Both not wanting to believe it yet at the same time seeing exactly what he meant.

“...I have to be sure first. I have to get in contact and make sure reports from Drachma weren't overlooked...” Al said, taking to staring uselessly at his hands. “Drachma is the last country we want to be at war against...we have to be sure there's a possibility of their involvement before going forward with that part of the accusation. I mean, of the ones we've had issues with in the past, they're the most dangerous.”

“Hardly.” Ling said, turning to look towards the window again. “You haven't fought a Xingese soldier before...”

“We've fought Fu and Lan Fan...” Ed pointed out cautiously and quietly.

“Guards have honor...” He turned to face them again. “...our soldiers honor only blood...”

 

\--------------------------

 

Lan Fan wasn't entirely sure where she was now. Sometime before they reached their new destination, their leader had ordered the truck stopped and had come to the back to blindfold her. Smart move really. He wanted to be sure she couldn't memorize any of her surroundings when they moved her again. It really was starting to worry her. Either he was being overly paranoid, which he had every right to be, or she really was worth more than she thought.  
But that was hours before. She was chained up in some dark room somewhere now. From what she could tell while they were chaining her up, before the door was closed and the light of the world taken from her, the wall itself was pure rock. She made an easy assumption that this base was in some cave system somewhere. Which meant they were still well in the North. Any deviation in direction would have taken them away from the cliffs and mountains. She wasn't entirely sure how safe it was to be in some cave during this time of the year but, these walls were quite solid. No threat of caving in or anything here. And she supposed as long as it was a strong structure, being inside a cave was probably the safest place. As long as they were high enough to avoid flood waters, which she was sure they were, all should be well.

But that only eased a small part of her worries. There was still the fact of her captivity, the growing questions to the true purpose of it. She was certain there had been some hidden agenda from the very start. The torture may really have been to break her, or more sadistically, some form of vengeance for something. After all, if there was a bigger purpose for her being here there had to be a bigger purpose for the beatings.  
Her mind had been trying to wrap itself around all this information but for the life of her, she couldn't come to any sort of conclusion. She surmised that they probably had broken her to an extent, she sure wasn't thinking at full capacity.

She took a deep breath and tried to steady her mind. She'd just start from the beginning, piece things together.  
She was taken very early in the morning. More than likely to avoid the possibility of running into Ling. None of the guards had looked particularly happy about it. Fu had garnered great support among the palace guards, so his granddaughter would be no different.  
When they reached the gates, she had been grabbed by a group of men who's faces had been covered. They restrained her quickly and threw her into the back of a truck. She remembered the side had said it was some kind of delivery transport. That part she couldn't really remember because they threw her in so quickly after she got a good view of it.

She could tell they must have traveled for many hours. That was proven when they took her out of the truck and the mountains were in view. Well that and the fact the sun was now setting. She had been taken far to the North.  
She spent a while just chained up in her cell, only seeing people when they came to feed her. During this time she had no real way to tell time, so she had no idea how long she was there before the tortures started. And she still had no idea how long she had actually been gone. She could only assume it had been many, many months.  
The tortures themselves had been kept relatively light in comparison to everyone else. So they must need her to stay somewhat functional.  
And now the tortures had stopped and she was being protected like some kind of precious treasure. So she was indeed needed for something, but what still baffled her. Without having any further details it was hard to piece everything together. She had no idea what was going on in the outside world. Her best and only guess was it had to have something to do with the Palace, and thereby most likely, Ling.

Her thoughts were disrupted as the door opened, light pouring in and stinging at her eyes. This had been another good play by them. They kept her in pitch darkness so when they did have to remove her, her eyes would need a long time to adjust and the pain would force them to stay closed.

She opened her eyes slowly though as she heard the door close. There was still a little light, as whoever had entered had a lantern which he promptly settled on a hook on the wall by the door. He stood next to it, looking at her, but moved no closer.

“Hello.” He said, his voice ragged and raspy. An older man. She obviously didn't respond to him.

“I mean you no harm.” He said after a few more minutes. “I am Lau, confidant to our leader.”

“And?” She asked at last. Making sure to add that bite back to her words.

“I assure you, I do not share in whatever ideals that he does.”

“Yet here you are, helping him.”

“Being at his side and helping him are two different things. I too have a purpose for being here, but none are as his. I am but one man, surrounded by an army of cut throat murderers.”

She tilted her head to the side, as much as she could anyway. “Going to have to be a bit more clear on your purpose then.”

“I saved his life a few years back, he owes me a life debt now. That is by no means the reason I saved him, nor was the ability to be at his side the reason. It just became a fortunate opportunity. I chose to be at his side both to stop him...and to save him.”

“...save him? Why would you want to save him? Look what he's doing.”

“I'm not blind, nor am I capable of even doing such an act. Age does have a bit to do with it. He's young and strong...and his mind is clouded with greed and deceit. He could easily snap me in two.”

“Then why stay? What do you hope to accomplish? Will you try to talk him down? Because I sure don't see that happening.”

The old man sighed as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have to try. You don't understand the full complexities of my situation. I have to give him a chance.”

“I can't understand if you don't tell me.” She snapped. Her bite was still quite strong, and her tongue lashed in distrust.

He sighed once more, no longer looking at her. He kept his head dipped towards the floor, looking every bit a tired and defeated old man. “Must we elaborate further?”

“If you want my trust, yes.”

Finally he looked up at her again, the shadows cast on his face by the flames from the lantern making his face look more forlorn than the darker tone it should have cast.

“He is confused as to who he is. He believes he is part of a world that he really isn't. A world that he believes has abandoned him. And because of that he can't see the truth in front of his face. His actions are dictated by the acts cast against him by his family, a family he believes has cut him from his rights. But he doesn't know...doesn't know they were never his family...”

“So he's just a spoiled brat making the rest of the world pay for what a few cast on him? Real good reasoning there. And still doesn't explain why you can't go against him.”

“...” He pushed off the wall, walking closer but stopping still out of reach. “I can't...because he is my son...and he doesn't know it...”

Lan Fan closed her mouth now, understanding the love of a father. “Oh...great...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to again thank everyone for enjoying this story. As always means a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Fa's past gets revealed, and Ling makes a decision.

For a long time Lau and Lan Fan just stayed quiet in the cell. For whatever reason the old man still seemed to have a purpose for staying there. Lan Fan, surprisingly, had no problem with this. It would be easy for anyone to make up a story, to earn her trust and loosen her tongue. But there was something about this old man. Something screamed that everything he said held truth. So she didn't question him and just excepted finally having someone near she could actually trust. He, in fact, could even be her ticket out of here if she played her cards right.

She looked up at him after a few more moments, finding he was still standing in the center of the room, still a safe distance from her.

“...if you help me...maybe I can help you. I'm not sure you know everything he's up to, but I know you have to know a good deal. It's obvious he's moving down a destructive path, we both want to stop him. But I can't do it like this...”

“...there's no way. There's too many men here. Not even you could manage it.”

“Guess you don't know me very well then do you? I'm the last person in the world anyone would want to cross. Please...I need to know whats going on...”

Lau went quiet again. It was obvious he was contemplating his options. It was a double edged sword for him, so much to gain yet so much to lose as well.  
But after some time, he seemed to have made up his mind as he looked up at her again.

“You're right. I don't know much. Even though I am closer to him than anyone else here, he still does not tell me everything. He's told me nothing of his plans for you, but it's obvious to assume you are a piece in the grander scheme of things. If you put things in the perspective of a chess board...you are not a mere pawn. You would be a piece much closer to the king.”

“Well...I'm no queen...a knight sounds more the part...”

“Bit of both perhaps.”

She gave him an odd look, wondering what he was playing at here.

“Come now. Everyone knows the stories. A Prince who holds his guard closer then his own family? What does that sound like to you?”

“He's royalty. You can hardly call them a family to begin with.”

“Not all royalty look at everything politically. Your Prince has more then proven that. And that's whats gained him supporters and enemies. My son included. Ling is indeed a part of all this. He hates him most.”

“Why? What has he done to him? You would think most commoners would accept the change Ling...the Young Lord offers...”

There was a long pause before Lau spoke again. “Ling was never supposed to be Emperor. In fact the Emperor already had someone in mind before Ling was even born. Plans...changed though.”

“What do you mean?”

“The one he chose...turned out not to be his son...”

“You mean...”

“...that's right. I...there was a time when I held a position in the palace. Well, not in in, but the business I ran. I used to have a construction business when I was younger. It became the primary source for Palace renovations. But it was just a job. Just because I offered him my services...didn't mean I went along with his ideas. I became an inside man for the underground resistance movement that was forming...”

“I'm taking it the Emperor found out? How are you even still alive?”

“I was to be put to death, but he had a much better idea in mind for me. He took my only son, my only child...emotional pain can be far worse a punishment after all. And it didn't stop there. My wife blamed me for all of it and left me...I lost everything. I was so down stricken I could barely manage my business. Soon...the Emperor took that too. The rebellion failed as well...I was left with nothing.” 

“So...the Emperor chose your son to rule?”

“My son turned out to be the perfect ruler. He had all the same Ideas the Emperor did. He didn't waste his time with squabbles with the rest of the family...if they came for him, he just removed the threat. I'm still not entirely sure what changed after that...Ling was the last choice anyone would expect. But he some how found a place in the plan. My son was overlooked and eventually forgotten.”

“But this...makes no sense. He told me once...all this was about the people the Palace forgot about...I fell for it.”

Lau nodded slowly, moving closer now. “People can do evil things under the veil of good. We can hate them for it...but a small part of us sympathizes with their plight. He was a monster to you, but you still understood him didn't you?”

“So he got me to think twice...hesitation bought him more time. More time to work on me even more. Dammit, I'm smarter than that.”

“He's very manipulative.” 

Lau dug in his pocket then, producing a pair of keys. He went about quickly, yet as quietly as he could, removing her restraints.

“Thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet. We still have to get out of here. Your automail is in a room near here, that will have to be our first stop. I can't fight, and though I'm sure you could still handle yourself, it'd still be a risk doing it one armed.”

“You're right there. So lets get to it then shall we?”

He nodded and turned for the door now, opening it slowly and peeking out. Once he was sure no one was around, he motioned for her to follow him.  
It was slow going even though they only had a little way to go to the room that held her automail. But they couldn't take any risk, each step, each breath, had to be taken into consideration. Anything could easily give them away in this echoing cavern.

Eventually they did reach the room, Lau again cautiously opening the door. The room wasn't empty unfortunately. Niu, of all people, occupied it. He seemed to be busy taking inventory of the weapons stored within.  
Lau cursed silently to himself, glancing around to see what would do the job to make quick work of him. At his age he couldn't risk a fight, nor could they risk anything too loud.  
Lan Fan though had other plans. She gently set her hand on his shoulder, the look in her eyes saying it all. He only nodded slowly and moved aside, letting her in. He carefully shut the door as she began to make her way closer to Niu.  
Niu, thankfully, hadn't noticed them. He was still too busy with what he was doing and now had his back turned to them.

Instead of going right for him, Lan Fan went silently towards her automail, knowing the second she jammed it into her nerves, he would be alerted. She had gotten good at suppressing the yelp of pain, but the slight electrical sound it gave off when connected would echo quite a bit in here. So she knew as soon as the nerves were reconnected, she was going to have to take him quickly.

Slowly, carefully, she reached for where her automail had been stored, looking at it only for a moment to know it's exact location. She then moved her eyes back to Niu, keeping a watch of his every move as she reached.  
At last she felt the cool steel against her fingertips and she knew she had to be ready. Centering herself for a moment, she gripped the automail and quickly jammed it back into the port, the zap of the wires echoing through the room.  
Niu turned quickly at that, but Lan fan was already moving, lunging; arm extended. He didn't even have time to yelp before her metal grip fell on his throat, slamming him against the stone wall.

“You and I...” She hissed, “Have some unfinished business.”

His eyes grew wide as both his hands gripped at her metal hand. He couldn't speak so he had to resort to pleading with his eyes, begging for his life.

“Isn't it funny? How easily roles can turn?” She continued. “All I have to do is keep squeezing, and your life can be snuffed out just like that. And I should, I really should. But I keep asking myself if I really want to be just like you. But I also have to remember that if I let you go, you're a risk to our escape. So, do you see the dilemma?”

He was visibly trembling at this point, knowing full well it didn't look good for him. All he could do was continue to plea with his eyes, hoping some part of her was soft enough to let him go.  
But he should have known it was just wishful thinking. She didn't get her position for her diplomacy.  
But before she could even make her decision, an arrow whizzed passed her ear.  
Caught off guard, she released her grip on him and let him drop to the floor, staring at the arrow sticking out of his neck, listening to his gurgling croaks as he tried to breathe through the blood pooling in his throat. Not long after though, he fell limp.

She turned at this point, looking over her shoulder towards where Lau stood. He held a crossbow poised in his hands, an alarmed look on his face.

“I killed him...I...we didn't have time to...”

Lan Fan relaxed a bit and walked over to him, settling her hand on the crossbow and lowering it.

“You're right, we didn't have the time. I should have just ended it right away, not make you have to make that choice. I apologize for that...making you spill blood.”

He just stayed quiet, staring at the corpse on the floor, watching as the blood started to form on the floor around him.

“We have to go Lau.” She said as she took the weapon from him. “Think on it no more for now, or it will cloud your mind.” 

He finally pried his eyes away, making for the door without saying anything further. For now they had to center on getting out, nothing else mattered at the moment.  
He opened it again but this time Lan Fan moved out first, looking back at him.

“I have my arm now.” She said quietly. “Any further bloodshed, let it be shed by me.”

And bloodshed there would be.

 

 

Night had fallen and for the first time in a while, the faint glow of the moon could be seen through the cloud cover. Things were starting to look up.  
Ling sat on the roof, staring up at it. Since he was young he wondered so many things about it. What it was like on it's surface, if there were more like it out there somewhere, somewhere beyond the sight of any being that resided here. If somehow, maybe, there was life in some form crawling on it's surface.

Lan Fan used to join him on some nights when he sat on the roof of the Palace, both voicing their opinions of it. Her favorite, and most used, was that it was formed from the mass he inhaled into his gut at every meal. Logic didn't matter to her here, it was funny so it was her decision that it was indeed made of that.  
Ling eventually decided it must be so too.

It felt strange now though, doing this without her. It had become something they always did as kids, and even though he didn't do it much when he got older, she was still there when he did. It was their thing. The one thing they could do together as normal people. They would forget their roles on those nights, something Lan Fan had protested at first. But then Ling had said something, something that proved to her right then and there that this man would never change his beliefs. He had said that the sky held more stars then anyone could count in a lifetime, in a million lifetimes. And it could also hold this massive form that watched over them every night, and that somewhere out there, there must be more. There had to be. Where they were was a pin prick in a massive sea, so what good was an Emperor against that? If the moon fell from the sky, would his role save them? No. The sky was greater than him, so he shouldn't pretend to act like he was more important than anything, than anyone. Because it didn't matter. There was always something bigger than all of them.   
She protested no more after that.

And it was at this moment, that that pin prick in a massive sea really hit home. It was scary to think about it at all really, but he wasn't alone when Lan Fan was there. But now she wasn't. He never felt more alone then he did now.

He turned his head quickly as his chi readings were peaked. He waited till he heard the familiar sound of flesh and metal making their way up top. He relaxed then and just waited for Ed to approach.

And he did a few moments later, taking a seat next to him.

“Should you even be out here yet? Isn't it too soon?”

“I'm fine. Bed rest is all well and good but you still need fresh air to get better.”

“Yeah but, it's still pretty cool out here. That won't help.”

“I'm fine Ed, really.”

“Your call then.”

“...did you find anything out?”

Ed let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky. “Yeah, a bit anyways. Drachma has no missing people. And there isn't much action military wise, like we thought. They're still picking up the pieces. But we did find out they shipped out some of their military vehicles. Destination, Xing...”

“So they are supplying them?”

“Well, transports anyway. No tanks or anything have gone out. Though I'm fairly certain that's got more to do with the fact Kimblee destroyed a good portion of them.”

“Well...proves they don't have the means to start another war anyway. And transport vehicles make sense. They can move all the kidnapped people with them. So we know they have help, but we still don't know the scope of what they're up to, or how many people are involved.” 

“Which means when we find them, we'll be outnumbered regardless. We have one Alchehestris and one Alchemist...the rest physical fighters.”

“Well I've learned my lesson. I know we're on borrowed time but, I also know we still need to plan before running in. Might have to find more allies...”

“How do you plan to do that? Most people round here seem too afraid to be doing anything in the way of fighting.”

“Maybe Li knows some people willing.”

“I know this is a pretty major thing but, you really think he'll do that for you? And even if he does, who's to say his buddies will agree? I'm sure his friends are all pretty seedy, what will they ask in return?”

“What choice do we have Ed? If it was just Xing maybe I'd find a different answer but it isn't. What we do here extends everywhere else.”

Ed shut his mouth at that moment, laying back on the roof and crossing his arms behind his head. He stayed like that for a long moment before speaking again.

“Balls in you court then. We'll follow your lead. If you think this is the right answer, then we're with you.”

“I'm not sure it is the right answer, but right now it's all we got. I'll talk to Li and see what we can get going. You and Al see if you can dig up any further information. There can't be nothing out there. Bad guys always slip up somewhere.”

“You got it.” Ed said as he rolled to his feet. “Pretty late now though, time zone difference and all. We'll put more inquires in in the morning.”

“Thanks Ed.”

“Anytime Ling.” And with that Ed descended back down and went inside, leaving Ling once again alone on the roof. 

Ling found himself questioning every decision he made now. He had to keep it from being personal now, but the problem was it still was personal. And beyond that, how much weight could he push around before people started questioning why he was so good at it? It was easier when you were trying to save a friends life. It was harder once it turned into a possible world wide threat. If it turned to a military situation, his hand could be blown. Li and the others would probably be pissed off that he lied to them. If they found out in the middle of everything, they could even turn their backs on him. And on the other hand, if they did get some of Li's buddies to join, would they fight the war or look at the price that could be on his head? The world could be blown to hell to some people and they still wouldn't care. Money was all that mattered. Money could save their asses in a situation like that.  
But Ling felt like he had no choice. If he was truly going to get the help he needed...he had to be truthful. He'd have to reveal his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, if you aren't reading my other story...my main comp crapped out and I'm using my much older, much more senile laptop. It gets grumpy and I have to take multiple attempts to get it to let me upload anything. So...still gonna be slow on uploading. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Fan and Lau facilitate their escape, and Ling and the others find that things are far more complicated than they previously thought, when the past is found to be a part of everything.

Lau was barely keeping up as Lan Fan slashed her way through the base. They had run into more opposition then they had previously expected and Lan Fan was just barely keeping them in one piece. Their problem lay in the fact that there was just too much echoing in the tunnels. When she cut the first man she met out there down, his cry echoed onward. She had cursed herself loudly for not instead slitting the mans throat. She was happy with finally having some form of freedom that she got too sloppy and didn't think things through enough.  
Now she was just trying to get them out of there before Fa got involved in things, which she knew wouldn't be long. He was probably already on his why towards them.

So all she could do was cut anyone down that got in her way and keep moving forward. But the other issue was Lau. The older man was slowing more and more as they went along. Soon he wouldn't have the strength to move on at all. She would have to find another way out of here once they got out of the cave. There was just no way the older man could push on much further after all this.

So she surmised she would probably have to find a truck, god knows there was enough of them around here. If she could just get them into an area more familiar to her, they stood a much better chance. So she'd have to figure out just where in the North they were. If it was anywhere near where she thought they may be, their prospects would look much better.

But getting out of here just wasn't turning out to be all that simple. She yelped in surprise as an arm stretched out from around a corner, connecting with her face and sending her tumbling to the side. Worst off, the passage on the other side lead downwards so as soon as she hit the ground, she was sent tumbling uncontrollably down the slope. All she could do was try her best to keep her face and head covered as she hit rocks along the way.   
She finally came to a rest at the bottom after smashing very painfully into the rock wall at there. 

Luck was still not on her side though, as no sooner had she managed to get up, then the one who cuffed her to begin with was on her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, slamming her against the wall several times as he sneered at her.   
He didn't seem to care all that much about who she was or of her importance. He just kept slamming her against the wall until, after the final time, he held her in place. He slowly put more pressure on her throat, pressing her against the wall ever so agonizingly slowly.  
She tried to gasp for air but her wind pipe was constricted far beyond getting even the slightest wheeze out.  
The fight seemed quite one sided as her opponent was massive. He was one of those guys who looked quite over weight but wasn't, it was all muscle packed on top of muscle. Reminesent of Sig to be honest.   
And beyond that, he was also tall for a Xingese man as well. She could hardly get a good look at the man through the blurring of her vision and the direness of the situation but, from what she could tell, he wasn't full Xingese. There looked to be some Drachman in there somewhere. Made a lot of sense actually. Drachman's were despised the world over now, a half Drachman would fair no better. So this was the perfect place for him.

Not so perfect for her though as his presence could possibly spell her own demise. And furthermore, Lau was no help. She could just see passed the massive mans right shoulder, and saw that two other men were holding firmly onto Lau. So, it was up to her then to save her own life. It's not like she couldn't take on mass, she had done so with Gluttony what seemed like ages ago now. But it was the extra height the man had with it that produced a bit of a problem.  
Gluttony had short stubby legs while this man had much longer more proportioned legs. Much better balanced. So that wasn't a point to attack as it was obviously one of his stronger areas. So she had to find a weak point and quickly. The blurring had been joined by spots in her eyes and the edges were starting to turn black. Any moment now, she was going to pass out.

With limited time remaining, she went for one of the weaknesses she knew would work because it would work on anyone. Taking her hands away from where she was gripping at his massive arms, she pushed them into his face, pushing her thumbs into his eyes. The most damage was being done with her automail arm though as only the slightest pressure destroyed his right eye.

He screamed out and dropped her to the floor, grabbing at his face as the blood poured between his fingers.  
She barely had time to compose herself though as, in a mad rage, he lunged at her.   
She moved quickly to the side, ducking low and rolling as he collided with the wall. She wasted no time though and quickly got to her feet, moving to get out of the way again as he turned round on her. He was fast for his size, that was certain. But she surmised it had more to do with the fact his anger was at such a high point that he could probably stop a tank quite honestly. Not the best of situations for her as he would quite easily rip her in two.  
She had to end this and she had to end it now. She was wasting too much time here and giving their attackers more time to regroup. And worse, for Fa to show up. So, narrowing her eyes as he came at her again, she rushed around him to the far wall and jumped onto it, running along it for a bit before kicking off. The giant man turned in her direction, roaring at her as she jerked her left arm, revealing the blade in her elbow.   
He had little time to react as she landed on his chest with both feet, the impact causing him to stumble back, as she brought her arm around and sliced his throat open.

She kicked off his chest, landing crouched on the ground and watching as the man scratched at his throat, panic finally making an appearance in his eyes, well, eye. But nothing he did would help at this point.   
He made a choking sound as he stumbled back a few paces, both hands now squeezing his throat in a useless attempt to stem the flow of blood. But his time was up, and before long he dropped to his knees, eyes locked on Lan Fan as the blood pooled in his throat and heaved from is mouth.  
Before long though his eyes rolled back and he fell forward, dead. The blood very quickly pooling beneath him.

She jerked her arm again and let the blade recoil back into it's hiding place as she turned, sizing up the men at the top of the incline. Both men were white as ghosts, neither making any sort of attempt to advance towards her.  
Eventually they both just let Lau go and took off running down the tunnel, screaming about a demon. And with the way Lan Fan looked right now, it may not be all that far from the truth. Blood was splattered along her automail arm from where the blood impacted when the vessel in his neck was cut. Even more on her face from the same instance. But even more stained different parts of her body from the countless numbers of men she killed before this point.

She made her way up the incline now, eyes still narrowed as she rubbed at her quickly bruising neck.   
She said nothing as she passed Lau and headed for the tunnel they were going to take before they were rudely interrupted.  
Lau only followed her quietly, shocked to silence. He knew as a guard she was capable of such an act, but to actually see it. To see this young woman tear away at another so easily, was a little unsettling. As much as it was her profession to do so if need me...she almost didn't look the part. In some cases anyway. Unlike many others who killed, whose eyes turned cold and lifeless, hers could still hold so much light, innocence even.

And it was now that he could truly see it. Not in her face, but in her body language. The conflict that was boiling in her. A killer and a woman inhabiting her body side by side. She didn't like to do it, she chose to do it. He could see now why his son had gone out of his way to procure her. This woman, this strong brave woman that was willing to damn her very soul...for the sake of keeping that man safe. It was only for that purpose, and for him alone.  
He knew now they had to reunite with the young prince as quickly as possible. Alone she was formidable, but he could only imagine the strength she held when side by side with the prince.

“Are you alright back there?” She asked, finally breaking the silence after what seemed like forever. 

He looked up, not even realizing they had exited the cave structure. He blinked a few times, mostly to bring him back round from his thoughts.  
He looked up, gazing at the stars as they twinkled above. “Yes. I'm alright. But we should keep moving. Won't be long before they catch up with us.” He said as he started to make his decent down the cliff side.  
Lan Fan had been right to believe they were pretty high up from the valley. It was quite a trek back down and she was still concerned the old man may not be able to make it.  
She moved to catch up with him, staying close to his side in case he slipped at any point.

“Where will we go from here then?” He asked her, eyes locked to the ground to keep an eye on his footing.

“Where are we exactly? This looks like the Bo mountains.”

“You would be correct.”

“Then I do know where we are. We'll snatch one of the trucks when we get to the foot of the mountains. I know a place we can go.”

“Oh? And wheres that?”

“I village not far from here. It's where my family comes from...”

 

 

….....................................

The following morning, Ling made his way slowly out of his room and made his way to the hallway, where he proceeded to pace the floor. He wasn't sure how Li and the others were going to take the news. If they would continue to help him or if they would just up and leave. He thought maybe their need for revenge would be enough to keep them tagging along but, even if he had gained a reputation for being a good, just man, he was still royalty. And royalty was still heavily distrusted. It'd be his luck soon as he told them Qiao would jump him and slit his throat or something. Certainly would be something she'd do.

He growled and ran his hand through his fringe. What if by doing this he screwed everything up for them? But equally so, if he didn't he could still screw it up for them. God, if he couldn't even handle a situation like this, how the hell was he going to be Emperor?

“Ling?”

He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder. Mei was standing behind him, arms crossed over her chest and looking decidedly pissed off.  
Slowly, he turned all the way around to face her. 

“Yes...?

“Ed told me what you're planning to do today.”

“He did did he?” He asked as he diverted his gaze. He could feel the imminent threat on his life looming. There were flames in her eyes and that was never good for his health.

“Yes, he did. What are you trying to do Ling? Lose the only help we have right now?”

“I'm trying to keep it. What are they going to do if they catch me in a lie Mei? I have a feeling I'll be worse off if I tell them nothing. Half the damn country already distrusts us for that very reason. We hold things from them, we lie to them. How am I going to change that if I just continue going on about it in the same way we have for generations?”

Mei let out a long sigh, letting her arms fall to her side. “Alright, I get your point. But this could still backfire on us if you're not careful. Have you come up with a contingency plan just in case?”

“Not really much to come up with. If they back out on us there isn't much we can do. Trying to talk people into helping us just isn't going to happen. They'll either back out from fear or because I'm the Heir Apparent. We'd have to come up with a pretty good case in our defense to manage anything.”

“What's going on right now isn't a good case?”

“Not entirely. We're still mostly in the dark on the full extent of it. If we don't have enough information on whats going on, how are we going to gain any support or faith from anyone?”

“We're already in a pretty dire situation Ling. Even with these guys, we have nowhere near enough people to face whatever is coming. We may have to think of bribing people...”

“No. No bribing. We do this legit Mei.”

“We don't have a lot of time Ling. You keep spending most your time trying to do things legit so it reflects better on you later, and they'll have all the time in the world to just run right over us.”

“I know what I'm doing Mei. You have to trust me. This has nothing to do with how it reflects on me later. I'm not thinking of myself here. If I was I'd have booked it out of this country as soon as the threat arose. I know what I'm striving for...and I have to get through all this first to get there. What I do...I do for the people. The people of this entire world.”

“...do what you will then.”

“Thank you, I will.” He said as he pushed passed her, confidence renewed.

“Just, if you fail Ling...I'm not bailing you out.”

“I'd never ask you to.” He answered over his shoulder as he continued onwards.

 

Half an hour later, and Ling had everyone gathered together in their impromptu meeting room. Li's little group looked a bit confused, all except Qiao who looked ready to murder, as usual. He feared her most. Not because he knew what she was capable of, but because she had been utterly quiet as of late.

After looking over them all for a few moments, he took a seat at the head of the table, taking a few more quiet moments to collect his thoughts.

“So...I know you're probably all wondering why I called you here. Well it's simple really...I haven't been entirely truthful to you, and that bothers me deeply. I wasn't sure of any other way to do it honestly, I really needed your help. Looking back on it now, I find I should have been more honest to you right up front. But I thought it wouldn't matter. A quick in and out to get Lan Fan and then we'd part ways. I had no idea it would come to all this...this massive threat to the world. How a rescue mission could become a war...”

“You want to get on with it then? Cause there's a lot of other things we could be doing right now besides listening to your confessional.” Qiao bit out, which earned her a jab in the ribs from her brother.

“...right. As I said...I wasn't entirely truthful. You asked me once if I was some kind of nobility...I lied. I had to. I knew you would just turn right round and flip me off or something. Plus being in as bar I couldn't risk drawing that kind of attention to myself, as I know you guys may have gone over the top about it.”

“...right then. So you are noble trash eh? Where you at in the hierarchy anyway?” Li asked, suddenly a different air about him. He was not a happy man.

“...I'm the Heir Apparent...I'm your future Emperor...”

The whole of the room took on a dead silence. The air itself felt as though it thickened to a point where breathing seemingly became impossible. He could feel the electricity in the air, crackling all around him and preparing to explode into a massive shock of energy. And although he felt it from everyone in Li's group, he felt it more from Qiao. No surprise there really.  
Most of Li's group, Li included, were just staring dumbfounded at him. Qiao on the other hand, was red in the face. So much so Ling thought her head was about to launch from her shoulders.   
Ling felt the hair on the back of his neck start to rise, his chi senses going mad. He sensed proper danger.  
He shifted himself a bit, getting to a point where he could at least move a little better. Sitting back a ways so he had a gap between him and the table, placing one foot on one of the wooden supports beneath it.

Seeing his actions aroused Li's senses as well and he was quick to look at his sister, but it was already too late. She had thrown herself from her seat and was launching her way across the table, screaming as she approached Ling.  
He quickly pushed off with the foot he had settled on the support beneath the table, causing his chair to launch backwards. As soon as he hit the floor, he allowed for his body to go into a backwards roll, getting away from the area as he heard her feet hit solidly on the floor. She didn't get much further though as just as she began to lunge again, Mei smashed her in the face, sending her back against the table where her back took a nasty blow. She shrieked and fell to the floor, trying again to get back up. This time though it was her brother who put an end to it, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her to her feet.

“That's enough! I'm getting tired of your temper Qiao! I'm not happy with this either, I'm downright pissed! But look around you Qiao! Look at what we're facing! Do you really think there's time enough for you to flip the fuck out at him right now? There is a very good chance massive amounts of blood could be spilled in the near future with what's going on, yet you think taking him out for not telling us the truth is appropriate right now!? Grow the fuck up!”

Ling had gotten back to his feet by this point, looking on them with apologetic eyes. “I really am sorry. I didn't see the need for truth at the time, and I know all that did is help to feed your distrust of royalty but...there is a very real chance we could all die here. And not just us, so many people around the world. We don't have time for infighting...I'll let you punch me out for this later if we survive but... the situation we're in is grave...I need your help. WE, need your help. We need more people...or all is hopeless...”

She stared at him as he spoke, her face slowly falling from one of anger to one of understanding. She knew his words were true and that they were in very real danger. 

“...very well. But I do reserve the right to knock you on your ass later. But, for now...we have a fight ahead...and we do know some people that can help. But no more secrets.”

“No more secrets. We'll all be on the same page from this moment on.”

“Alright. So anything new in the info front then? We have friends that specialize in certain things and it'd be nice to know if we need to call them up.”

“You should probably call them up regardless. We need as many people as we can get. As for info...Ed? Did you get a hold of anyone this morning?”

“I did.” Ed said as he nodded to his brother. Al pulled another folder out of his growing supplies bag, and set it on the table, opening it up.

“Ok.” Al started. “It's not just Drachma that's been supplying these guys. Aerugo has also sent some things here. Though by all accounts it's just decommissioned military vehicles that were sold under the pretense of being refurbished for domestic needs.” He pulled a piece of paper out and slid it across the table. “This is a request form written by the buyer. It's in pretty jumbled English. Obviously not someone who deals with the language much. The only countries that speak very little English are Drachma and Xing. And judging by how some of the words were written, they on several occasions almost slipped into using Xingese characters.”

Li sat back at the table, dragging his sister along with him. “So it was definitely a Xingese person then. No one in Aerugo trying to make it look that way to cover their asses?”

“Doesn't look that way. Look.” Al said as he pointed to a word. “That letter there very obviously was half written as a Xingese character before they quickly slipped back into English lettering.”

“Can you make out the character from that?” Ed asked.

Li moved in closer to inspect it better. “No. It looks like whatever they started writing was a pretty common character, could be the start of many a word. And seeing where it is in the sentence, definitely not the start of a name.”

“Damn.” Ed growled.

“Ok, so we have a request form and a very blatant lie. At least that eliminates Aerugo from suspicion. What else do you have?”

“This...is a bit odder. Around the time the disappearances started, people were reporting feeling like they were being followed. Many of them even said they saw the person lurking in the shadows. People started to disappear soon after. But the people who saw the person...reported that once you locked eyes on them you couldn't look away. You were frozen. Some even said they found themselves crossing the street not of their own volition. They'd snap out of it when they'd get honked at by a car that nearly hit them. And the person...would be gone.”

“You keep saying person. Why? These people saw them, wasn't the gender reported?” Ling asked.

“That's the thing...no one can remember what the person looked like after snapping out of whatever trance they were in. They couldn't remember...couldn't give a gender...”

“...they couldn't remember? They couldn't remember...that's it...Al? How were the people after the incident? Like...days, months, after?”

“...fearful...like...there was always someone there.”

“...”

“...Ling?” Mei asked, concerned.

“The meeting of the houses you told me about...when Fu told you about Lan Fan sitting with me. The shadow Lan Fan won't talk about...”

“...you think it's the same person?”

“...I do. Only thing that bothers me is, while everyone pretended it didn't happen or were paranoid...that doesn't seem to have held true for Fu and Lan Fan...maybe Fu was the one who told her not to talk? Maybe it's not the houses that knew who it was...maybe it was them...maybe actually knowing the person...negates the amnesia that follows?”

“Oh my god...”

“Wait...what's going on?” Ed asked.

Ling only looked at him for a moment before looking back at Mei. After a few moments he nodded and filled them in on everything that had happened at the Summer Palace that day.

“...I am thoroughly disturbed here...” Li said after Ling had finished the story. In fact everyone looked disturbed.

“...no kidding. That one lady calling it a Hungry Ghost didn't help...those are freaky in their own right. I highly doubt that's what it was, seeing as they're just tales...or at least I hope they are. But the real question here is...why Lan Fan? Why did the person go after her? They were walking her towards that lake, they wanted her dead.”

“...well, I think you just gave us proof of connection, that I can say truthfully.” Al said.

“Whys that?”

“You saw the person...but you aren't giving a gender...just 'they' and the 'person'.”

“...shit...”

“...we found our person I think...but we still don't even know who they are...or why Fu and Lan Fan can remember...” Mei said.

“...maybe it's a clan thing? It's said in the early days when Alkahestry first came here, some people had the ability to do much stranger feats with the ability. They could combine the practice with the practice of chi reading...they said these people got so good...that it was even possible to control a person like a marionette...” Li sad as a visible shiver went down his spine. To see him freaked at all was a disturbing thought.

“...look into Lan Fans clan would you Mei? I'm starting to think there might be something symbiotic going on here...”

“What do you mean?”

“If there's a creator of a technique...then someone can be born as a blocker of the technique...maybe that's why they attempted to kill her.”

“But if it's possibly the same person that took her...why let her live now if they wanted her dead before?”

“Because maybe she's stronger then most. Maybe that's not the only thing she can block. Maybe that's not the only thing she can do...”

“...and so she was taken for what she might be able to do. And to get her to play along...shes used as a pawn against you. She has no idea whats going on out here, no idea if he has any means of lashing out at you right off if she doesn't comply...” Mei said as she started to get up.

“That's one possibility. The other being he may just be using that story to control her. I doubt she knows anything about any kind of power she may have. He needs the time to awaken her...but also to find a way to protect himself from her...the story could just be a cover to keep her subservient for now...”

“This is a bit farfetched don't you think?” Qiao finally said at last. She was trying her best to follow along with all this but to her it just looked like one massive fantasy story.

“Qiao, I've fought Homunculus. I have cut pieces off them and watched said pieces grow back. I've seen them do things no human can ever accomplish. They came into being by acts that were once thought impossible...so no, I don't think this is farfetched. Nowadays, I think anything is possible...”

“...I'll get about looking into Lan Fan's clan line then...” Mei said as she left the room.  
As for the others...they found it hard to move with what they just heard. With what this could possibly mean. Without knowing the true extent of what this person was capable of...was it possible they were in for a fight far more dangerous then even the one with the Homunculi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading all. Sorry if this one tends to take a bit to have chapters roll out but, I have a little more planned out in this then I do in other things. Thank you for you patience.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more complicated and darker as Lan Fan and Lau head to the village. And a more disturbing part of Lan Fan's past gets revealed, one she herself knew nothing about. All in all...proof of a really rough life for Lan Fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the beginning. Must be important. Well, it is for those that do follow this story closely. I am so very sorry for how long this took. My computer decided to die. >> And wouldn't you know it, it's the one time I didn't back things up. So I had to do things all over. >

The drive away from the mountain base was a quiet one, neither Lan Fan nor Lau saying much in the way of anything. For Lau, it was a time to reflect on just how complicated this woman was. His son had tried much against her, and would indeed try everything he could, but in the end it would have all been fruitless. Was fruitless. She was not only a strong woman, but a warrior. He played on his misconceptions of women, that there was a weak side he could manipulate to his own ends. He picked the wrong woman to fuck with obviously.  
That caused the old man to let out an amused chuckle. Evil always screws up somewhere in the end, this is where he screwed up.

“What's so funny?” She asked, glancing at him quickly from the corner of her eye before returning them forward.

“Oh, just thinking how stupid my son was for messing with you. He never knew what he had on his hands. Who, he had on his hands.”

“Well, that's something I can agree with you on there.”

“On the other hand though, there's your actions.”

“My actions?”

“Yes. You're excellent at your position, but you take many risks. I watched you back there. It's like you click something off in your brain. Primarily run on instinct rather than intellect.”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“If you want to die, no. If you want to live, yes. What good are you dead?”

She let out a huff and shook her head. “I'm a guard Lau. Death is something you accept when you take on the role. I'm not afraid of it.”

“Fear and stupidity are two different things.”

“...you make it sound like I have a choice. That I can...choose different directions that would allow me to save my own life as well others. I'm just a guard Lau.”

He shook his head, frustration written all over his face. He shifted a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to look out the window.

“What is it with people these days? Thinking sacrifice is the only option. That just because you take an oath to protect and die if necessary, that you HAVE to die if facing death. Your code says you have to be willing to die for your Emperor and his family, where does it say you can't allow yourself the option to save yourself as well?”

“And why is it you care so much? Especially with dealing with royal matters?”

“Many factors and reasons.” He said as he turned to look at her again. “One being I'm a father. And like any parent that parental action can extend beyond their own. The other being that Ling is a man worthy. I won't fight that. But also...because he wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself...no matter what your duty calls for. And you know that.”

“...how the palace works doesn't concern you.”

“How the palace works will change once Ling's on the throne yes? What you say has to be...will change by his words.”

“Can we stop? There are many more important things going on right now.”

“As you wish. So then, how long till we reach the village?”

“Hour at most...assuming we don't run into anymore trouble...or leftover storms...”

“...I do apologize if I've upset you in anyway...I was trying to help is all.”

“Don't worry about it. I understand, both you and what you say. But it's just the way things are...”

“Then the world will be better once Ling changes it.”

She only nodded, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her, the rather ragged and muddied dirt road ahead of her. It was getting worse as they moved along. Lan Fan was struggling every now and again to keep the truck on the road. It may have been a military truck but this wasn't normal weather conditions it was fighting against. Monsoon after effects were a much different matter.  
She did manage to somehow keep the truck chugging along though and before long they had managed to escape the mud road. The rest of the way wasn't exactly easy by any stretch of the imagination, but it was far better. Regardless though, it did slow their traveling time down by quite a bit and her hour stretched on passed it's second hour.

But they did at last make it, at least, she assumed they did. She slammed on the breaks, the truck sliding and swerving a bit in the mud before it at last managed to come to a stop. Neither moved as their eyes stayed locked on the scene before them.

“...by the gods...” Lau managed to finally mouth, though it came out in such the lightest of whispers that it was barely heard. 

Not that Lan Fan would have heard it either way, she had finally composed herself enough to force herself to climb out of the truck cab.  
She slipped in the mud when she landed, only barely managing to keep her balance before trudging forward, her feet slipping with each step. Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes burned with the un-shed tears that sat at the corners of her eyes, barely keeping a grip and threatening to fall at any moment.   
She stopped just after entering the village itself, looking around, her tears finally making trails down her face.  
Before her stood the charred remains of her former home, and not old remains. The buildings were still smoking, some even showing the bright orange and red of small burning embers. The fire had happened very recently, somewhere in the last couple hours. There was no time for anyone to get ahead of them to do this, she was sure of it. Maybe lightening hit it and took the whole village? The homes were still primarily wooden, built in the old style. Even older then the traditional buildings of today, which much of the world saw as old as well. But something was way off here, something that pointed away from the lightening theory. The most obvious being that it hadn't stormed in a while. Sure, a stray lightening strike wasn't impossible, especially when they can strike hours ahead of a storm. But the thing that told her for sure that that wasn't the case, was the smell. If the village had been struck, people would have had time to get out. It was just a small village after all. Escape wouldn't have been that hard. But there was no one living in sight...but they were there. The smell of burnt flesh and hair told her that. They had no chance of getting out, which meant they were prevented from getting out. Someone did this...but who? Again, there was no way anyone from the mountain base got ahead of them. They had a head start on them for one thing and the conditions of the roads would have slowed them down as well.

No, this came from someone more nearer. Maybe Fa had connections elsewhere here? That was very possible. But regardless of the truth...well...that really didn't matter right now. Before her laid the remains of a village she once ran through. Remains of people she once knew, some of which she had been a child with. They were gone...and since there didn't seem to be any signs of escape from anyone...so too were any bit of family she might have had left. She never considered them as such before, since she never thought she'd see them again. But now…

She was only now aware that Lau had come up behind her and was now standing beside her. His face was etched in the features of horror, his eyes scanning around and taking in the scene, grimacing at the burnt corpses that lay in the streets.

Lan Fan quickly turned away as she felt the bile begin to rise in her throat. She ran back for the truck, barely making it there before her stomach promptly evacuated it's contents.   
Lau started to move towards her but stopped himself. She needed some time alone, he knew that. Most may accept comfort at this time, but he knew Lan Fan better than that by now. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. So instead, and against his own complaining stomachs protests, he moved forward through the village; searching for any possible survivors. Though he felt that possibility was next to impossible.

 

It was some time later before Lan Fan finally joined him, looking quite pale still. Understandable. Every time she turned around to try to make her way back into the village, she was faced with burnt bodies. Men, women, and even children scattered about like they meant nothing. Which seemed to be the case in the eyes of whoever may have done this.

“...did you find anyone Lau?”

“...no. I'm afraid not…”

“...this is because I escaped isn't it? He got a message out somehow didn't he? This is my fault...”

“...Lan Fan, stop it. This isn't the time for this right now. And we still don't know that for sure. Laws out here on the outskirts are different, you know that. This could have been a clan issue...something beyond you. Without definite proof, we can't assume anything either way. For now...maybe we should just try to bury the dead that we can manage...offer final rites and all. Last thing needed here is vengeful spirits because they were unable to rest...”

“Till the ones who did this are caught...none of them will rest anyway...including me...”

“...come Lan Fan...they deserve this at least...not to be left on the ground for the scavengers...”

“...you're right...lets get to it then...”

 

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Ed was absolutely exhausted. He had been going through the files over and over, looking for anything that may have been missed or anything that may suggest otherwise from what they had come up with. It was all too disturbing for him to want to believe.  
He growled. Running his hand through his hair erratically. With a final exasperated yell, he slammed his face into the pile of papers on the table in front of him, a final muffled grunt emanating.

“Do that again. Maybe you'll knock yourself out and we won't have to hear you rant off like crazy short stuff.”

Caught way off guard, Ed shot his head up, arms flailing above his head and to the side. The next moment he went backwards too far and ended up on the floor with a pained yelp.

“...whoops. Sorry about that.”

“...no Mei, you're not. I know you by now...”

“You're right.” She said with a chuckle as she made her way over to help him up. “You okay though sho...”

“Do not...finish that sentence...I am not short anymore...”

“You're always going to be the pipsqueak to me so shut up.”

“...you are a weird girl.”

“Well that's rude.”

“Who just falls in love with any random guy just because of some stories she heard?”

“Hey...I was young at the time. I reserve the right to act as I please because of it.”

“...age isn't an excuse...”

“Neither is height but you use that one enough.”

“Okay! Enough already! Did you find something or can I just punt you out of the room?”

“Again, rude. And yes, I did find something.”

She laid out a pile of papers while Ed righted his chair. He took a seat again as she positioned the papers in the way she wanted them.

“Okay. So I managed to get a hold of Lan Fan's files from when she was brought here by her grandfather.”

“And?” 

“Don't be impatient pipsqueak. Anyway, she was brought here from a small Village a little more North of here near the Bo mountains. The villages out there...well they're still on the rough end. The palace doesn't really meddle with matters out there. So it can get a bit...messy out there. I would assume that's why Fu went to get her. She probably had a good chance of being killed out there.”

“Don't see becoming a guard as being any safer.”

“Safest role for her in the long run. Emperors will take servants sometimes when they get bored of their concubines...making her a guard protected her from that...”

“...I see...”

“...yeah...well, nothing really makes her village stand out much from the other ones. This though...makes her stand out.”

She dug through the pile and produced a picture of Lan Fan when she was about eleven years old. On the upper part of her left leg, there was a brand about three inches long. The design was of a narrow dagger piercing a much smaller heart.

“...that's...morbid...any idea what it means?”

“Yes...and it's not pretty...There was this cult that existed for a couple hundred years. They used to sacrifice children to honor the gods and ask for favor in the coming year...the sacrificing of children was thankfully dropped over the years. But they were thought to have dismantled long ago. Seeing this...terrifies me a bit.”

“...they quit sacrificing kids right? So what did they do after? And what does that mark mean?”

“Well, they sacrificed animals instead after a while. But a sacrifice was always given this brand at birth.”

“...at birth? That soon? What did they do to come up with the decision of who would be marked?”

“The child was usually taken from the lowest ranking family in the village. And Lan fan's...normal farming class it says.”

“Wait...are you saying…?”

“They started the sacrificing of children again. So chances are, this might be the main reason for Fu getting her out. Her being offered a position in the palace also would instantly raise the ranking of her family in the village. Her sacrifice would be nullified...”

“...much to the dismay of another family...so does this have to do with whats going on at all?”

“Might. It means her village was into cult activity, and very recently obviously. Would be a perfect kind of place for anyone like our little perpetrator here. Someone like that...someone so very rare these days...they'd be seen as a god. If the sacrifices came back again...”

“Someone like him could be the reason why.”

She nodded. Finally taking a seat next to him. “That could very well be the reason why Lan Fan was marked. They may have sensed that part of her, the polar opposite of them. So it was a way to get rid of her without questions.”

“So I guess we can see the why with the brand at least. But the what is still the question. We have a general idea of some of what this guy can do...but still nothing of what Lan Fan can do.”

“Well she's already got a one up on us, she can't forget him...be effected by him.”

“Or so we assume...”

“What do you mean?”

“We're assuming all this. But we're not with her right now. We don't know what she's doing right now. Time is an enemy too...it can make you forget...” 

Mei frowned a bit at that, not entirely certain if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sure, that would be a bit of a fearful memory Lan Fan would no longer have to live with, but it could hamper what they were trying to do as well.  
Mei rubbed at her temples a bit, frustration getting the better of her.

“I just want this to be over. I thought...after everything that happened in Amestris...that things would get quieter. That once Ling was on the throne things could be normal again.”

“Not how the human race works I'm afraid. War, aggression...greed...all a part of the human psyche...a vicious violent circle.”

“A circle I can at least try to put a dent in at.”

They both looked up as Ling walked into the room. Both noticed his ragged appearance, the dark bags under his eyes. The man was starting to short out.

“Ling man, take a nap or something...”

“Can't Ed. Too much to do. Qiao just left, shes off to try and get a group together. Li's...locked himself in his room to blow some steam off...”

“If he breaks anything of mine...”

“Don't worry Mei...” He flopped down into a chair, trying to keep his heavy eyes from drooping.

“Ling...you already worked yourself down when you got sick earlier. You're not doing it again. Go to bed.”

“Later Mei...”

“Now.” 

She got up and grabbed his arm, yanking him to his feet. He hardly put up much of a struggle as she dragged him along to his bedroom and practically threw him to the bed.

“Now lay down, close your eyes, and DO NOT get up till you've had a full sleep. We've got it from here okay?”

She didn't even wait for a response though as she quickly turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ling just stayed in his sitting position, staring at the door. He was tired, oh so tired. But his mind wouldn't let him rest. He would manage to gain some ground, momentum that would push him forward, but he'd be brought down again by the thought of what Lan Fan could be going through.

He ran his hand through the fringe of his hair, trying to calm his racing mind. Lan Fan was fine, she had to be. She was a fighter, she always was. He knew his worries were unwarranted, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he felt more like he was her guardian rather than the other way around. He never quite understood why though, she certainly didn't need any help kicking ass. There was just something about her that made it impossible to not worry. Feelings aside of course, something just screamed, 'she needs to live'.

Sighing, he finally laid back on the bed, laying an arm over his eyes. Mei was right, he needed sleep. Otherwise he would be useless when he needed to be helpful.

 

In the other room, Mei and Ed had picked back up on their conversation, this time interrupted when Al entered the room. He didn't say a word though as he took a seat next to Mei, staring blankly at the table for a moment.

“...are you going to talk or are we going to have to drill it out of you?” Mei asked.

“I just got off the phone with Mustang...he found something.”

“What?” Ed asked.

“...someone who remembered.”

“...someone...remembered? How?”

Al shrugged a bit. “Not sure. Has to be something in his brain structure or something, something that makes him different. Anyways, he worked with a sketch artist to get a pic made up of him.”

“And?”

“...someone else recognized him. Came forward and admitted he's known the man since he was five...”

“So we have a lead then? Why are you so...cryptic sounding.” Ed asked cautiously.

“...the guy says he hasn't changed a day from when he last saw him. He brought pictures to prove it. This man…hasn't aged in all this time...”

“...oh please...not again...” Ed mumbled out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hitting yet another snag in their attempts, Ling and the others decide it's time for them to move, regardless of their chances. And still more things come to the surface. Including a little more of a look into Lan Fan's past.

It was quite some time later, and after the conversation they had just completed, Al needed a drink. He slunk off to Mei's kitchen and dug around a bit till he came up with some wine that apparently had been hidden away.  
He thought about it for a moment before popping the cork. This kind of situation called for a stronger drink than water or milk. He just wasn't one to like anything stronger than wine.  
He pulled a glass down and poured a tiny bit of it before walking over to the table and taking a seat. He let out an exasperated sigh as he watched the red liquid slosh around a bit in the glass as he set it down.

He had hoped just what Mei had, that after everything that happened on the Promised Day, that things would just stay quiet now. Even he knew that had been dumb to hope for, anyone involved that day knew things would never stay quiet. But he couldn't help hoping for it, after all, none of them had been stuck in a suit of armor all those years on top of everything that was happening.

“One would normally ask before digging around in someones kitchen.”

Al jumped as he turned to look at the doorway. Mei was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, but an amused smirk on her face. He relaxed a bit at the smirk and sat back in his chair.

“Sorry. Just really wanted a drink and I didn't think a little bit would be missed much.”

“It's alright Al, sheesh. Most polite apologetic man I've ever met.” She said as she pushed off the frame and walked over, grabbing the wine bottle from the counter, she grabbed a glass of her own and sat by him.

“Well, would you want me to be any other way?”

“Heh. Course not. Heaven forbid you ever start to act like your brother.”

Al chuckled a bit at that, taking a sip from his glass. “He's always been a little rough around the edges, but he's a good man.”

“Not denying that, he can just get on ones nerves sometimes. Well, he used to anyway. Honestly, picking on his height always was fun but it did get old after a while.”

“Yeah, especially when he thinks every small thing you say, no pun intended, is a short joke.”

“Fun while it lasted at least. It wasn't really just that though. I mean, I understand his reasons but...”

“Yeah, he's been that way since...we tried to bring mom back...he always has to fix things. Older brother syndrome I guess. Only got worse when the Gate took me. I guess over the years, it just extended to everyone else as well. Always everyone before himself, despite what the consequences might be for him...”

“He and Ling are so much alike...think they'll ever learn they can't fix every one of the worlds problems alone?”

“Heh, doubt it. With Ling it's a combination of his heart and his position. With Ed, it's his heart and his memories...he'll never forgive himself for what happened, not completely...”

Mei frowned a bit, finally pouring herself some wine and taking a sip.

“...I can't pretend to know what that feels like...our family has spent all it's time trying to kill each other, no one would ever stick their necks out to help each other. Well, accept for Ling...and well, me now.”

Al sat quietly for a moment, even more interested in the red liquid in his glass then he had been before. He bit at the bottom of his lip for a moment before reaching a hand over and settling it on hers, looking at her sadly.

“I think they call ones like us, the ones that pick up the pieces. It's not always easy, and sometimes we don't feel like it's supposed to be us doing it but...if we didn't then the ones we're picking up after wouldn't make it. With me and Ed...it was still my fault too. I knew it was wrong, yeah I expressed it...but I didn't stop either. I wanted to see mom again...”

“...and all I wanted was peace...for us to stop killing each other...being as young as I am, it'd take a while to get to the throne. So I accepted, begrudgingly, that it had to be Ling. He'd get there faster, and he had my beliefs...so if I have to pick up the pieces he's lost along the way to get him there...then so be it.”

Al smiled a bit, giving her hand a little squeeze. She was still quite a bit younger than the rest of them but she had still grown so much. Sure, you still didn't want to get on her bad side, you could end up having a kunai or something just miss your head...but that was just Mei and that would always be Mei. It was something he could live with he had to admit. Besides, he was probably the only person in the world who wouldn't have to face that side of her ever.

“Here you guys are.” Ed said as he entered the kitchen, pausing for a moment as Al quickly pulled his hand off of Mei's, face red as a beet.

“Hey brother, whats uh...whats up?”

“...right, ok. Qiao's back. We uh...we have an issue...”

 

 

When they got back into the room, they found Li stalking back and forth ranting and raving. His arms were waving everywhere, his face was so red they thought it would blow his head off his shoulders at any moment, and he kept stopping to stomp his feet.  
Everyone was hanging back as far as they could, even Ling who'd been woken from his slumber.

“I can't believe this! And after everything I've done for them!” He yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table.

“...what's going on...” Al cautiously asked.

“What's going on? What's going on!?” Li more screamed than asked really. “Our contacts, our supposed friends who I've nearly died for on countless occasions, have decided they want nothing to do with this! They don't want to get involved with a 'possible civil war' as they put it. Well it won't be possible if we can stop it now will it?”

“Breathe brother...” Qiao said. Even she sounded put off for the first time in...well...ever quite honestly.

“Breathe? Even breathing will be a luxury soon enough sister if we don't do something about this.”

“Then we do just that, something about it.” Ling said as he crossed over to them, finding his voice again at last.

“What are you on about?” Ed asked.

“We've waited long enough, and it's obvious no helps coming. We have to do something about this while we still have the chance. No more dragging our feet. We know damn well what we're dealing with is not a normal situation, not a normal person. The longer we let this sit the less our chances of stopping this. We need to move now...”

“...for once I think I have to agree with you Ling. If we can't even get members of the underground to help, then any possibility of help at all is pretty bleak. I think...we do have to start thinking about moving out and handling this ourselves...” Mei said, an air of resentment in her voice. This was indeed the last thing in the world she wanted to be doing, but she understood that things just were not going in their favor right now, nor would it she assumed.

Ed sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. He knew it had been foolish to think they could get away with at least having a slightly easy time in the matter.

“Alright.” He said at last. “Looks like we don't have a choice then. But we're still far outclassed here. How do we even fight this guy when we still aren't sure entirely WHAT he is?”

“The same way we often do, learn as we go...” Ling said, suddenly feeling more and more like just running from the whole thing altogether. This didn't exactly scream Homunculus to him and the others assumed the same as well early on, even if the situation seemed similar. But that just left what else it could be in that case.

“Ok. Before we go rushing in and getting buried over our heads, lets try to go over some of what we do have here.” Al said, taking a seat. “We have someone here making a major mess of things for a reason we aren't entirely, to the point, sure of yet. He took Lan Fan for some kind of power she may have, though even that is still a mystery to us...Most people that meet him don't remember him but some seem able to. We have a general idea that he has a connection to Lan Fan's clan, which is why he knows of her and may be the general area he's in then...but we still don't know that for sure. And with all that we still don't know her condition, if she remembers him, or how strong he really is...”

“About sums it up...” Li mumbled.

“Well,” Ed said as he took a seat next to his brother. “We're in a strange situation, a more than likely old situation by the looks of things. So when we have something old and extremely weird, where do we learn to look now? After everything we just went through?”

“...I don't know...I'm not sure where you're going with this brother...”

“...our father...”

“Who is dead, I'm sure I don't have to remind you of that.” Ling said, shifting his eyes a bit.

“Just because someones dead doesn't mean their silent.”

“How else would he...brother...unless he told you anything or left you something, we don't really have anything. We burnt the house down remember?”

“...didn't mean I didn't take anything. I mean come on. Yeah, I hated the bastard but he had a lot of notes there, advanced alchemy. I couldn't let it all burn. I slipped it in my bag before I torched it.”

“I'm doubting you brought it with you though.” Ling more stated.

“No. But it's in our room at Pinako's. I'll just call and have Winry look for me.”

“Get calling then. Any leads we can get the better.” Mei said.

Ed nodded and got up, heading for Mei's little office. He flopped down in the chair at her desk and dialed, eyes rolling at the shit he had to sit through when calling out of country. It was mostly from Xing's reluctance to get involved with the outside world much. He actually wouldn't be surprised if all phone lines were tapped or something.

But at last the various operators he was forced to talk to, ended and the phone finally began to ring. Now he just hoped at least someone was home.

After a few moments though, he heard the slight click as the receiver was picked up.

“Hello? Rockbell Automail. How may I help you?”

Good, it was Winry...and as usual she was still answering like that. Did she always assume that every time the phone rang it was a customer calling or something?

“Hey, it's me.”

“Ed, hey. How are things going there? Wait...did you mess up your leg or something?”

“No, Winry.” He said with a slight growl. “Do you always assume I broke something when I call?”

“Yes. Because when you call something IS always broken.”

“...fair enough. But that's not the reason...yet...”

He could hear the annoyed growl on the other end and immediately regretted the added comment. He continued on quickly before she had the chance to go off on him.

“Can you do me a favor? Up in our room, in the side stand by my bed, there's an old leather bound journal. Can you go get it? I need you to find something for me.”

“Sure, just a moment.” 

He waited quietly as she set the phone down. He could hear her mumble something to Pinako, presumably telling her who was on the phone. To his relief, granny didn't pick up the phone. Regardless of his growing taller, she still loved to go on and on about his height. To enjoy it while it lasted because when he got older, he would get a bit shorter again. He really hated her for that. At least he'd still be taller than her.

He shook himself from his thoughts as he heard the phone get picked up again. For a moment he panicked, thinking he was about to pay for his thoughts. But it was again Winry, asking him what she was looking for.

With a quick puff of exhaled air, he spoke again. “Ok, I need you to look for a section that speaks a bit about the Philosopher from the East and West. That's how it's titled on the top of the page. It should be somewhere near the center of the journal.”

“Alright.” She said, and he could hear the pages flutter as she flipped through them.   
He could feel a lump forming in his throat. Even though it was just a small bit, he felt like he was involving her in something again. Something too dangerous to get her involved in. It'd be all she'd be doing, and he wouldn't ask anymore of her but, it still terrified him a bit. Things didn't turn out so well last time after all. She was threatened and used just for knowing them.

“Ok, I got it.” She said at last. “Do you want me to read it off?”

“Um...first, can you scan through it and tell me if there's any mention of any oddities while the Philosopher was in Xing? Any people acting weird?”

“Let me see...and you don't have to keep saying the Philosopher you know. You know I know it was your dad...”

“Yeah well, you know me. Still a little pissed with him.”

“Fair enough.” She said as she quieted and continued to scan.

He waited as she looked through the entry, thinking. He still remembered when she sat him down and asked him to talk to her about that. About his father being the last Xerxian. About him and Al being half of an extinct culture. Now, had he had this conversation with her before everything had went down, he was sure she'd have been overly disturbed. She probably wouldn't have even believed it. Course...it's not like he even knew about it at the time but still...But with everything that had happened with the Homunculus, there was little that surprised her or even upset her it seemed. To her they were still her family, and as she liked to pen them, her little piece of history. Who else could say they were friends with direct decedents of an extinct culture? Like, direct direct.

Not that she'd ever tell anyone. That was only for her, her own personal grouping for them.   
Letting his mind wander a bit more, he kind of wondered if that knowledge actually excited her a bit.

“Ah! Here we go!” She shouted on the other end, scaring the hell out of him. He managed to stay seated this time, though barely, and shoved himself forward so he was hunched over the desk.

“Uh..erm...ok. What does it say?”

“The Philosopher encountered within this race of people, the Xingese, a curious bunch. The air that they exerted made his skin tingle, in a way that sent warning signals through his very being. They held pleasant smiles, were very polite even. But despite all this, they seemed...wrong. They were just wrong. As wrong as...” She paused a minute. “...as wrong as I myself am. They, as myself, shouldn't be of this world. Not anymore...not with the differences we both possess...”

Even Ed couldn't help but frown at that. His father had spoken only a bit to him of it, enough to explain things. But they still were not close and they didn't share much in the way of conversation before he...passed. And certainly nothing about how he felt emotionally about what had happened. Not the deeply emotional part anyway. He remembered how, despite it all, his heart let out a sharp pain when granny told him he was gone.

“...continue...please.” He said at last.

Winry swallowed a bit and did as he asked. “They almost feel as I do. Almost. Like they were born of the same catastrophe, but not at the same time. They weren't there, not in the city. If they had been they would not exist now. But perhaps they were close? Looking at them, I see they are traders. It is quite possible they were near the city when the Gate opened. And thus were indirectly effected. Created by the incident as I, but in a different way. And as I look around, I see others standing with a good distance between them. It's obvious they are not a wanted lot. I fear they won't last long in this world, and heaven forgive my words, but perhaps they are better off with that fate, as am I. There is something about them, something I can't place my finger on. But I fear that through fear and discrimination, they may become a dangerous group indeed. Better they be cleansed before the world suffers a dire fate.”

“Shit...”

“My god Ed...I...how can he talk about people like this?”

“...because he's right, in a way. We think we're facing one of those people Winry...” He thought about biting his tongue on this matter, but he had promised no more secrets, and she'd worry regardless. “And he was right. He's dangerous. People are dying...disappearing...”

“...is he the one who took Lan Fan...”

Ed hesitated for a moment, still not sure how much he wanted her to know. “Yes...” He said finally. “It's looking that way yes. We found a possible connection with her clan...which would make him very old indeed. Someone recognized him...said he hasn't aged in years...”

“Ed...”

“I can't say much else, not because I don't want to, I just...I know what I promised you Winry, but this is another of those situations where I fear if you know too much. We don't know if this guy even knows what we're up to, who all is involved. But if he does...or he finds out, I can't risk you. I won't have you in danger again just because you know me...”

“...I understand Ed. I just...I just want you to be careful.”

“And you know I'll be as careful as I can...but...I make no promises, I'm sorry.”

He could hear her breath catch on the other end of the line, he was making her cry again.

“Is uh...is there anything else to that journal entry?” As much as he knew she was hurting now, he still needed the info.

“Um...uh, yeah. It says...'they feel as gods, they carry themselves as gods. Some seem effected by the looks the others give them, whereas others smile through it all. They seem almost condescending. I do fear for the people now. I feel death on the wind, and I feel this wind, like my wind, is never ending.”

“That's it, right there. The wind part. I think he was pointing out that they could live on, like him.”

“What are you going to do Ed?”

“...reverse time.”

With the catch of breath he heard from the other end, he knew she caught on right away. 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Lan Fan stood before the burnt remains of one of the homes in the village, having finished burying any of the bodies they could find. It had been a grim task and most bodies literally crumbled under their touch.  
But away from that scene now, from that stomach wrenching task, her mind ran with memories of the burnt out shell before her.

She moved forward, carefully making her way through what remained of the doorway, carefully moving around a plank that blocked part of it.  
She watched the floor for a moment, careful of her footing so as to not step on any nails. Beyond that, she had to be careful of the many planks of burnt wood that lay about, trying to not trip over those. Most though, chipped and deteriorated at a mere touch. Bits and pieces flaking off or just plain crumbling altogether.

The home was a wreck, but she could still remember it's layout. She was sure she could close her eyes and walk through the whole of it, finding every room without hitting a single wall. Well, that was if it wasn't a burnt out husk as it was now.

She carefully picked her way a bit further in, moving towards a back room that was just off what would have been the kitchen. The proof of that being the medium cast iron pot that lay in the doorway between the kitchen and the room beyond. She pushed it aside with her foot and continued on, not deterred in the slightest. Though a part of her could feel the sickening feeling of her stomach churning, fear rising that she may find the remains of those who may not have escaped the fire.

As she finally entered the room though, she could see the remains of a small wardrobe that managed to survive the fire enough to stay standing, though torched the blackest of black. Directly to her right, was the remains of a bed. Only the metal framing remaining, that also torched black. This bed had once held five children as she remembered, the youngest of them squeezed in the middle of them all. This child, always afraid of what roamed in the darkness of the night, and so sandwiched herself between her exasperated siblings. They were annoyed by her yet extremely protective of her as well. The lot of being the youngest. There's many good and bad things that the youngest of the family had to face, but even if you made the greatest of mistakes, being the youngest garnered the protection of your elder siblings. It was nature she supposed.

Frowning a bit at the thought, she moved over to where the window had once been, half of it along with half the wall, now laying crumbled on the ground outside. The only bit of torched framing that remained was that on the part of the wall that was fighting to remain standing.

She reached forward, only gently touching the framing, but it was enough to cause the wall to moan and creak, pieces of the charred frame and wall falling to the ground, causing her to jump back a bit. But the wall still stubbornly held it's position, fighting gravity to the very end.

“Here you are.” She heard from behind her.

She turned to see Lau standing in the doorway, a worried look on his face.

“Thought maybe you fled the village...”

“...” She turned away from him, staring out the window, her mind seeing the past rather than the present. “I shared this room, with my other four siblings. I spent a lot of time in here some days...because people would always look at me weird if I stepped outside...”

She moved closer to the window again, this time refraining from touching it. “I used to stand here and stare out the window...waiting for father to come home. He didn't have a lot of education...so there was a lot he couldn't do, so we were really poor. He'd have to travel miles and miles to get work, mostly labor jobs. Sometimes he'd be gone for weeks on end...”

Lau moved a little closer, sensing something terrible was about to come from her.

“One day...I saw fathers horse cart coming down the road. I jumped up and down, happy to see him home...till I noticed he wasn't driving the cart. Someone I didn't know was...father was...father was in the back of the cart, covered in a ragged tarp. Not a blanket...but a damn tarp! Even in death he got no respect! He worked his whole life so we wouldn't starve! Did work for people who barely paid him enough to feed himself and mother let alone five kids! He...” She took a deep ragged breath, trying to hold her emotions back again. “He was working on a dam to the south...the mortar didn't hold well and it cracked...he stayed behind while others ran, trying to get stragglers out. The wall broke before he had a chance to get to safety...the water took him miles and miles down river. God...his body was so broken and bruised...I never saw anything like it. His limbs were in all sorts of directions. His jaw was off to the side in a disgusting angle...he saved lives that day...and they treated him like garbage.”

She took a few deep breaths, wrapping her arms around herself and trying even harder to temper the emotions building higher and higher inside her.

“The man who brought him home had been the foreman’s son. They uh...they needed to put the blame on someone so they wouldn't face charges for faulty safety procedures, so they blamed it on father. The asshole climbed into the back of the cart and just kicked father out onto the street, then he took off with our horse. Called it payment.”

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “My brother was the oldest of us...and he wasn't having any of it. He was fifteen at the time...went after them. Never saw him again...”

“I'm sorry...” Lau said quietly, moving closer. “I just...I...” He cleared his throat a bit. “I thought your family guarded the Yao clan for generations...how did...things get so bad?”

“We're the lower end of the family. We were primarily ignored. Till the day Grandfather came for me. I remember he and mother got into a bit of a heated discussion...she seemed really angry. Then she...she cried and hugged him...and he took me away...God Lau...they're gone now...they're all really gone...I mean I...I wrote them off long ago...because I knew I wouldn't see them again...that they didn't care...how could I have forgotten about that day…?”

He set a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her. “Pain and fear can make us forget many things. Memories get lost...or jumbled, sometimes causing them to change. A lot happened at that time...and I feel like maybe you blamed yourself?”

“It wasn't long after father died. I thought...I thought mother was sending me away because she couldn't feed us all. So she got rid of the youngest more useless one...”

“Sounds to me like it hurt her to do so.”

“Yeah...” She said, barely above a whisper. With a deep inhale of breath, she turned her head to look up at him. “He'll pay for this. He will not get away with this. By the gods, I will end him.”

“Then perhaps we should get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random note, Ed said to check the side table in their room for the book, I meant the room he and Al used when they stayed there. I know most got that but, just in case. >>


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one terrifying moment, parts Of Lan Fan start to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight bit of bloody stuff going on in this one. It's short, and there's not a lot but, I thought I'd give a heads up just in case.

Lan Fan stayed quiet as Lau drove them away from the destroyed city, mind still running wild with memories. She was angry, hurt, confused, lost...she was probably every emotion that existed to mankind in all honesty.  
This had been her home once, but not anymore. She was taken away from this life long ago. Taken from the pain of everyday life, wondering if there would be enough to eat everyday, to a place of plenty. Not that her fortunes could really be called greater. True, she now always had a full stomach, clothes with no holes in them, a soft warm bed. But to have all that, she had to learn to end other peoples lives.

She remembered how she had reacted when her grandfather had told her of the situation, how she had cried in fear. But her only other options were to be servant to the house, cooking, cleaning...anything else...  
Or be a guard and protect the Yao family, as members of her blood had done for ages. As much as the thought of killing scared her, she knew it was her only choice. Even in her young mind, she just knew it.

But despite all that, despite this having not been her home for some time, it didn't soften the blow of it's ultimate demise. Of the loss of so many lives. She hardly knew any of them, and some of the ones she did scoffed and looked down on her because of her families position. But she still would never wish such a fate on any of them. Times were hard, people were scared...it's just the human condition really. The need to survive can often bring out the worst in people more often than it'll bring out the best.

But even with all that, with the resolve she had come to, still other things didn't sit right with her. Was she really so important of a prisoner that Fa would really have destroyed a whole village because of her escape? Even deeper a wonder, how did he even know where she came from? Did he stalk people before he took them? Just who in the nine hells was Fa really? She couldn't help but think that somehow, somewhere deep inside, he felt a little more than familiar. She couldn't quite understand why. She knew she had never seen his face before, his chi didn't even feel familiar. So why did she feel this way?

She still had far more questions than answers, just like when she first got into this mess. Even more so. She went through hell but her hell was still no where near everyone else. He seemed to be keeping her safe too. She still remembered when he came in the cell and ousted the asshole that was laying into her. He made threats yet that's all they were, threats. And now this. He knew she would go there. She couldn't tell if he was making a point, teaching her a lesson, or maybe...hiding something. 

She could understand the first two being a more than fairly good reason to destroy her village, but it bothered her just how thorough it was. She knew how it worked normally when you hit a village. Yes, you burned everything, and yes you killed anyone in sight...or worse if you're truly a monster. But the thing that seemed off to her was how destroyed the village was. They wanted to make damn sure nothing was left. The possibility of him trying to hide something was looking more and more likely.

All this, him...it was like...something on the tip of your tongue, but still just out of reach. She was just unable to push it forward. But why? Why did she feel this way around Fa?

She let out a low growl and leaned her head against the window, infuriated by everything.

Lau looked at her for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

“Are you alright?”

“...no.” She said with a slight huff. “I'm just...I need to ask you something.” 

“Alright. What is it?”

She pulled her head away from the window and turned to look at him. “How does he choose those he takes?”

He looked at her again for a moment before locking his eyes back on the road again. “He finds those in compromising situations really.”

“Compromising? How?”

“Well...anyone who’s alone, drunk, lost. That sort of thing. Anyone in a weak situation.”

“Then why did he take me? Why would he risk it? I mean...I've started to believe less and less that this has anything to do with Ling...I mean, the Young Lord.”

“You weren't taken though. You were given.”

“In his eyes it's taken. And either way I was. Besides, it was some sort of arrangement right? Did he ask, or was he asked for?”

“That I do not know. All I know is he made off quickly once he learned he would have you.”

“And that didn't at all strike you as odd? Or does he do this with all he kidnaps?”

“Of course not. How he acts I mean. I just figured with the situation with the palace, it was a well deserved move on a chessboard so to speak. How could he pass something like that up? Of course he'd be excited.”

She crossed her arms and looked out the window again, only having a passing thought that maybe Ling's mother might be involved with all this. Plotting with him or something. But she pushed the thought from her mind. The woman was conniving yes, but she was happy with things as they were. 

She laid her head against the window again, this time with a little more force than she intended. She grunted as a muted thud resounded as her head hit.

“...I admit...things are looking more and more confusing...but I long ago quit trying to understand my son. He's going nuts if you ask me.”

“He's more than nuts. He's more than any of that. He's so far out there I think I have to come up with a new name for it.”

“I'm sad to admit I have to agree with you there...”

Long moments passed in complete silence now. Both were lost in their own thoughts. She with all the questions running through her head, possible outcomes to each situation. And Lau with thoughts of his son. What had gone wrong? What was really going on in his boys head? He was starting to slowly build a list of his own questions that needed to be answered and just weren't.

He kept his eyes straight ahead, not once glancing to the side to check on Lan Fan. He knew what look she had on her face anyway. She hadn't dropped that face since they got to the village. The poor girl was breaking, ever so slowly, but indeed breaking. As much as the guard in her was still there, a small part of her old self was starting to leak through. He saw it most in the burnt bedroom of her old home. The pain of knowing you're the last. The last of your village, last of your family...well, immediate anyway. But as far as she was concerned they were all she had. Whether it be the lone survivor of your family or of your squad in the military...the last standing always felt terrible guilt for just that. Being the only one to be standing.

He sighed and took in the glowing sky ahead of him. Despite looking forward all this time, it only now dawned on him that sunset was moving in. He hadn't even realized, with all that was going on, that most the day had already passed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, just a moment. He just need a second, take a breath, and then he'd open them again. They were still in the flat lands yet, the hills and mountainsides still far enough in the distance to not be a threat. If he ran off the road, they'd be fine.

But he wasn't planning on keeping them shut that long, he just needed this quick moment. So he took it, and when it was over, he opened his eyes...and his heart jumped into his throat.

He slammed on the breaks as hard as he could, the truck jerking forward and sending both he and Lan Fan forward. His chest slammed hard into the drivers wheel while Lan Fan barely had the chance to keep her head from slamming into the dash.

“The hell...” She stopped dead in her tracks, any signs of anger washing from her face.

Both stared forward into the twilight growing around them, ahead to the dark shadows that stretched across the road in front of them.

With the dying light, neither could tell how many stood there in the road. Each was black as the blackest night and so blended in with the others, the only thing to give away that there were individuals and not a giant clump, was the glowing red eyes splattered throughout the dark forms.

“...wild dogs...” Lau started, but knew as soon as he said it that was not true. They looked off, they felt off.

Lan Fan shook her head. “...chimera.”

“...we don't have chimera here...”

“You do now...”

Both went quiet again for what seemed like an eternity, frozen as they stared at them. Not a single being moved, be they human or chimera. It was just dead silence, a stalemate. Neither side made a move in any way, save for breathing, blinking and the low growls from the beasts.

“Drive...” Lan Fan spoke finally.

“...what?”

“Drive! Take out as many as you can! Cause right now I'm not sure I can take that whole lot out!”

“...” Hesitantly, he nodded. He took a deep breath, his chest aching from the blow it had just taken, causing him to wince a bit. Nevertheless, he slammed his foot down on the gas. The wheels kicked up dust and rocks, the sounds of the stones hitting the underside of the truck as the backside fishtailed side to side a bit before charging forward.

The chimera did the same at this moment, charging forward without any fear. They snarled, and barked, and roared as they closed in on the truck.

Inside, both Lau and Lan Fan did the best they could to brace themselves for the impact. As they got closer, and could now make out individuals, they could tell these beasts were huge. The chimera were about to do a lot of damage.

But just barely after she had thought of that, they collided with the chimera, yelps and screeches mixing with their own yells and screams.  
They got through a good few of them before the truck couldn't hold the road anymore and tipped to one side, eventually rolling over on Lan Fan's side and sliding down the road a ways, taking out a few more chimera as it went.

The world went silent at this moment, like everything had just ceased to exist. Lan Fan tried to blink her eyes open, but even that action alone caused her pain as her head throbbed. But she knew there were still chimera out there, she had to get up.

She tried again to open her eyes, ignoring the pain as she tried to look around. Everything was a dull gray at the moment, with darker gray patches that were moving about outside. The chimera. She growled and blinked a few more times till her vision started to clear. Her hearing still was trying to catch up though and all she could hear was muffled sounds that slowly grew louder. Eventually she could hear the rabid snarling coming from just outside, one very near her head. She jerked away from the broken window on instinct, causing her to cry out as her head throbbed.

She took a moment to recover herself before looking around. Lau was passed out next to her, just barely out of reach of one of the chimera.

Swearing under her breath, she quickly reached over and pulled him away from the nearby chimera as quickly yet as carefully as she could. She had no idea what his injuries were yet and didn't want to further hurt him, but the jaws of the chimera were close to taking his head off.

She had them both in the center area of the truck now, eyes dashing around as the remaining chimera circled the truck, barking and growling. At some points she could feel the warm, wet saliva hit her face as a passing chimera would bark or snarl by the smashed window. They couldn't stay like this, she had to figure something out. There was no waiting for help because no help was coming. It was just her, Lau, and the chimera in the middle of nowhere, ever darkening sky surrounding them.

She tried to think, tried to think about the only time she had been out this far, when her grandfather took her away. She knew this flat area ran for miles and miles in all directions. The next nearest town was an hour and a half by car, longer by foot. Maybe a whole day, if you're in good condition anyway. Looking between herself and Lau, it was safe to say they were far from good condition. She was better off than Lau was, but not by much. She only now realized the trail of blood running down the side of her head, and how the world was get more and more swirly. Great, concussion. She was liable to pass out soon here as well and they would both be sitting ducks. Even if she did manage to force herself forward, she still had angry chimera to deal with plus a passed out Lau. Escape was not in the cards she realized.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, resigning herself to fate. She was tired, so very tired, her eyes growing heavy, her head both throbbing and feeling light.

As her thoughts slowly started to fade from her, she still had the time to wonder how she had lasted to this point. How in all her life as a guard, she'd only once gotten into a dire situation like this. That being when she and Ling got in the fight with Gluttony and Wrath, when she cut her own arm off. Though she's sure she would have died if Ling wasn't as stubborn as he was, coming back for her after they had dealt with Gluttony. Why couldn't he just let things be as they were? It would be the greatest honor to die for him.

Then she thought back to what Lau had said earlier, about sacrificing ones life. Maybe it was a great honor but, throwing their positions aside, it's not what either of them wanted. She didn't really want to die, and Ling damn well didn't want her to die. Maybe seeing such an act as honorable really wasn't. Maybe it was selfish. Throwing your life to the winds and leaving so many behind in pain. After all, there's always the few that just don't recover, whose hearts just break.

In her minds eye, she could almost see what Ling's reaction to her death would be. She knew he would just shut down. Even though he had his goal of the throne to look forward to, lives of people he needed to save, she knew his heart couldn't handle it. They had gotten too close, she had to admit that now. Her death, would only bring him great pain.

Her eyes shot open at this point, a low growl escaping her throat. Her growl was met by another and, as her sight cleared a bit, she realized a chimera had squeezed in and was hovering just above her. It's hot, fowl breath washed over her, drool dropping just below her chin. It's jaw was open just enough to show it's fangs through it's tight snarl, it's bright white teeth the only glowing bit on the creature besides it's glowing red eyes. It's long, greenish tongue slipped out between it's front fangs a few times, licking at it's nose, before returning to it's home. It was tasting her scent, anticipating it's meal.

To hell with that. She had been through far too much to let herself be devoured by some ungodly creature. So, before it had a chance to lunge it's head forward to snatch her throat, she heaved her left arm around best she could in the tight space. Her blade slid out as she brought it round, the sound of rubbing metal echoing through the small area. And just as the chimera was opening it's jaws wider, preparing to clamp down on her throat, her blade collided with it.

There was a sharp yelp and a gurgling sound as the damned creatures eyes went wider, though it still managed to hold it's aggressive look. Even with a blade shoved halfway through it's throat, it still tried to move forward. Good, let it try, she thought. The more it tried to force itself forward, the more her blade sliced through it's throat. And after what felt like an eternity of struggle, it did just that. With the blade almost completely through the creatures neck, it finally stopped, it's eyes rolling back till only white showed. With some effort, she forced the thing off her blade and let it fall, unceremoniously, to the truck side beneath them. Well, one down. How many to go?

She took a moment as her head swam a bit again, flirting with the darkness that was once again trying to creep up on her. But she'd be damned if she was letting that happen. They were both chimera meat if she passed out now.

Taking a few deep breaths, she bit at her lower lip, willing herself on. Neither of them were dying, not here; not now. So with another low growl, she forced herself up to her knees and quickly crawled her way out of the truck. She didn't know where this new found strength was coming from, but it was more than welcome.

She stood on her feet just outside the truck now, glaring in the now darkened world. Even if there had been no light in the world at all, she could still find them from their glowing eyes and fangs, but she found this wasn't really the case. It was almost like she could even see more of their form now. Even with the illumination of the moon low in the distance, it would still be too dark to see much of them. And earlier when there had been more light, she couldn't see much of them at all. So why now? How could she see more of them now?

They were dark, but maybe not as dark as she thought. She could see even darker marks on their flanks, stripes that ran down their flank and part of their back legs, ending just at the joint of the bone. Their front legs varied from stripes to solid patches that would go no further than their shoulders. And their heads were as dark as the markings they bore, a solid black, blacker than black.

And their breath...she hadn't noticed it right off with the one she had just killed, but she could now. A mixture of rotting flesh, death, and brimstone maybe? Well, it was more fowl than anything she had ever smelled, even worse than Gluttony if that was at all possible.

And these hellish things...were all around her now. A dark circle of stalking beasts. They stalked around her, mock attacking at some points. They were testing her. They had no fear when they had barreled the truck through them, but now, they were cautious. Apparently they hadn't thought that any of their rank could be killed by a lone, injured, human.

Their hesitation was only momentary though as one of them lunged forward, jaws wide and leaving a trail of saliva flowing behind it as it leapt through the air. There had been a warning bark from one of the others, the leader perhaps? She wasn't sure. But it was definitely a warning bark. Not that it mattered. It was too late for the chimera to change it's course, and she was already prepared for it. 

She made no move to step aside, she only widened her stance slightly and dug her feet in, taking the blow of the creature full force as it hit her. But it was already over as soon as they collided.   
She stumbled only slightly from the weight, her arm raised, cutting through the beast. The chimera was already dead on impact, jugular severed all the way through, blood spraying over Lan Fan's face.

With one sharp whip of her arm, she threw the beast to the ground, her new found strength growing more and more. The other chimera were more nervous now, uncertain what their next move was. They each looked to the one that had given the warning bark earlier, looking for some sort of instruction. So he was the leader then.

Lan Fan only stood there, waiting for the next move to be made. They were fearful now, cautious. The advantage was hers, as long as she kept from getting too cocky anyway. So she waited, holding her head high yet tilting it to the right slightly. She was giving them every sign that she could to show she was not intimidated.

“Well?” She asked, breaking the tense silence. “What's it going to be you sorry excuse for a dog?”

There was intelligence in these beasts. Their ears didn't search in other directions, as they would if they were listening for a signal from someone in hiding. They all looked to this one chimera. It's true being canine, pack mentality could be at play here, but she doubted that. The one she had just killed weighed less then the one she previously killed, more earnest and impatient. It was young. And it was the only one that acted rashly like that. The others were analyzing. It was now she was thoroughly convinced, these were human chimera. A much better version at that. They could perform a complete shift, unlike Jerso, Zampano, and the others.

“Well?” She asked again.

The one she assumed to be the leader stepped forward, showing himself better. A long scar ran from the top of his left eye, down over the top of his muzzle and ended at the corner of the right side of his mouth. Another shorter one running clean across the front of his nose. She could also see his left ear was torn so only half of it remained, smaller scars running down from the point of the tear to the edge that met his head.

“You are a smart one aren't you?” He asked with a deep graveled voice. Hint of a growl mixed in. “Or was it that you read our chi?”

“Didn't have to read your chi. I saw it with my own eyes. Chimeras aren't the smartest of creatures. They act on instincts, orders if given. But each one of these guys, looked only to you. I'd say it doesn't take a scientist to figure that out but, that wouldn't make it look like I was as smart as I am now would it?”

“High on yourself aren't you?”

“Nah. Just having a bit of fun is all.”

“Fun? At a time like this? And you're not high on yourself hm?”

“Nope. I'm just a human. A human whose going to survive all this and walk out of here.”

“Really? You really think you can take us all?” 

“No. Just you. You're all I need to take out, cause as squirmy as these others look, I have a feeling they'll bolt as soon as you're dead.”

He let out a loud growly laugh, his head thrown back and fangs bared. “You? Kill me? What a laugh. Oh human, your jesting amuses me so.”

“I'm jesting am I? Why don't you come at me and find out if I am?” 

“So be it human. I will enjoy devouring your flesh.”

“Sorry. But that's not happening.”

With a loud, sharp bark and a growl, he lunged. He could sense the difference in her, he wasn't playing games. He had to finish her quickly and he knew it.

Lan Fan, again, didn't move right away. She just waited and watched as he ran towards her. He definitely was smarter, not lunging through the air. Guess he was leader for a reason.

Only when he was closing in on her did, she slide out of the way. He did his best to skid to a stop so he could turn back around. Right away he knew she was using his momentum against him. She must already be making her move.

And as he finally was able to turn around, he found that to be true. She was right there as he turned, blade flying towards him.   
He ducked just in time, using it to his advantage, he clamped down hard on her ankle. 

She yelled in pain, kicking out with her other foot and nailing him in the side of the head. He yelped and tumbled to the side, rolling himself to his feet.   
His eyes met Lan Fan's...and he froze. There was something else there now, something he couldn't put his finger, well, paw on. But her eyes looked darker, and despite the bite, she now looked unaffected by the incident. She just glared at him, mouth set in a straight line, face otherwise unemotional besides the glare. It made his heart skip a beat for a moment, his stomach making a sickening turn. Something was crying at him to retreat, but he didn't no what or why. She was outnumbered, there was no way she could win. She must be using some trick, something that controls chi or something and makes others afraid. But without the ability to read chi himself, he couldn't really tell if she was. Though if she could do something like that, he doubted he'd be able to sense her doing it anyway.

Just what in the hell was with her? Why did she change so suddenly? And what the hell was she even changing into?

He soon found himself backing up, ears laying back, though not entirely. His mind had gone blank at that moment. He had no idea how to deal with this. Before his very eyes, she had become an entirely different person, cold almost. And she was closing in on him now. A glare still the only expression on her face. The rest of the chimera around them had long since backed off, barely visible in the surrounding shadows. He really was alone in this.

Lan Fan was almost on him now, automail arm held up in front of her, the moonlight glinting off her extended blade. 

This was ridiculous. Was he really backing down from a human, simply because she was acting a bit off? She was a guard, she'd been attacked, of course she'd change.

He stopped his backpedaling at this point, ears going forward again, teeth bared. No. He would not back down to this human. He had a job to do and he was going to do it.

Growling, he moved forward again, determined to meet her at the battle line. Only one of them was walking away from here tonight, and it wasn't going to be her. He'd finish her off, as instructed. Then he'd teach his cowardice 'pack' a lesson they'd never forget. Backing down in a battle. What kind of soldier does that?

Finally, they stopped in front of each other, neither doing more than glaring at each other. 

Being this close now, Lan Fan could better gauge his size. Bigger than the average dog, yet smaller than the tallest. He was no German Shepherd but he was no Great Dane either. Somewhere between, and he was built. Strictly muscle. The moonlight highlighted each ripple of muscle on the surface. He was indeed stronger than the others. But strength meant nothing if you didn't know how to properly use it.

Each was taking in the last bit of information about each other, readying for the final battle. Silence surrounded them, shadows moved across the land around them as clouds moved in. And in the moment a rather large cloud covered the moon, it started. Both turned, running in the same direction, eyes locked on each other.

The chimera was the first to skid and turn, close enough that Lan Fan just didn't have the space to bring her blade up. Even if she managed, he'd already be on her. But she didn't even attempt to raise her arm. She got up on the ball of one of her feet, spinning quickly so in the moment he reached her, he was connecting with her foot as she did a spinning kick. There was a sickening crack as his jaw gave under the force. 

He flew to the side, hitting the ground hard and tumbling several times. He only came to a stop when he'd smacked into a rock that was jutting out of the ground. An entire flatland and he'd somehow managed to hit the only rock in the entire damn plain.

Grunting, he slowly pushed himself to his feet, trying to get his barrings back before she was on him again. But it was already too late for that. Once he'd managed to get his feet under him, he felt a sharp pain and a hollow thud as her foot connected with his ribs. Another sickening crack rang out as several of his ribs gave under the impact. His breath left him as spots danced before his eyes. It was several moments before he could even attempt to try to breathe again, and this was met with a sharp, agonizing pain. He yelped as he flopped over to his side, causing himself more pain. His breath again left him as he started to question his original decision.   
He thought for sure he had this, that this human would be no threat to him. Other than the single bite he managed, he had yet to lay another blow to her. He yelped again as she bent down and grabbed him by his ears with her automail arm, yanking him up into the air.

“I told you,” She snarled, “I wasn't jesting.”

He couldn't even get out a gasp of alarm as her other arm came up and she shifted her hands, moving them to either side of his head. The loud cracking between his ears was all he heard before his world went black. 

 

Lan Fan's world had gone black around the same moment. Whether she had given into the concussion at last or something else, she wasn't sure. Either way, it was making her have weird dreams. Could these even be called dreams? Thoughts maybe? She really wasn't sure what to call them. There was a lot of nothing, just the dark, and her thoughts. It was in this moment she realized how dark. She knew she was looking down at her hands but she couldn't see them. Was her body even there at all? Or was it this dark? And why was she trying to look at her hands anyway?

She was distracted by a sound to her left. She turned her head, or at least she thought she was turning her head. She couldn't really be sure. She still couldn't see anything, but the sound was still there. Like...a chiming? Yes, a chiming. But why chiming? And why was it making her feel...tingly? What was going on?

Panic began to grip her. Had she died? Or was she really just passed out and just having some sort of hallucination? Her best reaction to all this was to try to run, though to where she didn't know. Hell, she didn't even know if she was running. She couldn't even feel her legs moving, nor hear her feet hitting the ground. The panic was growing, her breathing was quickening. That she could feel, but she couldn't hear it.  
It was only now though that she realized the chimes were getting closer. So she was running then? And towards the chimes? She had just chosen to start running, she didn't even realize she was still in the direction of the chimes. 

It was as she reached the spot where the chimes felt like they were all around, ringing so loudly in her ears that it made her attempt to cover them, that she screamed out. It did no good though, the sound stayed deafening. Her body screamed out in pain and she crumpled to the ground. So her body was definitely there, the pain and the thud of her body proved that. But it did nothing to tell her where she was, and right now she wasn't sure she cared anymore. She just wanted away from here, away from the chimes that were causing her body to be racked with pain.

She screamed out again, the world coming into view once more. She was breathing so hard that it hurt to even breathe at all, causing her to take shorter breaths and make her feel faint. She'd pass out again if she didn't get a good draw of air in her lungs.

“Lan Fan! Lan Fan!”

Her eyes finally locked on Lau, he was holding her apparently. He had one arm around her and the other held to his own chest, the grimace on his face eluding to how much pain he was in. But she could see he was trying to push that aside, his worry for her being stronger.

“By the gods, you're finally awake.” He said, relief resounding in his voice.

“Yeah...I am...” Her voice was barely above a whisper, sounding crackled and unused. “How...how long was I out?”

“...hours...and you were thrashing about...screaming. But I couldn't get you to wake up...”

“...” Realization hit her and she sat up quickly, instantly regretting it. Her hand shot to her head and she hissed in pain.

“Hold still...you need to try to relax. You have a nasty concussion...”

“Yeah...that I know...where's...where's the chimera though? I was fighting one...”

His face drained of all color at that moment, his eyes darting from her to the side and back again. For whatever reason, he was having trouble looking at her.

“...Lau...what happened?”

His eyes locked on her again, and they were filled with dread and confusion.

Figuring he wasn't going to give her an answer, or couldn't, she moved slightly again; earning her another concerned reprimand from Lau. She ignored him though as she pushed herself up enough to look around. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to let out a gasp of shock, but it never came. It died somewhere in her throat.

Before her she could see the lead chimera she had been fighting, his head crushed in so much that there wasn't anything there but a pool of blood and various chunks of what she assumed was brain matter. Anything else had been completely destroyed. She could only vaguely remember gripping both sides of his head...she didn't remember much after that.   
Peeling her eyes away and looking around further, she discovered the other chimera had met a similar, if less gruesome, fate.

“...oh gods...Lau...what have I done? I...I don't remember doing this...” Her voice was panicked.

Lau couldn't answer her. He had no idea himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone a bit overboard with Lan Fan here? Maybe? I don't know. I think awakening to the first bits of some power you don't know you have, would lead to a messy first start. And yes, since shes starting to awaken, she really needed her own chapter.
> 
> I've also been into too Much Mortal Kombat X if that wasn't apparent. >>


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling there's little time left, Ling and the others finally move out to try and find Lan Fan. While to the North, poor Lau and Lan Fan can't seem to catch a break.

Ling was up on the roof again, once more enjoying the sight of the night sky, relishing in the cool breeze that washed over him. But only moments before he felt something he had never felt before, like a wave of rage rushed over him. He didn't know what it was or where it had come from, it was like he could feel it but his chi reading felt nothing. Like it was something new entirely. This scared him. Now was not the time for something new to reveal itself. It could have evil origins, it sure felt that way after all. But at the same time it didn't feel as thick as darkness can be.

He was confused and lost. His gut was screaming out at him to try to find it's source, discover if it was a danger or not. But another part of him warned against rushing in. He'd done enough of that for a lifetime, it had caused only trouble anyway. So instead he filed it away for later, hoping later wouldn't be a mistake.

“Here again huh?”

He glanced over his shoulder, honestly surprised by the voice. Either he had been so deep in thought...or the feeling had just been that strong...that he hadn't heard or sensed anyone coming.

“...you alright?”

“...yeah Ed. As alright as I can be.”

“Which means not at all.” Ed said with a frown, moving over to sit next to Ling, dangling his legs off the side of the roof.

“...it's like...now that we're ready to move in...I'm too afraid to do it. There's still too much hidden, too much that can go wrong.” He quieted for a moment before looking right into Ed's eyes. “I can't lose her Ed...”

Ed was quiet for a moment, though that moment felt like an eternity. He'd seen Ling on the verge before, but nothing like this. He was completely shattering right before his eyes and he was having trouble deciding what to do about that. He knew he had to say something though, so after a few more moments, and a deep sigh; he had something to say.

“...you wouldn't be the first man to end up like this. To...to be put in a situation where two outcomes were very possible...life and death...I know man. You know I know. You and I...we both know some of the strongest women, fell for them. We know damn well they can take care of themselves but it doesn't stop us from almost...leaping from our skin in fear...Winry's been used because of us...nearly died...nearly went down a path she could never return from...so broken and afraid yet she always found her feet again. Found some kind of strength I couldn't find myself. And despite everything...the pain caused to her because of us...she waited...And Lan Fan's no different. She's stayed by your side through...well, Heaven and Hell. To make sure you succeeded she sacrificed both her life and her heart...and regardless of how strong she is, how strong you know she is...it kills you inside to think she could die. That's what we have in common Ling. Strong women...that we don't want to admit are just mortals...”

“...how's that supposed to help me Ed?”

“Because you're not alone. There hasn't been a night since the Promised Day was over...that I haven't woken in a cold sweat thinking how close I came to losing her...and I never even told her how I...how I felt...”

“...your life is less complicated than mine Ed. I'm an Emperor. Despite the rules I'm going to push forward, the traditions I'm going to break, the council and the advisers are all going to be on me. There's a very real risk from within just because I want only one person in my life. That I only want Lan Fan...and with that knowledge, even if we do get through this, her life will be in danger yet again.”

“Yeah, and maybe that might happen. But the people of this country already know the things you've done. Seen the little changes you've been allowed to change to this point. The whole country will be at your back Ling, they'll be well outnumbered. It's not going to lift the weight from your shoulders but...you'll have help carrying it. Don't deny her any longer...because if you do lose her you'll never be able to live with yourself...”

“...you haven't told Winry yet at all have you?”

“...no. Guess I should take my own advice before giving it huh?” He threw his head back and looked up at the sky, eyes narrowing with a painful expression. “I just...still feel so tarnished. The mistakes I made...I nearly killed my brother...for something that could never be. And I...I can't help but think sometimes just what Kimblee would have done to her if given the chance...to kill Scar he was willing to...to...” He growled, anger replacing the pain on his face now.

Ling placed a hand on his shoulder, earning him his attention. “We both made mistakes...are still making them. But now...we can correct them...I think we both need to forget what we did or what could happen and just...take that leap...it's scary but...the outcome is a much brighter light than we've seen in a long time...”

Ed nodded slowly. “Assuming we can get out of this one unscathed.”

Ling nodded too, looking back up. “Do you think they know?”

“They're women man, of course they know.”

Ling finally let a chuckle escape him, earning the same from Ed.

“Well, I think we really should call it a night Ling. We have a long day tomorrow. Do we know exactly how we're traveling yet?”

“Mei's taking care of that. We'll be briefed in the morning most likely.”

“Sounds good. Well, night then.” Ed said as he got up, heading to climb back inside.

“Night.” 

Ling only stayed a few more minutes, watching as a star flew across the sky. He smiled slightly before getting up himself and moving off.

 

The morning light brought with it more than just the life of the day. It brought the fiery, explosive temper of Qiao. Oh this was something Ling could really do without right now. At first he just rolled over in bed, throwing his pillow over his ears, but even this did little to muffle her. So with an irritated growl, he pushed himself out of bed and threw the door open. It had taken him forever to get to sleep the night before and he was no where near in the mood for her right now.

The room quieted as the door flew open, slamming against the wall and cracking it a bit, that garnered him a very dark stare from Mei, but he paid it little mind.

“Seriously Qiao...” He growled. “Do you ever stop your incessant pissy attitude?”

“...not my fault you're not used to it yet. Don't expect me to change for your royal ass.”

“Oh of course, I should have known you of all people were going to pull the royal card into this at some point. You always have to go for the lowest blows don't you? I don't go after you for how illegal your operations are. I've never even once threatened to arrest you after this is all over. I'm giving all of you the benefit of the doubt and all you want to do is attack me all the damn time!”

“Ling, that's enough.” Mei said, her voice laced in a warning tone.

“...what are you bitching about anyway?” He asked, toning back through gritted teeth.

“She doesn't want to ride a horse.”

“...a...horse?” he looked at Mei then, head tilted.

“The roads up that way are still bad till you get towards the Steps and the Mountains. Our best bet is horses till we get passed the worst of it. Once we hit Shuang I can use my connections there to get some vehicles, we just have to deal with it till then.”

“Works for me.” Ling said, not at all understanding why riding horses was a problem.

“Hell...no...” Qiao ground out through gritted teeth.

Her brother just rolled his eyes. “Shes afraid of horses.”

“That's none of their business Li!”

“It's not like this is some deep dark secret or something. Suck it up Qiao. Ride with me if it makes you feel better.”

“...I'm not a baby...”

“Then stop acting like one.”

“Alright! Enough!” Mei yelled, rubbing at her temples. “Either ride with your brother or walk, I really don't give a damn. But we just don't have the time to put this off any longer, we have to get moving. So if you'd like to get dressed Ling...” She said, motioning with her hand towards his boxers, which was all he was wearing. “We could get moving.”

“...” Instinctively, he threw his hands over his crotch, turning red a bit.

“Oh by the gods Ling, it's not like you're naked.”

“I've been stomping my feet around...”

“He has been gaping open a bit yes...” Qiao pointed out, apparently not shy with admitting it.

“You hate his guts but you look?”

“Shut up already! Stop talking about my...yeah...I'm getting dressed now.” He bolted back to his room without another word, slamming the door.

Ed snickered. “He's going to be an interesting Emperor.”

 

By the afternoon, everyone was mounted on their steads and they had left the town behind, nervous tension rising in all of them.

Ling didn't say much to anyone, staying at the front with Mei, Al on the other side of her. Ed was close behind his brother, stuffing his face with some street fare he'd grabbed on the way out, and taking in the views. Behind him was Li, Qiao riding with him, arms wrapped tightly around his mid section. Her face was buried against his back and no doubt her eyes were squeezed shut. Li just had an exasperated look on his face. For all his sister was, and her biggest fear was a horse. It was like they weren't related or something.  
Behind them were the other two that had come with them, both staying quiet as they had the entire time. They liked to stay out of things unless truly needed.

They carried on like this for hours, barely even a glance in any others direction. Ling did take in much of their surroundings though as they passed, taking in all the destruction the Monsoons had caused. 

They'd passed through a few smaller villages, watching as people tried to piece what little they had back together. Most the buildings had been destroyed or were beyond repair, so tents were pitched everywhere as people camped out.   
Others ran up to them as they caught sight, begging and pleading for fresh food and water. 

It tore at Ling's heart. He wanted so much to stop and help these people, give them what he had, but they needed all they had to make it on their journey. And these people were far worse off if they didn't put an end to the evil brewing to the North.  
All he could do was turn away from each person that begged for aid, doing the exact opposite of what he had intended to do for these people. All he could hope was that they would survive long enough for him to get back and get the aid they needed sent to them. If they got back anyway.

Mei nudged him gently, reading exactly what was on his mind by the expression on his face.

“I know Ling...it hurts me too. All of us...but we can't do anything for them right now.”

“I know. I just...it's hard to walk away from people who need help, even though I know we have to.”

“People out here are strong Ling. They've survived Monsoons before and many much worse things. They're a hearty people...they'll manage till we can do something.”

Ling only nodded at that, understanding but not satisfied with the answer. He knew they'd been through a lot, and would go through more, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He spurred his horse, moving ahead at a trot, a universal sign of just wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

Mei only sighed as she watched him ride ahead, momentarily wondering if this heart of his was going to get him killed. She shook the thought away quickly though, and returned to scanning the surrounding area, digging into the Dragons Pulse to see if anyone unsavory was lingering. Still she sensed no one. Either they were too busy because of the storms, or they didn't know as much about their movements as they thought they might. She figured it'd be hard to keep track of anything when you had a Monsoon barreling down on you.

“Mei?”

She turned her head to regard Al, noticing the worry on his face.

“...and which of the many things are you worried about Alphonse?”

“Well...everything if I'm to be honest, but quite a bit about Ling...and you.”

“Me?”

“You aren't afraid to let your emotions show but, you aren't exactly great at showing all of them either. You haven't once really talked about how you're doing in all this.”

“Thought it'd be plainly obvious. Bit scared, concerned...angry...”

“About Lan Fan...”

Mei quieted for a moment, picking her words carefully. She hadn't exactly been one to admit since things happened during the Promised Day, that she had a new found respect for Lan Fan, even grown to like her a bit. But even with all that she hadn't exactly sat and thought about her at all really after returning to Xing. But if she had to be honest, after hearing what happened, she felt a pain of terror creep through her. It wasn't hard to see just how dire a situation it was just by the fact that someone had taken Lan Fan. Forget how they had come to obtain her, they had her. They still had her. Lan Fan was the last person in the world she thought she would have to worry about getting into a situation like this. And even if the possibility had crossed her mind, she never would have thought Lan Fan wouldn't be able to get out of it.

“...scared.” She said at last. “For her and for Ling...because he'll never be the same if anything has happened to her...and because the world will lose a great defender. But also because...dammit as far as I'm concerned she has become family. Regardless of the fact she isn't technically so...” 

“That might change if the fates allow...” Al replied, his voice reserved. The last thing he wanted to do was put too much hope in a situation and then have it trampled later. But at the same time he refused to not have hope either.

“Yeah...if the fates allow. They both could use a break for once in their lives...they've lost enough as it is...”

“...” Al reached across and settled a hand on one of hers, giving the best smile he could in a situation like this. It was enough for her as she gave her best back. They still had a long way to go, they couldn't afford any thoughts that would make them lose hope of her still being out there somewhere.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miles away and far to the North, Lau and Lan Fan were still at the spot where they crashed. He had managed to pull them into the cab of the fallen truck, trying to hopefully protect them from the cold temperatures of the Steps. Shortly after she had come to, she had blacked out again, and in all that time, had yet to wake up. His worry was growing, even more so than it had during the night. First there was the Chimera and the crash, then whatever the hell Lan Fan had done. And then the sound of wolves howling off in the distance.

Thank the gods they kept a distance, either because of the scent of the Chimera, or the power Lan Fan gave off. But he could only wonder how long that would linger to keep them at bay. There was no way he could fight off a wolf pack, he was both old and had multiple broken ribs. He was useless. The only hope was passed out next to him and he wasn't sure she'd ever wake.

He had tried to keep her awake, tried to bring her back around when she blacked out, but it had been impossible. Either the concussion or the energy she exerted, sapped her of any strength she had left. He was starting to wonder, in horror, if she had slipped into a coma. All this way...coming this far...and this might be it. 

He couldn't leave her and try to find help, the next village was just too far away. And then there were the border tribes. These tribes still lived in the oldest of ways, packing their homes and moving them with them. And they were aggressive. They were ignored by the Palace, not because of hatred or anything, but because they were dangerous. The tribes themselves refused to go along with the government, wanted to keep their own ways. The Palace eventually let them. The tribes were still at war with one another anyway, the hope had been they'd kill each other and put an end to things out here.  
So if he wandered into one of their territories...he didn't stand a chance. Sticking to the road would be the safest bet, they stayed away from that for the most part. But the shortest route to the next village was through one of the territories.

On top of that threat though, the only other thing making that impossible, was his broken ribs.  
He threw his head back a bit and ran a hand over his face. At this rate either the animals would get them or the elements would. If they didn't die of thirst or hunger first that is.

He was alerted to a sound to his right, he quickly turned his head and looked down at Lan Fan. Thank the gods, she was stirring.

“Lan Fan? Lan Fan, can you hear me?”

She only grunted in response, still too disoriented to do much else.

“Oh thank the gods...you've been out since last night...”

“...last night...last night...”

Her eyes shot wide and Lau had to move quickly to keep her from sitting up.

“No...don't move. You're still not in a state...”

“What did I do last night!? What the hell did I do?”

“...Lan Fan...calm down...”

“How can I calm down!?”

“We'll figure it out, but now is not the time. We're in a much more dire situation right now...”

“...dire...”

“We're stuck out here Lan Fan. The truck is useless, neither of us are in any shape to walk...and there's wolves...”

“By the gods...”

“Not to mention the tribes and the miles upon miles of nothingness...”

“There has to be water sources buried beneath the ground...and there's plenty of rodents on the Steps...”

“But neither of us can move Lan Fan. My ribs are broken...you're still suffering a concussion...”

“Shit...” She hissed under her breath. If she had been alone she might risk it but, she knew there was no way he could move.

“Leave me.”

At first she said nothing, actually not entirely sure she had even heard right. She blinked a few times and looked up at him, seeing the dead seriousness on his face,

“I'm not leaving you.” Her voice was as serious as his. There was no way she was leaving him out here to the fates.

“Lan Fan...the fact you're awake and talking now is a very good sign. Once you've rested a bit more, you'll be able to head off. You're more than able to cut through tribe territory without being detected...I'm beyond hope...I'm old Lan Fan, I've long since outlived my usefulness...it's time to step down to the next generation.”

“You've got far more in you Lau, don't give me that crap. You went off on me about self sacrifice...don't you go back on your own words.”

“You're young Lan Fan, I'm not...the same thing doesn't apply here.”

“Lau...”

“You're wasting your time Lan Fan, my minds made up. When you're in condition again...you will leave.”

They were interrupted by the sounds of multiple hoof beats heading in their direction. At first they just stared at each other, finding it difficult to believe their luck could be this bad. But as Lan Fan peered out the broken windshield, her heart fell.

“...I think both our tales have come to an end...”

He looked out too now, watching as one of the tribes came thundering towards them.

“...gods save us...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the gears start to turn quicker.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lay's in store for Lau and Lan Fan as the tribe approaches them? And will Ling find his way out to the Steps at last?

Neither Lau nor Lan Fan moved as they watched the band of horses closing in on them. It wasn't like there was much they could do anyway.  
Fear built in them, their hearts picking up a pace so much so that they could hear each others pounding it seemed.   
Lau reached for something, anything in the wreckage, as if he could hold any of them off. But his need to keep Lan Fan safe overrode any other rational thought he may have had.

The thought died quickly though as the riders stopped just short of the over turned truck, dismounting and making their way over.  
Two men looked in the broken out window on Lau's side, each looking him over skeptically. Both men wore the normal attire of the Steps, either made of colorful cloth or animal skins, thick or thin depending on the time of year, or day in this case. Both wore their hair in a ponytail which flopped to either side as they looked in at him. The faces of each man was littered with smaller scars, proof they had seen battle.

On the other side, a woman, maybe a good many years younger than the other two men, looked in on Lan Fan's side.  
Her first reaction was to reach for her blade, which of course she didn't find, and so relented to just staring at the woman.  
Her face fell from one of defiance to one of surprise at this point, now that she was really paying attention to the face. Her jaw slacked for a moment, words caught somewhere inside her.

“I know this is a bit of a shock Lan Fan, but it's quite rude to just hang your jaw open like that. I can tell you haven't brushed your teeth in ages.” The other woman said as she waved a hand in front of her face, obviously teasing.

Lau looked over at this point, confused that the other woman knew her.

“Lan Fan? Who is this?”

“My...my sister...one of them anyway...”

“Only one I'm afraid.” The other continued. “No one else in our family survived the attack.”

Lan Fan frowned at the news, she had guessed that to be the truth but, actually hearing it, drove it home painfully.

“I see...”

“...I must say, I'm surprised to see you out here, and without Fu?”

“...he died...he was killed in battle...”

“...battle? What one?”

“I can tell you more later, right now we both could really use some medical attention...”

“...of course. Time for talk later.”

She waved her hand and a few men started rushing about, pulling things from the wreckage. She assumed they were going about preparing a sled or something.

“The questions you ask take more time to answer but, hopefully you can answer a shorter one of mine.” Lan Fan said, drawing her sisters attention back to her.

“Sure, what is it?”

“...what are you doing with a Step tribe? By the looks of you it hasn't been a recent thing.”

“...there was a dispute. Someone in the village had gone out into the Steps and stole from the tribe. Idiot was of course drunk, otherwise he wouldn't have tried such a foolish thing. Nevertheless...it earned us the tribes wrath. They rode in and made a bit of a mess...not too bad though. This tribe luckily isn't as unforgiving as the others, regardless, they wanted the offender. It took days to talk them down, and in that time...I fell for one of them...when they finally left, I left too.”

Lan Fan blinked a few times, garnering a chuckle from her sister.

“Yes, I know. But not all the rough tribal men are gruff and uncaring. He's really nice.”

“You marry him?”

She nodded, a smile on her face. “And because of the union, the tribe promised to protect the village...”

“...it went really wrong didn't it…?”

“...they slaughtered us...I never seen anyone like them before...we couldn't save anyone. Half the tribes gone...Gen, my husband, is tribal leader now...”

“I'm sorry...”

She only shook her head slightly, offering her hand.

“Can you crawl out at least?”

“Yeah...it's just a concussion mostly.”

She took her sisters hand and crawled out slowly, with her aid. Lau was already out and laying on the make shift sled nearby.

“Need a sled too or do you want to ride with me?”

“I'll hop on the horse with you Jie.” She said to her sister, offering the smallest of smiles. There was so much to take in at the moment, and all that on top of her own strange happenings.

Jie mounted her horse, carefully pulling Lan Fan up behind her. Behind them, the men were tying the sled up to a horse, pulling Lau along carefully.

The whole trip back was done in relative silence. It was easy to see that everyone here was still dealing with quite a lot. Lan Fan could only wonder how things would go when she told her sister what had happened. But with that, she wondered if she should leave the bit about the chimera out of it. How would she take that anyway? Would she run her off? She was scared enough not knowing what had even happened, she didn't want to add what they might do onto it.  
She decided she'd hold on to that piece of information for a little bit, gauge the situation a bit more before doing anything. She was sure her sister wouldn't completely lose it on her, but the tribe was another thing. They had very different beliefs and ways of doing things after all.

She sighed deeply and shifted a bit, repositioning her arms and laying her head against her sisters back. Her hands landing on an uneven surface and, out of instinct to inspect the unknown, she poked at it.

“...dear sister what in the name of the gods are you doing?”

Lan Fan squeaked a bit and moved her hands. “I'm sorry, I just felt...”

Her sister chuckled a bit at her. “My dear sister, have you been sheltered in that Palace or something that you cannot tell?”

“No, I just...”

“Wasn't expecting it? Yes, I am with child, it's a bit early on so you'd feel it more than see it right now.”

“Should you be out here riding?”

“I'm part of the Steps now Lan Fan, my body has hardened quite a bit. I could work to the day I give birth and all would be well.”

“Well, as long as you're sure...”

“...I sense you're still apprehensive...the tribes aren't all as you think. There are others out there besides mine that would be willing to sit down and talk before grabbing a blade. I've learned that. No one else seems to want to...they hear they're brutes and that's all they want to believe...”

“I'm sorry...I never intended...”

“It's alright dear sister. I know you, above all others, would be willing to give them a chance.”

Lan Fan only nodded, going quiet again. All this talking was giving her a headache.

 

Some time later, which felt like hours to Lan Fan, they finally reached where the tribe had camped out. She saw a multitude of round huts set up near each other, people in front of some of them, others clearly inside cooking as smoke rose from them. In other areas men tended to horses or other forms of livestock, while children ran about playing games. A few of the older boys, she noticed, had set up an impromptu horse race. Every one seemed...very happy and in relative peace.

Some of the tribe did look over when they noticed the newcomers, but seemed to relax, probably trusting their leaders wife to make a proper decision. If she deemed them safe, then they must be.

The rode up to where the horses were collected near the other men, and dismounted. Jie helped Lan Fan off and lead her to one of the round huts, the two men from earlier following with Lau. 

Jie lead them inside, giving a hello in the tribal tongue. An older woman looked over, smiling warmly and holding up a hand. She and Jie continued speaking in the native tongue for a few moments before motioning for them to come closer.

The two men settled Lau carefully on a soft mat before retreating, while Jie settled Lan Fan on the opposite side of the woman. She then proceeded to check the both of them over, eventually saying something to Jie who then nodded.

She got up and went to the door, calling the men back in. They carefully took Lau out again, leaving the women alone now.

“Where are they taking him?” Lan Fan Asked.

“To a guest hut. He's stuck on bed rest for a while I'm afraid. Isn't much that can be done for broken ribs but to let them heal, his age will make that a slow healing though.”

“As long as he heals, that's all that matters.”

She was caught off guard at this point as the old woman grabbed her face gently, face very close to hers as she peered deeply into her eyes. She also very gently prodded about her head, before taking a flame to a candle and using it to test her eyes.   
After a few moments she smiled.

“She has healed up well on her own.” She said, her words spoken carefully, each letter accentuated as she did her best with the Xingese language. “Isn't a sign of damage, nor much else to the concussion.”

“I have a headache though...”

“Not surprised, but not unusual. You did still take a hit to the head after all. I mix you some herbs, it will help the headache leave.”

Lan Fan relaxed a bit while the old woman worked, feeling safe for the first time in a long while. She found herself enjoying the sound of children playing outside, the horses neighing, and especially the smell of the food cooking in the huts surrounding them. The 'good food' as she would always know it to be. The food of a simple people with a simple life, like the one she used to live.

She could name every smell that reached her, pick out every little herb and spice used. The smells of home. Sure, she got some of the same smells at the Palace but, it was mixed with foreign spices and foods from around the world, some of which caused her nose to itch or burn. Not the good burn, like with curry or something. It was like a burn that went straight to your brain, causing your head to hurt a bit from the smell. There's one thing to be said about chi readers, it heightened a lot of your senses, so what most wouldn't be bothered by wasn't the same for chi readers.

She watched now as the old woman took a short break from what she was doing, and went over to a shelf, grabbing a small bottle. More herbs, only this time she was giving it to Jie and patting gently at her belly. Lan Fan understood. Keep the mother healthy, keep the baby healthy. Jie only nodded with a smile while the old woman went back to work. It was the smile that caused Lan Fan to look at her sister closer. It had been ages since she last saw her, and she couldn't really remember what she looked like when she was younger. She was older than Lan Fan, somewhere in her early thirties by now, but she looked older. The stress, Lan Fan assumed. Life out here couldn't be easy, and the loss of her family didn't help any. 

Her hair was cropped shorter, at about the shoulder, probably easier to deal with out here. Though there was a few graying strands here and there. Still, she looked good considering. Life was rough, but it was at least peaceful, for the time being anyway. 

It was a peaceful silence at this point, as if the woman needed it to be so while she worked. She found it to be an enjoyable silence, even though anywhere else she may have thought this to be awkward. But there was just such a calm about this woman, it made you feel calm as well. So much so in fact, she nearly started to nod off.

She was kept from doing so by a gentle touch to her arm, the old woman was offering the herb mix in tea, an apologetic look on her face.

Lan Fan thanked her and sipped the tea slowly, glad to have something in her stomach after so long. It was now that the questions came.

“...so...what are you doing way out here? And what happened to Fu?”

She hesitated for a moment, looking at her sister. But she did eventually tell her everything, pouring her soul out. She told her everything from the time in Amestris straight up to the present, holding back on the Chimera experience, and then being met by nothing but silence at the end. Even the old woman looked intensely concerned.

“It's my fault they hit the village...” Lan fan added quietly, squeezing the mug in her hands.

“No sister, don't do this to yourself.” Jie said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You had no idea this would happen...and you couldn't just stay trapped in there...”

“I should have killed him before I left...none of this would have happened.”

“No.” The old woman said, reaching for her hand and taking it. “Your chances of survival fighting in there were not good. Getting away was the proper action.” She gripped Lan Fan's hand tighter, giving her a reassuring squeeze, before pulling her hands away in surprise.

“...”

“...what? What is it?”

“...elder?”

“...you are the last...I thought they were all gone...”

“...the last? The last what?”

“Demon queller...”

“Elder...I...”

“Yes Jie, I know. You still do not believe in the old stories.”

“If you're talking about what I think you're talking about...that's...”

“The one story we hold in common my dear. It's held in common because it is true. They came into being around the time the Philosopher of the West, or the Sage if you wish, traveled. It's said whatever power he came across, was passed in different forms to others. Some good...some evil. The evil spent centuries disposing of the demon quellers, and I thought they had...till you...”

“How do you know I'm...” Lan Fan started.

“Xingese are not the only ones who can learn chi reading you know, I felt it in you. It lies deep, hidden.”

“...you speak of the good and the evil...is it possible the reason I was taken was…?

“It is, though why he kept you alive I do not know. Great danger I sense. I can feel the spirits stirring all around...something is approaching...and soon. But I fear since you are not yet awakened...you won't be able to atop it…”

“...I need help then. Jie? Do you have messenger hawks?”

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The others halted their horses as Ling held his hand up ahead of them, keeping it there as he looked around. They had neared the edge of the forest area and were about to enter the flat lands. This area wasn't really that dangerous, and only a few people lived out this way, along with the final town. The further along you went the more deserted it became. It was then that you needed to worry, because that's when you entered tribal territory.

Ling had not personally dealt with any of the tribes out here, but his father had on a few occasions. None of those occasions had been particularly pleasant from what he remembered hearing from his father. Shortly after that, they cut ties with the tribes. It just wasn't worth the headache and there was nothing useful out there anyway. Ling, of course, felt otherwise. He had always wanted to try to at least stop the fighting, they could keep their land and customs, just stop killing each other. Naive thoughts of a child those were. Now that they were heading out there, something he had planned for ages, he regretted it. He didn't want to go out there, they didn't have the man power or the time to fight with the tribes.

Despite all that waiting miles and miles ahead of them, why was he feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up here of all places? The intense feeling of dread was falling over him and he wanted to back out of there. At first he thought maybe his senses were just off, all the stress must be effecting him. That is till his horse started acting up. 

It started to throw it's head up and down, chewing at the bit in it's mouth. Shortly after it started to stomp it's right front foot, snorting as it started backing up.  
Ling tightened his grip on the reigns, knowing full well how quickly this could escalate.

“Easy boy...easy...”

“Ling? What's going on?” Al asked, concern rising in his voice as his own horse started to act the same.

“I don't know. Just don't come forward any further. Maybe dismount and tie the horse to the trees till we figure it out. Last thing we need is for them to bolt.”

They all did as he instructed, tying them securely to the tree while Ling dismounted and did the same. He stood at the edge of the treeline now, eyes returning to their scanning. He still couldn't see anything, and although he could feel something, it wasn't as strong as sensing chi outright. He honestly couldn't figure it out.

Mei walked up to him, having the same feelings and being equally confused.

“What's out there…?”

“I don't know...it just feels off...but I don't know what it feels like.”

“Well whatever it is, the horses sure don't like it…”

“Yeah, which is good reason for concern. Never ignore an animals instinct...”

“What should we do then? We have to get moving if we want to hit the town before dark.”

“...well we can't just head out without knowing how dangerous the situation is...and I agree one day lost is unacceptable...”

“Guys? Any news on what we're doing yet?” Al asked, patting his horse on the neck, trying to calm her down. “Horses are getting more distressed.”

“Then whatever it is must be getting closer...”

Ling only nodded in response, his eyes still running over the flat lands ahead of them.

“Nothing can hide out there...we'd see them approaching...”

“...or so we assume...”

“...” Ling tore his eyes away and looked at her, realization hitting him. “Guys! Group up!”

They all gathered closer to each other, making a circle so they were facing all directions. The horses were near hysterical by this point so Ling knew they were in for it.

“What the hell is going on!?” Qiao yelled.

“Somethings coming! Something invisible!”

“Well shit...” She mumbled, pulling a blade. “How the hell do we fight that?”

“...watch the horses...keep an eye on what direction they veer away from...” He stated quietly, deciding to no longer yell out their intentions for all to hear.

And so it was that everyone went silent, the minutes ticking by in agony. Still nothing happened, but the horses were utterly terrified. Whatever it was was still there, and more than likely just circling them. It was looking for an opening.

A moment later, one of Li's men yelled out. By the time anyone managed to look where he was, he was gone, a long blood trail leading further into the trees.

“Did you see him go down!?” Li yelled.

The other man only shook his head, face white as a ghost. “I...I was looking at the horse...it was looking elsewhere...”

“Ling...”

“I know Mei...there's more than one...”

“...you guys watch that batch of horses, we'll keep an eye on the others.” Mei instructed, hoping there wasn't a whole pack of these things. 

And so it was that more minutes ticked by, each person nearly having a heart attack when a horse would freak out. It happened more and more often and they started to realize that the things were trying to spook the horses enough to hopefully make them break loose.

“This can't go on...” Li said through gritted teeth, his own blade now firmly in his grip.

Ling looked to him and felt his stomach turned a bit. There was fear written all over Li's face, and it unsettled him greatly.

“...you're right. We have to figure out how to track them.”

“You're the chi readers! How the hell can't you track them!?”

“They're masking it!” Mei yelled back. “Now don't piss me off when I'm freaked out of my mind! I'm liable to throw you to them!”

That shut Qiao up right quick.

While they bickered, Ling was trying to run some ideas through his head, none really standing out as a viable answer. What were these things? And how could they hide their chi?

“Ling.” Ed said, not looking at him.

“What?” Ling responded, also not tearing his eyes away from the horses.

“I'm guessing you have no creatures here that can do this right?”

“If we did I wouldn't be racking my brain right now then would I?”

“...” Ed swallowed a bit. “Then they're not from here...so what if...”

“Brother...”

“...you can't be serious? Please tell me you're not serious?” Ling pleaded.

“The hell are you guys talking about?” Li called out.

“...they have to be Chimera Ling, and most likely mixed with a camouflage creature, maybe they used chameleons or something?”

“First off, Chimera here? Secondly, that doesn't explain why you can't sense them.” Li offered up.

“Yes it does...cause I don't know any creature that can hide their chi...”

“A human though...” Mei said, letting the words hang in the air.

“They're Xingese Chimera...” Al breathed out. 

“...and we're screwed...” Li growled out.

“No, we're not.” Ling said as he bent to the ground.

“...what are you doing?” Mei asked.

“When one sense is removed, use another. You guys keep your eyes open, but don't move in any way...”

“I doubt that's going to work...”

“Just trust me Mei...”

She shook her head but said no more, moving her eyes back to the horses.

Ling closed his eyes and set a hand to the ground, trying to move beyond the horses stomping hooves. He used the Earth itself, reaching out in it's very life stream, searching the veins that ran through the ground beneath them. Everything that lived made some form of movement, even ones people may never think of. He could hear the branches of the trees moving, the leaves fluttering in the breeze. But he could also feel the roots below the surface heave one way or another, showing the trees were indeed moving even if you didn't see it.

He could feel rodents and insects alike moving about below the surface, some knawing at the roots scattered beneath.

But what he could also feel, was the thumping of paws hitting the ground lightly. These were what he was looking for. He could feel them making a circle around them, stopping and reversing direction, sizing them up.

One picked up pace now. It had changed direction and was heading straight on towards Ed. But even with the running, it made no actual sound on the ground above, and Ling could tell why. It's stride kept most it's feet in the air, only one ever touching and very shortly.

“Ed front, right...now!” 

Ed brought his left leg up, this being about the best weapon he had at the moment, and was nearly knocked over when something collided with it. There was a painful growl as it connected and Li, wasting no time, turned in the general direction and stabbed downward just in front of Ed's leg. Blood flew from an invisible source into the air. There was another loud growl of pain then a thud before it went quiet. 

Moments later, the creature became visible as it died. It was some form of giant cat, not like the lion Chimera Ed had fought once, but another species. It was big but not nearly as, and it had scales of varying colors all over it's body, mixed in with it's tan fur. And it's eyes jutted out in a triangular sort of form, green and scaly looking, a small black hole where it's pupil was.

“I was right...Chemelion...” Ed mumbled, giving Li a curt nod in thanks.

With the death of their comrade, the remaining two, as they now discovered, appeared and ran at them. But with them being visible, it was easy for them to make short work of them and before long, things were quiet again. The horses were still worked up but they had calmed considerably, so these three must have been the only ones.

Li was bent down, poking at one of them, jumping back with a yelp as it had a muscle spasm.

“...so uh...” He cleared his throat. “...if they were hiding their chi, how did the horses sense them?”

“Learning to read chi is just a step towards what already comes natural in nature. It's something we lost ages ago in our time here. Animals, never lost it. They always attained the ability to connect with the Earth. So even with chi reading, we still have leaps to go to catch up to where they are in terms of chi reading.” Ling said in text book style.

“Right...in short because we're humans and their animals...”

“Sure, if you want to get simplistic...” Ling said, diverting his eyes.

Mei rolled her eyes and walked off to follow the blood trail, Al joining behind her. It wasn't long before they found the poor unfortunate man. His skin was peeled clean off his body, or more to the point 'licked' off. He was now nothing but visible muscle now, showing bones where the Chimera had started to chew on him. Mei had to look away, turning into Al's chest.

“...I'll get the others...we'll send him off.”

She only nodded against him, not daring to turn her eyes from his chest, for fear of catching a glimpse again.

 

Near dusk, they had built a pyre for the man, and Ed, Al, and Ling had gotten him up on top. Li took a blanket from one of the packs to drape over him, moving back by the others who had lit torches in preparation.

They handed a torch each to Li, Qiao, and the remaining member and stood quietly as they lit the pyre.

They all stood there in silence for some time, watching as the body disappeared in the flames.

“...wish it could have ended differently.” Ling said quietly, looking away towards the now risen moon.

“We did what we could.” Al said, trying his best to be comforting.

“...we're stuck here for now it looks like, best set camp for the night.” Ling said, changing the subject.

He turned and started to head for his horse, when a high pitched screech reached them. They all looked skyward, momentarily worried another Chimera had appeared.

“Is that...a hawk?” Mei asked.

“...seems so. Not so unusual.” Ling said with a shrug.

Or at least it wasn't till it landed and they spotted a very obvious note attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are slowly starting to reveal themselves. But we all know how messy that can get eh?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Fan tries to enjoy a little down time, tries to allow herself to recoup a bit. But her mind keeps running with what if's, so her sister pulls her aside for a bit of girl time. And that won't be the only bit of light in the darkness for Lan Fan this day.

At some point Lan Fan had fallen asleep, she didn't really remember being tired even, she just...nodded off. She awoke though to the sounds from outside the hut where she heard mumbled voices, like they were trying not to wake anyone. It dawned on her then that she may have possibly slept right on to the next day.

And this was proven to her when she got up and pushed the hide door open, revealing early morning light and a cold chill to the air. Probably only about six in the morning by her guesstimates. And with the chill she could tell the first bites of the cold to come were rolling in.

She ducked back in quickly to grab one of the thicker garments her sister had left for her before stepping out into the morning air.  
She pulled the garment tighter to her as she made her first few steps, not quite used to the chill. Back in the capital the cold was usually blocked out by the many buildings that were packed together. And the Palace itself was warmed by many fireplaces and the internal heating systems that were only recently installed. So although she felt the chill, she was never really impacted by it's full effects.

She shivered a bit and tightened the sash around her waist, trying to keep the warmth inside. After getting it properly adjusted, she found the thick red garment worked it's wonders quickly and she soon felt little of the chill. So now she continued onwards where she found the men and some of the children tending to the horses and other livestock. She saw children that must barely be four years old, riding around without any aid on the step horses, keeping the cattle put for the daily routine. Other slightly older children were some distance off, also on horses, seemingly having riding lessons from an elder. She thought she had heard her sister mention the night before about races often held. It had always been a desperate attempt to bring the tribes closer together, to no avail of course. At best it just became the one time during the year the tribes called a truce cause a belly full of free food and good drink was better than blood spilled on the ground. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand gently settling itself on her shoulder. She turned her head quickly to see her sister standing behind her, a smile on her face. She had quickly pulled her hand away though at Lan Fan's reaction.

“Sorry. Probably not the best thing to do to a trained guard. Sneak up behind them like this hm?”

“Probably not. But if there was any danger I would have sensed it first, so you're alright.” Lan Fan said, returning the smile.

Jie looked off in the distance at the boys racing each other, a frown now forming on her face.

“I don't think there will be any races this year. The tribes are so far distanced now that I doubt there's any progress to be made. I feel if we invite them a fight will just erupt.”

“Probably for the best really. But if all of you keep on this path...avoiding each other isn't going to be enough. One day it will boil over and the blood will flow. Believe me, I've seen it many times, and in two different countries now. You have to find a solution or there will be no stopping what's coming...”

“I know that Lan Fan. But we can't force the other tribes on board, and negotiations have fallen through so many times.”

“You need to find a common ground then, something you all can fight for that brings you together.”

“I know very well what that would be, and it wouldn't fair well for your dear Emperor to be.”

“Ling's nothing like...I mean...the Young Lord...”

“Dear sister quit trying to hide it. If he's so different...if he's to change so many things from the old ways, then I'm sure the barrier that stands between you two will change too. Once he's Emperor he has every right to make his own choices for his own life. So quit the charade. When the time comes, embrace it.”

“...it's not about me. There's no time for this sort of thing right now. There's so much darkness lingering in the air now...”

“And sometimes you can't survive the darkness alone. Yes there's no appropriate time to act on it right now, but it doesn't mean you have to continue denying it.”

“...I still need to think things through...”

“As if you haven't had long enough to...” Jie said with a sigh, but quickly dropped the subject as she could tell by her sisters tone that she'd had quite enough of it.

“...you'll all have to be moving off soon yes? Before the winter sets in?”

“Yes. Pretty soon. We have to get to our winter grounds, our protection from the wind. It gets nasty cold out here.”

“I can imagine. Even this early morning chill...”

Jie laughed a bit and tossed an arm around her sister. Lan Fan stiffened for a moment, not use to the action, but quickly relaxed into it. She'd forgotten Jie had always been a hands on person. Even as children she was always the hugger out of the lot of them. She'd often snuggle and glomp poor Lan Fan as a way to annoy her youngest sibling. At the time Lan Fan had hated it. She wasn't as hands on as her sister and preferred not to be hugged much by anyone really. Now with everything that had happened, she wished she hadn't been like that when she was younger. It would now be added to her long list of growing regrets.

“Come on then, I want to show you something.” Jie said, already directing Lan Fan along without even getting a response of if she wanted to or not.

She lead her over to the horses and selected two from the small herd, already moving about to get their tack together.

“Where are we going?” Lan Fan asked, quirking a brow.

“A short ride, don't worry. It's just a little bit easier than walking, especially with the ground out here getting so uneven. And of course with the little one here.” She said as she patted her own belly affectionately.

Lan Fan only nodded and mounted her horse once Jie had the tack settled. She waited while Jie finished with hers before they headed off further onto the steps.

At first both stayed quiet and Lan Fan just took in the scenery. One would think you'd get tried of it fast. It was just vast grasslands for almost as far as the eye could see, broken up with the mountains off in the distance. But the land had it's own character, and wasn't nearly as boring as Lan Fan originally thought. It was like the land itself couldn't decide what it wanted to be. You'd be riding along on a completely flat surface, then just as suddenly there would be ruts and bits of rocks along the ground. Then it could just as easily go back to flat again, only to be quickly followed by sloping hills, some gentle, some not as much. These of course were mostly around the areas where the streams and rivers were situated, formed as such over thousands of years of wash outs from melting snows or rain torrents. And then of course there were the mountains. Some you could see the tips of, but others were lost high up in the cloud canopy that would often settle over them, keeping whatever secrets they may have safe from the world below. She found in comparison to the lands around the capital...that this was much more beautiful. The low lands had their own beauty of course. The spring would bring the blossoming flowers both on ground and in the many trees, the world turning green again and the sounds of rushing water almost a lullaby to sleep. And even the many tiered layers of rice fields just before planting held a beauty as well, as it awaited the planting that was to come. The life the fields would bare.

And it was all this, all this beauty...that made Lan Fan worry about how easily it could be lost. She could almost picture the land burning, the steps stained with the blood of the people out here. Her awe was now replaced by dread. The land could recover though, the people...not as much.

“...Lan Fan...” Jie started, noticing the look on her face. “There's not much you can do right now. And with what's to come...you need to take the time to relax...rest up a bit. Enjoy your time here...because you're going to need all your strength soon.”

Lan Fan slowly nodded, knowing she was right. As much as she didn't want to let her guard down, she knew she had to. There was no way she was going to be ready for what was to come otherwise. This was probably the only break she was going to get for a very long time, so she needed to take advantage of it. So she took a deep breath, and did her best to shake the thoughts from her mind.

Not long afterwords, they stopped at the top of a hill, over looking a wide stream below. Here, even with the sun slowly making it's way higher, the frost still lingered around the edges of the water. Further back from the stream, the frost had long receded and only dew remained. It made the whole area seem to sparkle. Between the sheen of the frost, the glistening of the dew, and the sparkling shifting of the water where the sun reflected, it almost looked like a magical place.

“Oh Jie...” Lan Fan said in awe, her voice barely above a whisper. Her sister only smiled at her, spurring her horse a bit and making the decent below. 

It wasn't a hugely steep hill, and the mix of sun and shadow made it look like it was further down than it was, but it was still a tricky decent with the wet grass. Every now and again both horses would slip a bit, but they expertly regained their footing. One thing about the horses of he steps, they were some of the most sure footed horses in the land. And it was with that expertise that both sisters made it safely to the bottom.

Even being at the bottom, it didn't take away from the beauty of above. As they moved the horses along, they'd kick up the dew which almost made it look like pixie dust or something likened to it, floating in the air. And when you got out into the area where the sun was hitting, this disturbance of the dew instead made tiny rainbows as the dew droplets hit the air.

They finally stopped when they reached the stream and dismounted, letting the horses meander about to chew at the grass.

“It really is beautiful.” Lan Fan said at last, still looking all around her.

“I know. That's why I wanted to show it to you. It's where I come when I need time away...time to think and all. Gen often joins me. It calms us both...gives our minds the clarity it needs to think...”

“...it must be tough having to run tribal affairs...”

“Usually the leaders are much older yes. Not uncommon for there to be a younger leader but...later thirties at the youngest, earlier forties by standard. And honestly there just hadn't been time to give Gen any sort of training...he was blindsided by the whole ordeal...for the longest time he was so stressed out he literally was pulling the hair from his head...poor man already has streaks of gray from the whole ordeal...”

“Where is Gen anyway? I haven't seen you around with anyone so I assume...”

“He's away for the moment yes. He should be back today though. He had to deal with some tribal issues with our neighbors a bit more North Eastern. They, luckily, are the tamer of the other tribes. So there shouldn't be any issues. I hope...”

She took a shaky breath at that, trying to shake off any dark thoughts that had crept their way through her. She bent down and found herself a good sized flat rock and positioned it in her hand. Lan Fan watched quietly as she skipped it across the surface of the water. The stream itself wasn't very deep so how she did that with such ease without it even skimming the bottom, she didn't know. But then again, Jie was always the talented one out of them.

“...seems like you've both done well so far. I think you both can do it.”

“It's easy to make the small decisions Lan Fan. Where to move, how to divide the supplies we have. Setting up the races when it's our turn to host them...or to cancel them in this case for safety…but what if the tenuous peace breaks? How do we fight who are essentially our own people?”

“The same question many countries have to ask themselves, you wouldn't be the first. But at least you care, you're thinking about it. Many countries don't...they think of the gain from it...land and profit. You both...I think there's a chance you might find some way to gain peace and end the blood shed. You were always good at stopping fights remember?”

“This is a bit different than the neighborhood bully stealing our ball Lan Fan.”

“Same premise. You found a way to defuse the situation and stop the bully from ever bothering us again, and without any sort of fight. You did it logically...that's the way to win this stalemate Jie. You have to find something that will make them not want to fight...to see peace as a better path. Maybe the adults still won't like it as much, but if the children grow up without the tension the bad blood will slowly be forgotten.”

“...you're quite good at politics yourself it seems.”

“I'm a guard, I shadow...Ling, and so I go where he does. Even in the chambers during meetings. I'm just obviously sworn to secrecy.”

“Very true.” Jie said as she looked up at the sky, gauging the suns position. “I think we best get back then, breakfast and all. They'll have the milk distributed for the meals.”

Lan Fan nodded, not have to say anything really since her stomach spoke for her.

Jie laughed loudly and pulled her sister to her side, leading her off towards the horses.

 

As they returned to the huts, they could already see smoke rising from the tops of each, the cooking already well under way. Though they could already smell it long before they saw it. And so, just as they had when they were children, they quickly went about doing what they had to do so they could get to the food. They quickly stripped the tact from the horses and cleaned up even quicker, both laughing and giggling the whole time as they rushed about. They continued as they entered the hut that belonged to She and Gen, another member having already started the cooking for her, having finished her own already.

Jie nodded to her with a smile. “I appreciate this Mia but you didn't have to.” She said to the women who couldn't be much older than her.

“Oh it's quite alright. Takes a load off you anyways. I do know what it's like kneeling over a cooking pot while carrying a child.”

“Thank you again.”

Mia smiled and nodded to her, before giving them both a wave and heading out.

Both Lan Fan and Jie stripped off their heavier coats, and Lan Fan moved over to finish the cooking for her sister, deciding she needed a break.

The rest of the morning was spent catching up on their lives up to that point. Jie explained everything that had happened in the village after Lan Fan's departure and Lan Fan in turn told her everything she had faced over the years. This left Jie in almost complete shock as she realized all she had gone through paled in comparison to what Lan Fan had gone through. 

Lan Fan had been a rather quiet girl when she was a child. Rambunctious at times yes, but that's how children are, but otherwise pretty quiet. To hear everything that had happened since the day she had left, all the blood she spilled and had seen spilled, Jie could see just how much she had changed. 

But Lan Fan was still Lan Fan, you could see that tiny bit of her that remained hidden behind those battle hardened eyes. People would never see it, not the ones that didn't know her well enough anyway. But to the people who knew her well, they'd be able to tell, as she had, that she didn't enjoy what she did. She did it in hopes a change for the good would happen, and she did it to protect Ling, and everyone who couldn't protect themselves. But Jie could see the cracks in the dam. It wouldn't be long now before the levy broke and Lan Fan crashed.

 

The day from that point on passed rather slowly. Jie had received word that Gen would most likely be home by sunset, so she went about deciding what to make for dinner. Lan Fan on the other hand found herself with little to do. She had checked in on Lau, only to find him fast a sleep. He was recovering well enough but his age wasn't helping him much. He was exhausted and his body was doing what it could to help him heal and regain his energy. So most of the time they had been there he had been asleep.

And so Lan Fan was again left trying to find something to do. Eventually she decided to help the others with afternoon chores. She went with some of the men and a few of the boys as they moved the cattle and the rest of the livestock further away from the huts, taking them to longer grass and near the stream so they could have a drink. The boys stayed down by the stream with the livestock, keeping them together, while the men situated themselves up on the hill, watching out for marauders from other tribes or any wild animals that may try to prey on the animals. The threat became more and more as the first chill hit the air. The predators had a tendency to move down from the mountains and stay closer to the steps to hunt the slower livestock during the winter, while other tribes tried to steal the animals to replace the ones they lost either by similar means, or by winters cold grip. So, as Lan Fan learned, the winter was the most dangerous time out here.

It was nearing sunset when the group started to make their way back towards the huts, and Lan Fan could already smell the food cooking away in the kettles. But she could also hear the excited voices of the people back at the huts, many welcoming others back. So she assumed Gen must have returned and she would finally be able to meet this brother in law of hers.

Her assumption had been correct, as she could see her sister as she approached, arm hooked in a mans arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. But before she could call out to her, she found they were already engaged in conversation, and it sounded more official than anything. In fact everyone that was gathered around looked rather curious and the children were ducking in and out of the throng, trying to catch glances before seemingly loosing their nerve and bouncing back out again. This made Lan Fan wonder if perhaps they had brought some of the people from the other tribe back with them, maybe with some hopes of striking up some kind of bargain or something.

But that idea died quickly when she heard the dialect was different. It wasn't the off sort of Xingese they used up here, just straight up Xingese. Someone from the lowlands made their way up here? What was the purpose for that? 

As she dismounted and let one of the boys take the horse, she could hear another voice pipe up, also in lowland Xingese. This time it was a woman and she sounded none too happy. The voice from earlier was trying to get her to shut up, in a rather colorful way mind you, which she just responded to with a huff. She could almost visualize her puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms.

She shook her head, slightly amused by the situation, and started to make her way over. It was now that her sister must have felt her presence and turn to her, giving her the brightest of smiles.   
Feeling her turn a bit, Gen turned a bit as well to see who she was looking at. He flashed a broad smile now as well, noticing right off that she was Jie's sister. Jie had been right about the poor man, he was quite young yet his eyes deceived him. They showed age beyond his years and his hair did have multiple streaks of gray in it, making him look quite odd indeed for his age. Beyond that, his hair was cut short and, she would have to admit, he was rather handsome. A good catch by her sister indeed.

She diverted her gaze as she drew nearer, noticing as he quirked a single eyebrow. She panicked for a moment, wondering if she had been creeping him out or something. But he seemed to brush it off as he stepped aside, her sister doing the same. Now it was her turn to make a confused expression, furrowing her brows together. The rest of the onlookers soon parted way as well and she could see the group they had been talking to now, along with the vehicles that were parked a bit further back away from the huts. Three of them she didn't know at all, but when her eyes locked on the others...her eyes were already stinging with the unshed tears.

Ling stood still as a stone, staring at her. Ed, Al, and Mei were grinning broadly, like they weren't even trying to hide what they were thinking.

As her eyes fell back on Ling, she saw that he was slowly moving towards her, his face still holding a bit of shock on it, his eyes wide as saucers.

At first she didn't do anything. She just stood there and stared, watching as Ling approached. She glanced over at her sister quickly who was frantically guiding her with her eyes, telling her to get a move on already.

Finally Lan Fan started to make her way forward, still not entirely sure what she was going to do yet. The normal thing to do, the professional thing at least, would be to bow as soon as she drew close enough. But she wasn't sure she wanted to do that anymore and she was sure Ling probably wouldn't like it honestly.

Finally she just said to hell with it and broke into a run, covering the short distance quickly. Ling had to stop where he was, bracing himself as she rushed to him. With only a few more feet remaining, she jumped and threw herself at him, landing square against his chest and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

At first Ling had no idea how to react. This was something she never did before nor something he ever thought she would, so he wasn't sure what to do next.  
But finally he snapped out of it enough to hug her back, tightly. The fears of never finding her alive washed away now that she was right in front of him, one length of the journey finally over.

After what seemed like forever, she finally pulled away from him, smacking him on the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You could have sent the hawk back, tell me you were on the way...I would have stuck around here and waited for you...”

“Would it have mattered? We haven't been here that long anyways, and all you would have been doing was stalking around ringing your hands waiting. Besides...I couldn't have even if I wanted to.” He said as he shot his eyes back towards Qiao.

Lan Fan looked her way as well, giving her a once over. “What about her.”

“My sister is a phobia freak.” Li said as he rolled his eyes. “Big birds freak her out. It flew over to her and she reacted by smacking the poor thing, breaking it's wing. Luckily, it was a clean break and the bird will heal ok.” Li said as he gave his sister a stern look.

“Why is it my fault? It's a phobia ok? I can't control what I do when confronted with it. Who are you to talk anyway? Remember when that carnival came into town? That clown popped up in front of you and you kicked him in the...”

“OK!” Ling interrupted them, not in the mood for another sibling spat. “We get it, you don't need to finish that sentence...”

Lan Fan blinked a few times before she burst out laughing, causing Ling to step back. He hardly remembered her ever laughing and it took him by surprise a bit.

“Where did you get these guys from?” She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“...heh. Long story. But luckily they decided to lend me their help. They have a beef with who we're chasing as well anyway.”

“...wait. You know who you're after?”

“Yeah. We've been at it for a while...all we could do really cause I kinda got...pretty sick pushing my way up here...” He threw his hands up quickly as she gave him 'that look'. “That's beyond the point though. We're in a bit of a predicament here. Is there somewhere we can all talk?”

 

They sat in Gen and Jie's hut having dinner as they went over everything they had come up with about Fa, while Jie in turn explained a bit about the stories in their lands, about the great change that had happened, of the light and dark that was born of it.

“Those are just stories. Why does everyone jump towards these legends all the time to explain weird things?” Qiao huffed.

“Cause even fables are based in truth.” Ed said with a slight growl, a bit annoyed with her at the moment. He had been stuck in a transport truck with her for hours and he was at his wits end with her. “Don't dispute something just because it sounds too fantastical to be true. I lived fantastical, I know it can exist.”

“So what did you say these things were called again?” Ling asked before things spiraled out of control again.

“Well, they never had specific names. The ones...like Lan Fan here, were often called Demon Quellers. The others, the darkness, were called just simply Chaos. And justly so. The people feared them so much when they first started appearing, they were unusually strong, and aged very slowly. There's so many stories of their friends growing old and dying, while they stayed young. Some were mere children when this…calamity hit, and just barely grew into adults as their friends lay, aged on their death beds. They were strong but caused little in the way of harm...until...”

“Until the difference was too much to deal with any longer. Their powers too strong and often too unknown.” Ling finished for her.

Jie nodded to him, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. “They started to come across the others at his point, the ones that were strong but didn't feel...unnatural. The only ones, they found, that were able to stand up against the Chaos and kill them. Once the killings started...the Chaos changed. They fought back, for their own survival...the stories say all hell broke loose at this point. There was more bloodshed than in any battle noted in history...though I think even that might be slightly exaggerated...”

“...whats the rest of the story though? Where did it end?” Al asked.

“It ended about two hundred years ago according to texts. No reports of Chaos or Demon Quellers were found again, and they thought they had...killed each other off. Or that the Chaos was finished off and, without a purpose now, the Demon Quellers followed...”

“And they didn't...” Al asked cautiously.

Jie only looked towards Lan Fan, nodding a bit. “Obviously not.”

“...didn't hear about this part...” Ed said slowly.

“Brother?”

Ed sighed, looking a bit nervous. “I called Winry before we left...asked her to look through one of Hohenheim's journals for me...he mentioned this...”

“Come again?” Ling asked.

“He met them...when he was here in Xing. He said they felt like him...not natural...dangerous. He saw this day coming. He uh...he said they were just like him...made the same way but differently. They were near Xerxes when it vanished...but far enough away to survive the gate...”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“I wanted to be absolutely sure first. I didn't want to have you all fly off the handle and then be wrong.”

“...I'm a little lost here. You have the sages journal?” Jie asked, tilting her head a bit.

Ed and Al looked at each other for a moment before Al turned back to her. 

“He's...he's our father...”

“...what?”

“He lived in Xerxes the night it was destroyed. The king was after immortality and he was tricked by a Homunculus...a creature created unnaturally, to open the gate. It killed everyone and the Homunculus took a humans form. He let our father live...because he was good to him over the years or some shit...”

“So it's all...”

“Real. Yes. The Sage was real, the stories were real, and one of them is still running around.”

“And we have a fairly good idea of his powers.” Ling interjected.

“Which is?” Gen asked, intrigued enough now to get involved.

“Memory. People have disappeared from various places, no real pattern to it. Some escaped though, but had no memory of the incidents. Until someone came forward, someone who knew him...but a really long time ago...”

“...so they could live on...” Lan Fan said quietly, still in a bit of disbelief.

“...I want to ask you something Lan Fan...and I need you to be as honest with me as you can...”

“...what is it?”

“That day...at the Summer Palace...when you almost drowned...what do you remember?”

“Whats that got to do with...” She froze for a moment, eyes going wide. “You think…?”

“...I do. I think he was there. I think he wanted to kill you before you got too strong...but he got interrupted, and he made you forget...”

“...how can you be so sure?”

“It all adds up too well...”

“We still have an issue though.” Qiao spoke up. “The reason to keep her alive rather than kill her. We only have assumptions to this point.”

“He was created when Hohenheim was, and he would have been the strongest out of any of the group created, next to Father.” Ed went on. “So there has to be no doubt that they knew about him, he said right in his journal he met them, it chilled him to the bone just being around them, so they had to of felt it too.”

“So you're saying he was a threat to them? But he's dead now, that doesn't explain anything.” Qiao continued.

“Yes it does.” Al said. “He's the strongest and he's more or less of light because he chose that course for himself, so it makes sense he'd use her as some sort of...shield against him.”

“But he's dead!”

“...he was an anomaly, something that shouldn't exist. People knew of him but not many knew what he was. That couldn't get let out, so when he died...it was never released. It's not common knowledge outside of our family and the military. Unless he came to Resembool, or had a contact, he'd never know that. He may still think he's alive.” Al finished.

“This is all well and good, and we can use that to our advantage but...how do we fight him? I...I don't even know how to use whatever I have. I did once but...I blacked out...I don’t remember but...I slaughtered everything...” Her shoulders started to shake and Ling slipped an arm around her quickly.

“Hohenheim said they were akin to him, not in as many words but to a degree. Time caught up with him, time and used up energy, and without a new stone to utilize, his body was spent. So if he says they're similar, then they have to have relatively the same makeup. I know they're not entirely the same, since what Hohenheim got was a gift from Father. But regardless, it's still the same energy source, he has to be breaking down.”

“Wait a minute...” Jie said, looking around at them. “If all this is true then...what about Lau?”

“Who's Lau?” Ling asked.

“Fa's fath...” Lan Fan paused, eyes going wide. “Father...”

Jie looked at her and she quickly returned it.

“Sounds like another person tricked by his memory work.” Ed said, shaking his head.

“Oh Lau...”

“...we'll break that to him later I guess. Right now we need to get some sort of planning going. With things unraveling for him, there's no doubt he'll escalate whatever he's planning.”

Lan Fan looked back at Ling and nodded in agreement. “Where do we start then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this one took me so long, but this chapter just killed me a hundred times over. @_@


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends start to enter the planning stages, along with trying to figure out how to understand what Lan Fan can do. And that may involve a risky move.

Night had long since engulfed the small group of huts, leaving their glow to be the only light source for miles and miles, beyond the moon that is. And with the darkness, came the cold. A cold that chilled you down to your very bones.  
Despite this, Lan Fan still wandered outside after they had finished talking. She knew there was much to do and very little time to do it but, she was finding it hard do digest everything that had been brought out that day. She was little more than a guard to the palace, and suddenly everyone was making her sound like the most important person in the world. Anyone would find that hard to take.

And to add to all that, the fact she still didn't know what she was even capable of doing. About all she knew for sure was that when a situation became very dire, she slipped into some sort of state and decimated whoever caused it, only to not remember it after. So she had no idea how to willingly bring it about, nor did she even think she wanted to.  
There were so many things to consider here, good and bad. Yes, if she gained control over whatever power she had, she'd be helping to save a lot of people's lives. The problem with that sort of situation though was the fact that after all was said and done, people turned on you in fear. You were something new and therefore unknown, you could do almost anything. And when people grew fearful, their minds ran wild. Suddenly her life at the Palace looked much better compared to what it could become if anyone saw what she turned into. And despite the situation, she was finding herself wondering if it was worth it.

She knew it was of course. Many people would die if she didn't do something about it, her own life shouldn't matter in the grand scope of things. Course if she looked back on everything, her life hadn't meant much anyway. Her reason for living was dependent on one man, and she knew if he wasn't there anymore, she would find herself with no purpose at all.  
She shuddered at the thought that crossed her mind at that moment, knowing Ling, and her Grandfather if he still lived, would berate her greatly for such thoughts. But really what would she do without Ling there? He was the only thing that made her life at the Palace tolerable, but would any of that even matter if the whole of the world turned on her from fear?

She growled and flopped down on the cold hard ground, cringing and hissing as she met with a very hard landing. She should have known better than that, considering how cold it was getting.  
She shifted a bit and rubbed at her backside, willing for the pain to go away.  
But that was momentarily forgotten as her chi senses peaked as someone approached. She bit it back quickly though as she realized it was only Ling, but she was filled with concern now as she felt the state of his chi. It was all over the place. He was worried, scared, sad...well, more depressed really if she was reading that part right. His chi was always a jumble of emotions to begin with, what with his shifting moods constantly, but this was new, even for him.

She turned to him, trying to see if his face matched his chi, but the darkness made it hard to determine. Though she really should know better than to see his emotions written on his face, he was very good at hiding things when he wanted to. His hyperactive behavior was often times annoying and exasperating, but she knew it was always to cover something deep inside. He had learned at a very young age that being all over the place on the emotion spectrum messed with the Dragons Pulse and made him hard to read. Only problem with that was she had been stuck with him for so long that she could peer right through all that. He couldn't hide from her and he knew it.

Finally he joined her, settling down silently next to her and looking at the sky instead of her.

“...Young...”

“We're not going to start this again. Don't call me Young Lord, please?

“...right, sorry...Ling...”

He was silent again for what seemed like forever, so that when he did finally speak again, it made her jump.

“...I'm going to be honest with you here Lan Fan...I really wasn't sure I'd find you alive...or at all for that matter. And I didn't help the situation much by pushing myself so hard, I only ended up delaying us more...”

“...and that...Ling, is the reason why we just can't leave you to your own devices. You can't be trusted with your own brain.” She poked the side of his head with her index finger to literally make her point. And to try to lighten the mood a bit. “You really can't do anything without me there to babysit you can you?”

That...didn't have the desired effect as he just turned to look at her, horror written on his face.

“...I mean that as a joke...god I'm horrible at this, I can't lighten the mood for the life of me. I could make a clown cry...”

“...” Finally Ling cracked a smile, laughing a bit. “Looks like we both have things to work on Lan Fan. Maybe we can help each other out. You teach me how to handle myself when you're not around, and I'll teach you how to not act your age.”

“...not sure that's a positive thing but ok.” She said with a slight giggle, earning her an amused look from Ling. “What?”

“What do you mean what? That's the first time I've ever heard you giggle...or laugh in any way for that matter.”

“Well such antics were hardly appropriate in my profession Ling.”

“Pffft. Think they're appropriate in mine either? Doesn't stop me.”

“You're forever a five year old child Ling, of course it won't stop you.”

He laughed again, this one much more hearty than the last. “And I'll never change either, so get use to it.”

“I am used to it, I don't think I could handle being around you twenty-four seven if I weren't.”

“And I don't think I could stay sane if you weren't there...even if you were only there for five minutes...it'd be enough to keep me going...”

For a moment her breath caught in her lungs as she tilted her head a bit, looking a bit bewildered and questioning all in one.

Ling caught himself in that moment and plastered on one of his trademark grins. “So, uh, you been enjoying your time out here then? Must really be something to get to live with nomads for a while.”

She could feel her heart crash down to the depths of her stomach when he changed the subject, she both hated it and thanked him for it all at once. She didn't care what anyone said, it wasn't her place and it shouldn't be her place. It just didn't feel right.

“Uh...yeah. It's...different to say the least. Last time I saw all this open space was when Grandfather took me away...”

“...I remember being told he was leaving to go pick some kid up. That's literally what they said, not what I thought. They just said, 'he'll be back soon enough, he's picking up some kid.' I could tell they didn't like the idea much...”

“I'm sure they didn't. In fact they've never not had it in for me. I shouldn't be surprised in the least that they hated me before I even got there.”

“Yeah...even as young as I was I did find that a bit odd...especially when they usually didn't care about incoming servants and such. When I got a bit older...I actually thought it was cause' you were a girl...thought maybe they thought you were there for a different purpose...” He rubbed nervously at the back of his head. “You know...when you got older and stuff. Not being high up in a house or anything it'd be frowned upon...”

Lan Fan raised a brow again then shook her head. “Yeah...lets agree never to bring that up ever again, even though that luckily wasn't the reason...”

“Right, yeah, consider it forgotten.” He said with a relieved sigh.

“...did uh...did take you a bit to even really pay much attention to me though...”

“Hm? Oh, heh. I was a kid Lan Fan. You know how little boys think...girls have germs and all.” He said with an embarrassed chuckle.

“You'd never think you thought that way with the way you are now.”

“Heh, well, people grow up right? We understand the world so much better...but still never completely...”

“Yeah...”

“I...I have to ask Lan Fan...what all happened when he had you…?

She froze for a moment, wondering just how she should answer. If everything had been said and done, she'd be more inclined to tell him what he wanted to know, but it was far from finished. She didn't want him to act rashly when the moment came to confront Fa at last, since he was notorious for rash actions to begin with, she was torn.

“...Lan Fan?”

“...nothing for you to worry about Ling. Nothing like I know you're thinking. I think it's best to leave it at that for now. I'm alright, that should be what matters.”

At first he looked like he was going to protest but, he bit back his retort, thinking better of it. She was right, she was safe. Everything else could wait for a later time.

“Well, that set to the side for a bit then, Ed says he wants to get to things early in the morning. We have a lot of things to go over and we still have to figure out...well...what it is you can do.”

“How do we find that out though? I can't just trip it at will Ling, and even if I could, I obviously don't have control. What if...what if I hurt you guys?”

“You didn't hurt Lau.”

“Maybe that's because I ran out of energy or something...I'm just...I'm terrified about what I am Ling. Even if fate or something chose sides for us, it still comes down to people with an after affect of something unnatural. I'm unnatural.”

“No you're not. Only simple minded people would think of you that way. You're not unnatural Lan Fan, you're something new. And there's still no proof that you're the last either. There could be more. Either they got good at hiding or they just don't know.”

“If there's more like me, then there could still be more like Fa...Chaos...”

Ling quieted, his mouth working to make words but none coming out. He honestly hadn't thought about that at all, and now that she said it, he could feel his stomach turn a bit. Fa was going to be difficult enough as it was, he couldn't imagine having to go through it all again, and possibly with someone stronger.

“...regardless, you're not unnatural, and I'll mess up anyone who thinks or says otherwise.”

“I know you would...”

“...come on Lan Fan...we have a lot of work to do tomorrow...you should get some rest.”

He was already getting to his feet as he said it, reaching down once he was standing and waiting for her to take his hand. For a short moment she looked at it, her mind still contemplating over and over if it was ok to act the way she was with him. But who was there to see anyway? And in the end, Ling would just tell them to back off. His word was final and to be respected anyway.   
So, after a few more moments, she took his hand and let him help her to her feet, smiling slightly. 

He grinned in return, the corners of his mouth going practically ear to ear as he pulled her along. It became obvious to her by the death grip that he had on her hand, that he was still terrified of her slipping away again. He was going to be watching her like a hawk till this was over, there was no doubt about that. And if it made him feel better, who was she to say otherwise?

 

 

The next morning was exactly like the one before, with most of the nomads already up and going about their morning chores. Other than Lan Fan, no one else seemed to stir at the sounds. She could only presume that was because they'd been through enough just getting here and they had come a long way on top of it all. Of course, they could just be themselves as well. Ed was always well known for sleeping like a hibernating bear most of the time. And although they thought maybe it, along with his bottomless pit of a stomach, would go away once Al had his body back...it hadn't. She remembered hearing Ling talking with Ed about it on the phone one day. It was just assumed his body was still suffering a bit from everything, and she figured that must be true because, although he stuffed his face the night before, it still was far less than usual. So maybe the effects were still there, but slowly wearing away.

As for the others, they were probably just tired, as she assumed. And she had no plans on waking any of them anytime soon. They needed the rest, whereas she had caught up on hers quite a bit as of late. So she decided to get up and see if anyone needed help outside.  
She didn't get very far though as Ling stirred and sat up, his eyes still closed, beyond his normal squinting closed, and nose sniffing at the air.  
Wasn't hard to figure that out, he smelled breakfast cooking. She sighed and shook her head, wondering if the man would ever change.  
She decided it was better if he didn't though, and got up while he sat there working out the various things he was smelling.

“Stop smelling so loud, you could wake the dead.”

Lan Fan laughed as she turned around to look at Mei, catching her just as she chucked her pillow at Lings head.

“Oi!”

“Stop sniffing the air like some hound dog. You don't have to act like a prince, or soon to be Emperor, but at least act like a grown up.”

“If every grown up acted like a grown up all the time, we'd all die really young. Besides, there's nothing wrong with acting like a kid from time to time.”

“Sure, accept you do it ALL THE TIME!”

“Stop yelling!” Ed cried out as he threw the blanket over his head, mumbling a few curse words beneath it.

“Well...guess we may as well say it's time to get up. When you guys get like this sleep is impossible.” Lan Fan said as she rolled her eyes.

“You're telling me.” Al grunted.

“Well get yourselves presentable at least, breakfast should be done soon enough.”

Ed and Ling were immediately on their feet, and Lan Fan found it best to exit the hut before they ran her over.

 

Not long after, every one sat around with full bellies and worried minds. Sure, the morning had come off as carefree and aloof, but it was now time for serious business. They needed to get a plan together, and they needed to find out just what to do about Lan Fan. And on top of that, they had to explain things to a newly awoken Lau.

They had decided to knock that bit out of the way first, which understandably, Lau didn't take too well. He was certain at first that his concussion had been far worse than he thought, but after an extended period filled with 'I'm so sorry', he started to believe it.

“So...my whole life has been a lie then? Just...how am I supposed to know what was even real anymore? What if he's been messing with my mind up to this recent point? What if I'm not even Lau? What if Lau doesn't even exist?”

Lan fan did the best she could to calm the older man down, but he had gone into a massive fit. How could you console a man who would never really know what parts of his life was real and which parts were lies? Or even if his entire life was a lie. There was nothing anyone could do or say to make him feel any better. So instead Gen got up and escorted the older man out, concerned that any further conversation on the matter might give him a heart attack.

And so on his departure, the room fell into an uneasy silence. They were each unsettled by Lau's reaction, but knew they couldn't waste anymore time. So they took a short moment to try and recenter themselves before they started to get back on track.

“Right...so...” Ling started.

“Lets just get to the point.” Qiao jumped in, cutting off anything else Ling may try to say. “In the end most of what we have doesn't amount to much. It tells us what he is, I guess, and what he can do. Or at least what we know he can do. He could do far more for all we know. So in the end, to be blunt, our chances lie with your guard here prince boy. So what do we do to get her working?”

“Excuse me? Get me working? You talk like I'm some broken machine that needs fixing.”

“Well you kind of are aren't you? Or at least one that just can't start properly.”

“I'm not a machine! I'm a human being!”

“...well you're something. A hybrid maybe. Some messed up...what is it again in your country Elrics? Alchemical...thing?”

“THING!?”

“Alright enough! Can't you ever not find a way to belittle people Qiao?” Ling barked.

“What? I'm telling the truth. What she is was created by alchemy. Cursed by whoever it was in her bloodline that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She just got the bad deal of getting the...genetics or however alchemical curses get passed on.”

Ling could barely contain his anger, in fact he was about to do something he might seriously regret, when Mei beat him to it. She was like a blur flashing in front of him, and the resounding smack echoed throughout the hut like they were in a large room rather than the small hut. The absolute shock on Qiao's face nearly made Ling do a double take. She was actually shocked to silence.

“In light of the many things I've seen up to this point, coupled with the fact that I try very hard not to look down on people. Seeing you act the very way that people in the Palace say commoners do sickens me. You are a poor excuse for a representative of the human race. You do not know how to bite your tongue. And you don't even take a moment to try and gauge, if even for a moment, whether or not you should reword yourself before speaking. You are inconsiderate and deserve far more than that light slap I just gave you. Because believe me Qiao, I can do far worse. I grew up in the bottom ranks, so I don't follow all those ladyship rules, so I have no problem with breaking a nail punching you in the face. And believe me, I want so much to punch you right now. But instead, I will give you a final chance. You will learn to edit yourself or face my wrath. And you WILL, apologize to Lan Fan right this minute.”

“...”

“I SAID DO IT!”

“Alright! Gods...”

She turned to face Lan Fan again, still very clearly shaken. Mei was the youngest of the lot of them but good lord did she have a bite when need be. “I'm sorry Lan Fan...I should have thought about how this whole thing makes you feel, and I apologize for my brash words.”

“...accepted. But so help me, pull anything like that again, and I''ll do far worse to you than Mei would. I'm trained to remember.”

Qiao only gave a quick nod before she exited the hut, done with them for the moment. Her brother made no attempt to follow this time, he was about as done with her as the others were.

Ling gave Lan Fan a look, asking quietly if she was really alright. She responded with a quick squeeze of his hand as she started to move passed him, taking the seat Qiao had vacated.

“...I am something new, there's no denying that. But with there being no reports of...my kind, in ages, we don't have much to go on. We know the stories at best, and what little your father had in his journal Elrics, but that's barely scratching the surface. Where else could we possibly look to find out...how to control this?”

“If we had more time...I'd say find where the first reports of these people started. There has to still be records somewhere on this. Dad couldn't have been the only one to mention it.” Al said.

“But as you say, time is what we don't have.” Mei said as she took her seat by him again. “We have to find another way. There's stories, so there has to be more stories.”

“What I said the other night was all we know.” Jie said.

“...what about the other tribes?” Ed asked, knowing that wouldn't be a popular suggestion as soon as he asked it.

“Are you mad? The other tribes can't even get along together, do you know what they'd do to the lowland Xingese? And especially to a foreigner like yourselves. Your fate would be far worse.”

“But he has a point.” Ling said, not sounding too happy with the idea either. “We need to find out if there's more to this story. And we need to cut time as much as we can, so I say we go for the oldest tribe in the area.”

“Ling, they'll murder you. Especially once they figure out who you are.”

“They can try. But we have something that might make them at least listen. And that's the fact that all your stories are true, and a Chaos is running around out there with possibly more abilities than we know...we need the rest of the story, and we need their help. They're in as much danger as the rest of the world, it may be enough to earn their trust...”

“But how will you get them to believe you Ling? These days most stories are just seen as that, stories.”

“We do have proof, we have Lan Fan. She doesn't have to change or...whatever exactly she does, to be proof. If she keeps her walls down, and lets an elder read her chi, they'll sense the difference within. An Elder can see what younger people still aren't trained enough to.”

“...we need to try Jie. We don't know where Fa is right now, or what he's up to. We have to take the risk.” Lan Fan said quietly.

“…” Jie sighed before getting up. “I'll contact one of the go between's, it's the only way to even moderately set up a safe meeting.”

“...thank you sister.” 

Jie only nodded before stepping out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking a bit longer than I expected. I really hadn't been sure how to do things with Lan Fan so things have been going slow as I tried to figure out how I wanted things to play out with her. I just really thought I'd come up with something by this point. But I have, thankfully, worked something out now, so hopefully this will move along a bit faster now. Sorry bout' all that. >


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is forced to wait patiently to see if any of the tribes will be willing to speak with them, leaving them worried. Will the help they desperately need come, before the dark cloud in the distance hovers over them?

As the sun began to set over the steps, the cold crept in. This did little to stop Lan Fan though as she stood at the edge of the settlement, watching the sun move towards it's slumber.   
What had happened that morning still bothered her greatly, being called broken, and a thing. Qiao was her least favorite person on Earth right now. Maybe not more so than Fa, but close enough. She had been trying very hard to get along with the woman, but Qiao seemed to be doing everything possible to make sure that didn't happen. Whether it was by her own knowledge or without knowing, Lan Fan couldn't tell, and right now she wasn't really sure she cared. There was just too much going on at the moment and adding Qiao's issues to the mix just weren't needed at this time. Or wanted really. It made her wonder how the lot of them managed to put up with her for so long, especially her brother. Though by the look on his face when she had stalked out of the hut, she could tell he was fed up as well.

She huffed and flopped down to the ground, pulling her knees up under her chin. What was it with making her life a living hell all the time? What was wrong with the gods cutting her a break for once? From the day she was born, it was like she was living in a world that hadn't had a place for her, and so just thrust her about to whatever area would cause them amusement.

Oh, how her mother would have smacked her for bad mouthing the gods like that. Wouldn't have been a heavy smack sure but, one to get her attention. Her mother never forced it on her, but asked she at least respected them for the sake of others.  
It was the only thing she hadn't agreed with her mother on, but caved for her sake. So how the hell did someone who was questionable on it all her life, end up in a situation like this? Sure it wasn't a sign, but you don't just allow this to be thrown about willy nilly.

Gods, what the hell was she even thinking on that for anyway? It's like her mind just...was trying to grasp onto anything it could to remove itself from the situation at hand. It was only making things worse honestly and Lan Fan had to curse it for failing so expertly.

But regardless, it did leave that one question in her mind. Why? Why had it been her? There were other members of her family more deserving, people outside her family even. Why did it have to be her? She supposed anyone would have seen this as a gift, having power like this to save those in need. To her, it really was nothing more than a curse. She had to agree with Qiao on that, much to her discontent.

She shivered a bit and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, now realizing how cold it had gotten in this short period of time. With a look skyward, she could understand why. The sun had completely gone now, only the fading light just below the horizon signifying where it had gone to. In only moments more, it would be dark. It was something she had to get use to out here, how quickly things seemed to change, and how different it really was. If it hadn't been for the fact that she'd been out in the wilderness for so long already, she'd find it hard to get use to how dark it did get out here. Back in the city there were street lamps on all night, along with the few places that never closed. Those mostly being Pubs and Medical Centers.

But...she discovered she really didn't miss it all that much, sure she wanted to go back but, the rare silence being out here brought was to be embraced. She found she would actually be sad to leave this.

Her thoughts were at last broken though as she heard the thudding of footsteps on the ever freezing ground behind her. She turned, knowing already from the chi readings who it was.

Lau stood behind her, looking more broken than she could ever imagine the man being. And even in the dark, she could tell just how much older the man looked than he had that morning. It looked like the life had truly been leached out of him from what he had heard earlier, and it made her heart break.  
She stood then, moving over to wrap her arms around the elder man. He greatly accepted it, gripping tightly as his shoulders shook, his sobs as quiet as he could make them. There was just no reason left for him to keep up his thick walls. It had all been a lie, and he didn't know what to do with himself any longer.

“I'm sorry Lau...” Lan Fan finally said, her voice cracking a bit as the very sight of this broken man made her tear up as well.

“You shouldn't be...I shouldn't be. I should be happy that I don't carry his blood, that he is no son of mine. That that monster was never a part of me!” He took a deep breath, doing his best to calm himself. “But I'm not. It shouldn't matter that he isn't really my son, it can't change the fact I failed in any way to stop him.”

“Lau...if you haven't noticed yet, stopping him isn't easy.” She pulled away from him and faced the horizon again, noticing that indeed, the darkness had already engulfed them. “You can't just blame yourself for everything Lau. What is it with men and blame?”

He stepped forward to stand next to her, looking up at the stars that were now claiming their rightful spot in the night sky. “That's just how we are. We're supposed to be strong, do whatever it takes to keep others safe...”

“Everyone can do that Lau. That's talk from the old days, anyone can save people, protect them. And to be purely honest Lau...with him messing with your memories, there's no real idea of how long you've been with him. Could have been months, could have been years. But if it was only a short period of time...nothing you could have done would have stopped him...”

“He would have snapped me like a twig. Yes, I get it. And you're right I suppose. He controls memories, manipulates people. We're all his possible puppets.”

“And that's one of the main things we have to worry about. He could make us one without us even realizing it. That's the main thing we have to find a defense against.”

“...maybe the other tribes can tell you that.”

She turned to look at him.

“Ling informed me of your plans.”

“He did?”

“Yes. He came to check on me. Delightful boy. And...quite hyperactive isn't he?”

Lan Fan let a laugh escape. “Oh yes. He hasn't changed a bit his entire life.”

“That's good. Makes me believe his visions for our future is indeed sincere.”

“...you both share the same ones...why not help him? There's place for you back home.”

“...do you really thing he'd have a place for a used up old man like me?”

“Oh please. You're chi's strong as ever. You have quite a ways to go yet Lau, why not do something in that time?”

He looked at her for a moment, quietly contemplating her offer. Regardless of his past being made up, it didn't change what he felt. There needed to be changes, the government needed to care more about their people. He knew many people in the Palace would be opposed to Ling's plans, and he was going to need all the help he could get to push it through.  
So at last, he let a smile slip, nodding to her.

“I accept. I will help him in any way he needs.”

“Thank you Lau.”

“No, thank you. For giving this old man a purpose.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Meanwhile, Ling was stalking back and forth in the visitors hut, nervously fretting over if this idea was going to work, or even if it was a good idea. He was starting to panic, wondering if the go between might just be killed off instead of being allowed to pass on his message.

“Dude, Ling. Calm down already.” Ed said from where he was seated, jotting in a journal he kept with him.

“How can I be? Ed, you don't know how dangerous this is.”

“Sure I do. Tribes don't like each other, always fighting and killing each other.” He closed his journal and sat up a bit. “I'm not shrugging the situation off, it's just the story of every country. It happens again and again Ling. What you're doing now is dangerous, but it's also the one thing that might finally bring an end to the fighting once and for all. No one ever said leading was going to be easy Ling...changing things...isn't going to stop the bloodshed, not completely. You just have to do the best you can to limit it.”

Ling sighed and nodded, moving over to take a seat on a cushion next to him. “I just kept my eyes on my goals, that's all I ever did. Never once did I think to sit down and ponder over what that meant. I was fifteen...I just naively thought once I said something it would be done. I should have known better really, all those years nearly being assassinated apparently taught me nothing.”

“Nah. You learned quite a bit Ling, don't put yourself down. You just...were over enthusiastic about making it possible. You just didn't think of everything is all. And I mean...come on man. Who else could say they let a Homunculus take over their body, befriended said Homunculus, and have their body returned to them? I think it's right there that you learned more of what you needed to know.”

“How so?”

“You took someone like Greed, who needed everything, needed to rule the world itself...and made him see what he really needed. What he already had.”

“Too bad it was too late...”

“He learned it before he...before he died...that's what mattered. And because of that, he has people that will mourn him.”

Ling nodded a bit, seeing exactly what it was Ed was trying to say. “Still, I never could have saw this happening. “

“Man, after everything I've seen, this doesn't surprise me at all...nor does the fact that my old man knew about it.”

“I shouldn't be either honestly, but somehow I am. Maybe it's because it directly involves Lan Fan...”

Ed grinned a bit, leaning back in the cushion again. “Probably does. God knows you lose all control when shes in trouble.”

“...meaning...?”

“Don't give me that Ling!” Ed shouted as he sat straight again. “Will you just tell her already? Just seeing the way you two look at each other and not say anything is...uncomfortable.”

“Right, and watching you and Winry do that all the time wasn't for us? Man, at least Al and Mei hold hands...”

“Oi!”

“Hey, don't call someone out for the same shit you're doing. At least with me I have reasons to be cautious. What's stopping you?”

“...nothing's stopping me. I'm just...I'm just...” He growled and ran his hands furiously through the fringe of his hair. “I've never been the greatest with outright saying it man! The most I could even come up with in my own mind is, I'll give you half of my life, if you give me half of yours.”

“...dude...if you ever use that I'm going to smack you all the way to Drachma...”

“Like I said, I'm horrible at it.”

“Ask your brother then. He seems to have things figured out.”

“I'm not asking my YOUNGER brother! Anyway...can we move on please?”

“Gods, you're more all over than Kowloon.”

“Who the hell is Kowloon?”

Ling shook his head. “One of my brothers. Like...full blood brother. One minute he’s teaching me martial arts so I don't die, than he's hating me.”

“I fail to see why you're comparing him to me...”

“You're both loony in my opinion ok?”

“I'M NOT LOONY!”

“Just like you're not short?”

“DAMNIT SQUINTY!!!”

They heard someone clear their voice from the doorway and looked up, seeing a slightly off put Jie standing there.

“If I'm not interrupting anything...my go between has returned...and some of the Elders have come with him.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though it was starting to get rather late into the night at this point, the elders from the other tribe deemed it necessary to jump into things immediately.  
The first thing they did was go over Lan Fan's chi, checking for any difference that may exist in it. Though they seemed a bit shocked at what they discovered in her chi, they still were level enough to address everyone gathered. The oldest of them was the one to speak, having presidence because of his age.   
He was the oldest in his tribe, and most likely anywhere honestly. His hair had gone beyond gray and was completely white, almost like the snow of the most Northern reaches. His face held so many wrinkles that one almost couldn't tell what he had once really looked like.

He looked around the room, taking in each face before addressing them all.

“We see the truth in your words.” He said, his voice rough and in some moments broken so that not every letter was heard. “Her chi indeed carries many different spikes. But these spikes are violent, turbulent. Like great waves in the mightiest of sea storms. Not uncommon of course. With everything we learn, there is a need to control our innermost selves. But it becomes more difficult when this power is beyond any known to man.”

He clutched at his cane as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, another younger Elder moving to take hold of his arm. He shook violently with each step he took towards Lan Fan, all his weight quite obviously on both the cane and the Elder at his arm.

Lan Fan moved to close the distance between them, to make it a short trek for him. But he raised a hand to stop her, then motioning for her to take her seat again. She hesitated at first before doing as she was told, keeping an eye on the older man in case the other Elder lost grip or something.

With great relief on everyone’s part, he safely made it to his destination and was helped slowly to sit next to Lan Fan.

He smiled at her, the wrinkles on his face raising and creasing even more, making him look like one of those wrinkly dogs she knew the upper class loved. She then mentally slapped herself for likening him to a dog.  
His smile deepened, as if he could actually see what she was thinking. Or maybe it was because he could feel the spike in her chi as her anxiety grew. Whichever it was, he felt it.

He took a moment, as if preparing himself for the lengthy conversation to come. But finally, he began.

“There are many stories all over the world, created to explain one event or another. If you match many of these stories together, you can see similarities despite the distance between people or their different belief systems. But many stay the same, be it creation itself, or the birth of gods. It all signals life. And some...signal death.”

He took a few more breaths, the very act of talking alone tiring the poor man out.

“Everyone has stories of protectors and destroyers. Angels and Demons. Light and Dark. Young people brush these stories aside nowadays, putting themselves at great risk. What I tell you today...you must make sure you pass on. It must never be forgotten.” He looked up at the others in the hut. “That goes for all of you, this must never be allowed to fade.”

All in the room nodded, suddenly feeling almost terrified of what he was about to convey.

“Stories sometimes are changed, to hide the true meaning behind them, so that the very things they are created to fight against, don't assume it has to do with them. Names change, situations change. It does become just a story oftentimes, but only to protect the truth. For the longest time the stories have sat as if on a shelf, being favored more by dust than by anyone living. Some use them like ghost stories to keep the young in line. But they are all told to warn of something. We always knew the truth of how both of your kind came into being, but at the time very little was known on the Alchemy or Alkahestry front. Many only wanted to believe in the old ways still and not in this new...science. And so the stories stayed traditional. We spoke of two friends, one who wanted to protect the world through benevolence and trust, whereas the other thought it best to dictate what they could do.”

He took a deep shaky breath, trying to re-accustom himself to the very simple skill of conversation.

“Obviously...that caused the two to argue quite a bit, and soon they parted as friends. The darker of the two traveled here, to train others to be like him, while his friend went wherever his feet would carry him, also teaching others his way. The one constant about light and dark, is that the darker learns many tricks to get what they want, so they were able to come up with vast skills, while the light...not so much. The light exists mostly on cunning or understanding.”

“But that doesn't explain me.” Lan Fan cut in, bowing her head slightly in apology for the action. “I don't know what happened, I don't remember. But I brutalized that...I...” She cut off with a shaky gasp, trying to hold herself together.

The Elder placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her the kindest of smiles that he could muster.

“There are also those who traverse the line child. These people, understand both sides. Everyone has to evolve with the times, as do your kind. The light can't always stay passive, sometimes...there's no choice but to walk that line. Whatever it takes to protect those who cannot protect themselves. You just need to control it, which we will help you do. It is possible child, we've had to do it before.”

“So...you have met more like me?”

“Long ago, yes. But sadly...they have left this world. We believe that you and the other...are truly the last. This is the final battle. And the final battle...is always the most dangerous. We will help you learn, and the rest of our tribe will help in the ensuing battle.”

“You...you mean that? Really?” Ling asked, truly in disbelief.

The Elder chuckled as he turned his attention to him. “Yes child, I speak the truth. We just have one thing to ask of you.”

“...alright. What did you need?”

The Elder closed his eyes for a moment, taking slow even breaths, as if he were about to slip into meditation. But instead he opened his eyes again shortly after and adjusted his gaze on him again. 

“We ask that you be our mediator in brokering peace among the clans. This selfless killing has gone on long enough. If it keeps up any longer, we may very well be the instruments of our own destruction.”

The whole of the hut took on an eerie silence at the proclamation, all wondering if they had heard correctly. But the look on the Elders face was very serious, as were the others with him. They indeed meant it.

Finally, Ling let slip a smile, bowing his head in respect to the Elder. “I will gladly do as you ask.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Elsewhere, miles upon miles from the tribal lands, Fa stood atop a hill, looking over the field below. Or what little of it he could see in the dark. He could feel the atmosphere around him stirring, almost dripping with threatening chills. He knew they were readying for the fight, and he knew already who was involved. He knew the reputation of each and knew that his fight with them would be very far from easy. In fact, for the first time ever, he was concerned for his future. If he hadn't needed the girl he would have killed her that day at the Summer Palace. In fact now, he was wishing he would have. He was sure he could have come up with another way to protect himself from this...Hohenheim of lore. In fact the first thing he would do after dealing with this 'issue', was find Hohenheim, and end him as well. Yes...he could do this. He knew he could. He hadn't managed to live as long as he had by being stupid after all.

“...sir...I...I have a message for you sir.”

Eyes narrowed, he turned to the younger man, causing him to shrink back. Very rarely did Fa ever have a pleasant look on his face, but the one he did wear got more and more intense lately. He was clearly getting more and more irritated by events.

He walked over and snatched the paper from the mans hand, nearly ripping it as he took it. The poor man only bowed quickly before stumbling away, knowing better than to push his luck with Fa.

Fa watched him as he tripped and pulled himself across the ground to escape, letting one of his oh so rare smiles slip. He loved seeing people in fear of him. Only after the frightened man had well disappeared into the darkness, did he peer at the note in his hand, his smile slipping into a scowl.

~Elders training the target, war at hand. The Elder of Elders will personally train.~

He crumpled up the paper, squeezing it in his hand, his knuckles turning white with the force.

“...damn him...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay everyone. Things at work have gotten a bit out of hand and probably will be for a while. On top of that we had a health scare in the family so things have been rough as of late. As for the health scare, things turned out alright so no worries on that front. But my job is still a bit of an issue, so things might stay slow for a bit. That also means I may stick to one story at a time so, it kind of depends on what my brain can wrap itself around at the moment. I apologize again, and I thank everyone who enjoys the story for their reading and their patience.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold chill of the coming winter begins to engulf the steppes, and with it comes the predators.

As the days passed, Ling saw less and less of Lan Fan. She was either cooped up all day in a hut with the Elders, or off away from the encampment having some form of training. 

Over some of the days, Ling was whisked away to talk to Elders from different tribes. It had been something he was going to wait on until after things here were resolved, but he was going stir crazy being separated from Lan Fan again. But that aside, he also knew that if he started to work on relations now, then there was a better chance that the tribes would work together much better in the coming days. Hard to have a battle when your own people battle each other after all.

He found over time that, in light of current events, it was easy for the different tribes to put their issues behind them. He couldn't have been more grateful for that in all honesty. But, because of their surprising willingness...he found himself with nothing to do again.   
He did what he could to pass some time, including taking up chores around the camp. That very obviously earned him points with the people, though points hadn't been what he was looking for. He just needed to keep his mind busy while he waited for Lan Fan to complete her training, and with the cold part of the year quickly setting in, he saw helping the people prepare to be the fitting thing to do. He was just being himself really, but he could understand their original assumptions of him. He hated how being of royal blood always placed you in a certain click. 

And all his life he made it his personal journey to get out of that click, to show people not all royalty were snobbish, greedy bastards. And he had accomplished that back home, and was now doing so here. He won over his people, but he knew the dangers he was putting himself into. But it was worth it, when he saw the smiles on the peoples faces, like the people here. He liked moving about the camp in the morning and having them wish him a good day by using his name and not his title. He had of course been adamant that they not call him Young Lord or anything, just like he had been with everyone else. It was a personal preference yes, but he also found the title to be too stuffy.

Besides all that, as long as things worked out as he hoped they would, he'd eventually be stepping away from the throne, and he would be just Ling. He'd be just another man among the many of his country. And even though that point in time was still god knows how far down the road, he still couldn't help but wonder what he would do. He thought he'd maybe stay involved with the political side of things for a bit, just to make sure things were evolving well. But another part of him thought of being a shop keeper, or even a farmer. He actually thought he'd like being a farmer more, seeing as he didn't like to just sit around. Plus if you ate as much as he did, sitting around wasn't exactly the greatest idea.

He sighed loudly as he looked up at the sky, observing the varying colors of blues and pinks and oranges that spread about like spilled cans of paint. Where had the time gone? He still had to get use to the fact that days got shorter faster out this far. It made for complications when there was so much work to be done before the upcoming winter. And that in itself brought other concerns. This wasn't exactly a place he wanted to get stuck having to fight a battle in. The biting chill would almost certainly make for a difficult time, especially for poor Ed and Lan Fan. He still had an automail leg after all, and she her arm, and the cold was just going to eat away at the point where it connected to their skin. No one had exactly assumed they'd be stuck on the steps in an oncoming winter, so they never thought to have a swap out for the cold gear automail. So not only the frostbite was a concern, but the fact the various gears were likely to lock up or even snap in the cold. 

It was a worry, and a sound one. Ed didn't say much about it, which was a miracle in itself, but he was already suffering. He spent a good portion of his time locked away in the guest hut, keeping close to the fire. He often did his best to practice his martial arts in the meantime, wanting to be sure he was prepared. He couldn't let the cold keep him from what needed to be done, and even if he was useless to everyone for the time being, he was at least going to be doing something in preparation of what was to come. Lan Fan on the other hand...really didn't have a choice, she had to be out there. He just hoped they had managed something to ease her suffering.

Ling turned to look back at the hut at that thought, worry for his friend deepening. With the light dwindling, and most of the work already wrapping up for the day, Ling made his way back to the visitors hut to check on him.

He was hit instantly by the heat from within the hut as he opened the hide door. Only then did he realize just how cold it had gotten outside. He guessed that was just proof that he was slowly getting use to the variations out here. That was useful, seeing as they may be stuck out here the whole winter if the battle didn't happen soon.

Ed looked up as Ling was closing the door, a complaint about the biting cold already on his tongue, but he bit it back as he saw the look on Ling's face. So instead, he only smiled slightly and motioned towards the fire he was prodding at the moment.

Ling nodded and shrugged the warm coat from his frame, draping it in the spot where he slept.

“Been thinking too much again eh?” Ed asked, no longer looking at him. He was chucking more kindling into the fire, trying his best to make as much heat as possible.

“Yeah. Seems like these kinds of situations cause that huh?” Ling asked as me moved over and took a seat in front of the fire. “Not really much else I can do at the moment, what with Lan Fan busy.”

“...” Ed stayed quiet for a moment, tossing in a bit more kindling before stepping back and sitting on the ground next to Ling. “I know what you mean. It's moments like this when...you can really see who a person is inside.”

“...how so?”

“You just can't control yourself, you know? The facade you put up to fool everyone around you, just crumbles when your mind can't settle on it. It's happened to me so many times, and to you. When the Doc was working on Lan Fan that night...after she took her arm off...that look on your face, it actually haunted me a bit. I mean...I knew she cared for you, she didn't hide that too well but...seeing how much you really did in return...”

“…we've been together almost all my life...enough that it makes it unbearable to see her hurt. Like you and Winry really...some things are just meant to be I guess. Things are just more complicated with us.”

“Life's complicated man, even without all the shit we bring on ourselves. If it were easy...who would even try anymore? And honestly...even if this does sound really weird to say...life almost wouldn't be worth living if it wasn't hard. It makes you appreciate things more...especially when you almost loose them...”

Ling turned to look at him, noting the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, a memory obviously taking him over at that moment.

“There's so many times I almost died...times I almost lost her...and she still never knew...how much she meant to me.” Ed continued as he fisted his hand, grabbing at the fabric of his pants. “It wasn't just that I was too afraid to say anything...at first it was because I felt dirty, and I didn't want it to rub off and tarnish her as well. Later, down the road...it was because I'd gotten so deeply involved in things most people could never imagine...and I just didn't want to risk her life. They were already using her as a pawn against us...if I did one thing wrong at that point...just one thing...” He trailed off, as long as he didn't say it then that dark possibility didn't exist.

“...she'd die.” Ling finished for him, turning away.

Ed's head jerked up and turned sharply to look at him, eyes squinted in repressed anger. He shouldn't be mad with Ling, but he said aloud what should never be said aloud, like doing so would now seal Winry's fate forever.

Ling didn't have to look to know the gaze that was being burned into him, he could feel it, could feel Ed's very chi lighting up with bright flames of anger.

“Not saying it doesn't do anything Ed. Denying it...is just a way to lie to ourselves, to make us feel better. If it's unsaid then it can never happen.” He looked back at him now, his squinted eyes now opened slightly. “You don't think I didn't do that everyday? From...all the early days in the Palace up to the final days of the battle. It's harder still...when you're trapped in your own body, forced to watch through a window. I had no control unless Greed was okay with it...which over time, he surprisingly was. I'm sure he'd be furious with me now for saying it, telling me to stop being the little piss ant I was being and telling things I shouldn't but...he use to pull back inside my body and talk to me. In his own way he'd do his best to calm me down...it was then that I noticed just what was going on. Everyone's greedy...you don't have to lust for bad things but it doesn't lessen the fact that everyone does lust for something. Sins are horrible, but we can't live our lives without them in the end...”

Ling's eyes closed to tiny slits again as he turned to face the fire, watching the flames dance to their own tune. “He lost what he wanted most...so he forgot them...blocked them...he was never a different Greed...he wasn't even a Homunculus in my eyes...he was as human as the rest of us.”

“...yeah...think you're right there. He did even tell me that whole bit about greed once too...said...it wasn't good, but it wasn't all bad either...I just...”

“Greed lied to himself and it changed nothing...in the end it just hurt him more...I was there when he broke Ed...it was the same thing I was feeling inside. So I quit lying to myself at that point...and just fought.”

“...” Ed got up again to continue poking at the fire, still unable to let go of the one defense mechanism he had left in his life. “This is why guys don't talk man, it just gets weird.”

Ling couldn't help but laugh at that, seeing the statement to be quiet true. He settled his hands at the back of his head and fell backwards, laying on the floor while Ed gave him a death glare.

“I'm...I'm sorry man, not trying to laugh. But it did lighten the mood a bit.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Regardless...life is going to happen Ed, whether we mention it or not. We just...gotta do what we can with the time we got.”

Ed nodded slowly, taking his spot next to Ling again. “Then it's best to stop dragging our feet huh? If I manage to survive all this and get back...I'm gonna tell Winry to take a rain check on all her orders...if she can anyway…and take her to Central or something for a weekend. Let her buy whatever the hell she likes.”

“...which means you're going to have a crap ton of tools eh?”

“Pretty much yeah.” Ed said with a chuckle. “Least it's all something useful.”

“Yeah, you can even use it when you're crawling around on the roof fixing leaks.”

Ed only rolled his eyes. “Man, I suck at maintenance work, I'm nothing without my alchemy.”

“Just gotta learn new skills man, join the rest of us normal people in the world.”

“Guess so. And you…” Ed started as he reached down, poking Ling's shoulder, “Better get figuring things out with Lan Fan.”

“I know, I know. You're the last person I need advise from about love.”

Ed only laughed, feeling much lighter now than he had earlier.

 

Over a month had passed since they first arrived at he village, and now a light dusting of snow covered the ground. The air temperature had plummeted drastically by this point and everyone, the natives excluded of course, were freezing. Many of the village members were trying their best to help the Southerners, and Amestrian's acclimate. This included slowly extending their time outside, to giving them thicker layered clothing. But in the end, as Ling had feared, Ed was suffering the most. There was no way he was getting any special automail at this point in time, so the villagers did the best they could for the situation. Some of the older women made a sort of muffler that went over the connection between his automail and his leg, making it out of the best hide that they could. Thankfully it worked, and Ed started to have a more comfortable time, if only slightly.

That aside, a lot of the other tribes had joined up with them now, making the little village of huts look more like a small town now. So far there was peace, maybe a small skirmish had broken out here and there, mostly from families that had grudges for longer than they could remember. But all were easily worked out and people went about their days again.

That didn't change the heavy feeling that lingered in the air though, or the undertone hidden in the voices of the people as they talked. Everyone was scared, the natives more so than anyone else. To a lot of them, this was their campfire tales coming to life, the monster that hid in the shadows watching them. The very real monster. Maybe this wasn't exactly like the tales passed down for generations, but this was definitely the monster in the shadows, and it was creeping closer and closer to the fire, bravery slowly building in it's core.

And now, what the natives felt, the others did too. Sure, they had felt the thickness lingering in the air, the feeling of a thick blanket being draped over in an attempt to suffocate them. But the dread the others felt was now sinking in as well, as well as the feeling of blood lust. 

And then...there was the sense of being watched. They had tried to shake it off, chalking it up to the fight yet to come. But then they'd catch the natives...staring off in to the distance from time to time, saying nothing. Nor did they make any sort of motion to point out a spot where they saw something. They'd just...stare. Then, they'd slowly turn to you, like some cheap horror story cliche; their eyes full of warning. If they hadn't already known the things that could be out there, they might have just laughed such an action off, but they knew better. There was no way their rising numbers had gone unnoticed...they were being watched, and more than likely by more of those camouflage chimera. That knowledge was far more unsettling than thinking of some grotesque beast stalking them, because they could at least see that. Every time they went to sleep at night, they wondered if one of those things was leaning over them, staring. More than once they each had reached up in the middle of the night, feeling around to make sure some solid, unseen thing wasn't looming over them.

That fact was driven home when the first body was brought back to the village one morning. The villagers kept a watch around the perimeter of the village from dusk till dawn, retreating to just outside the village when night crept in. This guard...hadn't come back from his patrol out on the steppes. He had been a young man, no more than twenty at best, and he had had a horrible end.

His chest cavity had been torn open, most of his innards ripped up and through them. Some had been found scattered around his body, but most were missing, presumably eaten by the beasts.  
His face was contorted in fear, his jaw wide, almost to an extent impossible for humans, and his eyes bulged from his head. Add this to the fact that his body had frozen over after being out all night, and you had quite a terrifying sight.

As the days passed...more and more came back this way, and some...in far worse conditions. It got so bad that they actually had to designate a point in the village where bodies were to be brought, just so the children wouldn't see them.

Regardless of their efforts...it didn't stifle the fear among the children. And it only got worse as time went on, with even more and more bodies being brought back in various states of disembowelment. And with the differences in how they were killed and the multitude of different forms of goo and saliva found on them...they knew they were surrounded by ranges of chimera. 

...Fa was being sure to cut their ranks thin.

The only response they had in the meantime, was to stop the patrols. They kept the guards close to the village, and no one stood guard alone. Normally they wouldn't have fallen back so close to their own lines but, the chimera were already inching closer with each attack, they'd reach them eventually anyway.

And it was during this turmoil...that the Elders returned from their longest lesson ever, with a tired Lan Fan at heir heels.

There wasn't much to say. The excitement from being reunited was severely quashed by the events going on around them, and so Ling only helped her to the hut, getting her settled in while he stoked the flame.

For the longest time no one said anything, the only sounds other than the popping of embers, was Lan Fan's teeth chattering manically.  
Ling made his way back over after he built the flames higher, bringing with him another blanket to cover her with.

Her hand slipped out as he bent beside her, gripping his wrist gently as she looked up at him. He jumped slightly at the feel of her cold hand, silently cursing the Elders for keeping her out there for so long.  
But his anger subsided as she managed a weak smile, doing her best to grip his wrist a bit tighter.

“Don't be mad.” She said at last, her voice as weak as the rest of her body was. “I had to break my body to build it up...this is just from finally managing to take over...I spent so much energy doing so that...just didn't have enough extra for anything else is all...it had to be done Ling, you know that.”

“You're freezing cold Lan Fan. You could have died out there...”

“But I didn't...and had I not gained control yet...and still fallen into this state, you know damn well the Elders would have brought me back anyway. They're not trying to kill me Ling...try to relax a bit.”

“Relax? How can I relax? You've been gone almost two months without any sort of word, on top of the time you've been missing before that. You've been...out there in that freezing cold with...those damn chimera running around out there...people dying...how the hell am I supposed to relax!?”

She didn't respond to any of that, nor did she show any sort of surprise to the outburst, she just gently tugged on his wrist so he had no choice but to sit on the floor.

“We know...about the chimera. A lot of the reason we couldn't get back sooner was because of them. They're everywhere out there, hiding...hunting...they became a part of my training over time. It was the best way to learn how to control myself I guess...though I won't lie, it was touch and go at first. I lost control many...many times.”

Her hand slipped from Ling's wrist, moving instead to her face to cover up the emotion coming over her. 

“I nearly killed some of the Elders...there were so many chimera...so many...I was bouncing left and right, destroying any in my path. The Elders just…weren't far enough away. I blacked out at that point...woke...with all my limbs bound. How they subdued me I don't know...but the gash on Elder Wan's face...is from me...”

Her voiced hitched at that, and Ling could see her tensing up, trying her best to not break down.

He reached over and took her hand, pulling it from her face and gripping it lightly. “It's over now...what happened can't be changed...and as terrifying as it was, he's alive. He's alive, and you are in control. That will NEVER happen again, not without you willing it. And it won't be brought against any of us.”

He gripped her with his other hand too now, rubbing gently to try to ease some of the chill emanating from her.

“You have control now...and the only one who has anything to fear is Fa...Fa and his damn flunkies. Soon...this will be all over.”

“But I'm still scared Ling...I was just...a simple guard. This...wasn't anything I should have been facing...anything I should have been. I feel like...the weight of the entire world is on my shoulders...”

“Welcome to my world.” He said with a gentle smile. “We don't ask for everything that befalls us, but we have to do our best to deal with it. I never asked to be a Prince...but I made use of it. Decided if I was going to be stuck with a role like that, then I was going to use it for good. Sometimes we have to take the negative in our lives...and turn them to do good. We can't control everything in our lives, but it is still our lives. We have the power to shape it. This...” He said with another gentle squeeze of her hand, “Is where you take this and shape it to do good. You're in control now...which means you never have to use this again if you don't want to. You can lock it away once we're done with Fa...and no one has to know.”

She stared up at him, digesting the words he spoke, turning them over and over in her mind. The Elders had surely understood, knowing just how hard a force like that was to control. More than likely they had accepted the possibility that she might kill one of them in a violent outburst, but they still did what they could to help teach her. She was grateful for that, but that didn't mean she was going to accept it. 

But for now...none of that really matter, not at this moment. It was over, like Ling had said, and despite the gruesome scar, Wan was relatively none the worse for wear. He was fine, they all were fine...so maybe it was indeed time to put that moment behind her, and work on what was yet to come.

Slowly, she pulled her hand from his, reaching up and touching his cheek, the warmth from his body catching her off guard a bit. Damn, she really must be chilled to the bone.

Despite the chill from her touch, Ling moved in no way this time. He just stayed still, watching her intently and wondering what she was up to.

“You haven't shaved in a while have you? Stubble all over your face...”

“...haven't really had the time...”

“...” She let her had slip down his face a bit, halting at his chin where a slightly thicker layer was growing. This looked more intentional than the rest of his face. Was he really growing facial hair? Funny...she never took him for the type.

His eyes were slightly open now as he continued to watch her, his pupils dashing from side to side on occasion as his brain tried fiercely to understand the situation.

“...I don't like it.” She said at last, a small smirk forming. “The goatee you have starting though...you can keep that.”

Ling blinked a few times, trying to get his head around the moment. Never mind the fact she had her hand very gently settled on his cheek...but had she just...did she just tell him to loose the facial hair but keep the chin hair? Did she just...tell him what to do?

Her smirk broadened as she saw the turmoil in his mind brewing, knowing the gears were slowly turning and clicking into place. But this was Ling after all, even if the gears were settling, it didn't mean they were doing it quickly. That couldn't entirely be blamed on Ling just being Ling of course, he was a Prince after all, his mind was trained to analyze everything. To be absolutely sure what he was seeing and hearing was exactly what he thought he was seeing and hearing.

But the gears finally got his brain going, and a smile slipped onto his face. He reached up and settled a hand over hers, elated to feel that there was more heat coming from it now. She was definitely warming up more.

“I hated...” He started slowly, swallowing as he tried to start over, “I hated...how I had to act...all the time. Knowing that if I...let things slip too much, you might be made to suffer for it. And then I almost lost you...”

“...takes moments like that to really understand...doesn't it?”

“And yet...we still pretended...”

“...I wanted to make absolutely sure you got your position Ling, that the throne would be yours...I couldn't let you risk that. Our country needed you to lead...they need you to lead. Their lives depend on you...we had to let the game continue...I know you didn't want to, and I didn't want to. But...I still wasn't even sure I should have been...feeling what I was feeling...what I am feeling...”

“...we don't have to act anymore...”

“No...we don't...”

He took her hand gently in his, helping it to fall with his from his face as he leaned down closer to her. They could both feel their chi going absolutely insane, a mixture of excitement and fear.   
He kept his one hand gripping hers, while the other kept him braced above her as he ever so gently, and a bit shakily, kissed her.

She brought her automail arm up, settling it gently at the back of his head, kissing him gently in return. Both could feel the frustration and tenseness from years of repressing everything, slipping away from the both of them, replaced instead with relief.

After a few moments, which felt like a life time to them, Ling pulled back a bit. He stared down at her, a grin so broadly placed on his face that Lan Fan almost felt like he'd knock his ears off with the corners of his mouth.  
They stayed quiet for just a bit, before Lan Fan returned the same broad grin. 

“You know, when this is all over with, we both are going to be pissing the hell out of the council for this.”

Ling chuckled a bit, letting it turn into full on laughter. “I'd have no one better to help me piss them off.”

 

 

Outside the hut, Qiao was standing near the door with her arms crossed, not wanting in the slightest to be entering the hut at the moment. And her irritation only grew as her brother approached, looking annoyed with her as usual.

“Qiao, I thought you were getting Ling? We have a meeting to get to you know.”

“There is no way in hell I'm going in there. They're being all mushy.”

“You can hear that though the walls? Those hides are pretty thick...uh...wait a minute...”

“No.” She said quickly, already knowing where his mind was going. “That is not what I meant by mushy okay? Why is that the first place a mans mind goes?”

“We're men...enough said...” He said as he diverted his gaze from her a bit.

“Clearly, and I'm not about to continue a conversation like this with my brother, because it's weird. Now as I was saying, yes, they're being mushy. And how can I not hear them? Everyone's being so quiet out of fear of being eaten by one of those...things...they're afraid to talk. So of course I can hear them through the silence.”

Li only scowled as he looked behind her at the hut, thinking for a moment. “Well...let them be then, we can do without them tonight.”

“But I thought this was supposed to be an 'all important meeting'. “ She pointed out, raising her fingers to signify quotes.

“It is, but it's not like they can't be filled in, which I'm sure Ed and Al will be sure to do later, so lets go.”

“It just seems easier to have everyone there doesn't it?”

“Qiao...” Li pushed with his warning tone. “Hell is coming...let them have this. You never know when the ones beside you will be gone...besides, it's just as important to have these moments where you can just...forget. It lowers the stress level a bit, helps you center.”

“It gets in the way.” Qiao called to him as he started to walk away from her.

“You've never loved Qiao, so of course you'd say that.”

She only scowled at him as he disappeared among the huts.

“...you don't know me at all brother...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit eh? Again, sorry for that. Life happens after all. I really do appreciate everyone who has been patient with me being slow at uploading. I hope to return to a more regulated schedule in the future but, for now I can make no promises.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when things seem at their darkest, it can still grow darker.

Ling woke late into the night, his eyes still heavy from the sleep he was suddenly brought out of. He looked around, feeling more than a little disoriented. He wasn't quite sure what had made him wake so quickly, but a sense of unease was creeping over him, sending chills over his body.  
As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim of the room, his eyes fell on Lan Fans empty bedding. He blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes before getting up, a sharp pain of panic hitting him in the center of his chest.

Where the hell could she have gone so late into the night, and in the biting cold outside? It only served to cause him further panic as he reached for his cold clothing, noticing upon doing so that hers was still there.

After throwing his own on, he quickly grabbed hers and bolted from the hut, ignoring a questioning grunt from Al in his rush.

The night was dead silent and blistering cold. On occasion there would be a sound from the fabric of the huts when the wind hit them, but beyond that there wasn't much else. He wasn't sure if he should take that as a good sign or not. That maybe in meant nothing was in the darkness for once, or that maybe there really was. The silence of the night was always a confusing thing to him, because in the end you could never really trust the silence.

But another thing he hated about the silence, was when it suddenly wasn't any longer. As he was scared nearly out of his skin by dragging footsteps through a thin layer of snow. Only after he had managed to calm his racing heart, had he been able to pick up on the chi. It was Lan Fan. Without hesitation he quickly dashed into her direction, finding her shivering and slightly bloody.

“Lan Fan? What happened?” He asked as he quickly draped the thick coat around her, already guiding her back towards the hut.

“I could sense more of them...on the outskirts. I just...acted...” She said as her body shook uncontrollably, her teeth chattering loudly in the silence of the night.

“...could have at least grabbed your coat...”

“Urgency took over...sorry...”

He only shook his head slightly as he lead her back into the hut, settling her down on her bedding while he headed over to stoke at the flames in the stove.

“What's going on?” Al asked, having his original question being ignored the first time.

“I was just on a quick hunt, don't worry about it.” Lan Fan said, making it sound like the most normal thing ever.

Al only looked at her, tilting his head slightly. “...okay?”

“Don't try to figure it out Al, I don't think we'll ever completely understand this.” Ling said with a shrug as he closed the door to the stove, moving over instead now to pull Lan Fan closer to the warmth.

“...she's got blood on her...” Al said as his voice raised in alarm.

“I said I was hunting.”

Ling only shrugged again in Al's direction. Their lives were already weird enough in the eyes of the common person, this was just another one of those unusual things they would be adding to that pile.

Al relented, returning himself to his bed, satisfied as much as he could be that things were alright. She looked to be unharmed, so he left the rest up to Ling and just tried to go back to sleep.

Ling kept to attending Lan Fan, grabbing one of her thick blankets to settle over the top of the coat that still covered her shivering form.

“So...how many this time?” He asked, keeping his voice low so as to not wake anyone else.

“Seven. They were...far from happy. I don't think they liked what happened to their comrades much...”

“Surprised they even cared. They're hardly anything even remotely human anymore...or whatever he made them from.”

“Still made from a pack breed, so they still have pack mentality.”

Ling only nodded in response as he settled down next to her, just grateful she was in one piece. The worry that still lay under the surface though betrayed him, and he felt her settle her head on his shoulder; her hand reaching to grip his.

“It's easier now...that I can control things. It's like...I can see what they're going to do before they do it...”

“That's handy.”

“I think it's limited though. I mean, I have control over this now, and through it I've gained more strength but...I think I'm far from how strong I could be. I still don't think I'm near ready to face Fa yet.”

Ling squeezed her hand gently, letting his own head settle against hers. “You still have us. You can draw on our strength, bet it'll do wonders.”

“I doubt it'll work in that philosophical sense Ling...”

“No, I mean it. It's no different from before. If you have people around you that you really care about, and they in turn feel the same, it always makes you so much stronger. Keep training yes but, don't forget to add that to it.”

She only nodded against him, her eyes growing heavy from exhaustion. “I just hope it's completely under control. I haven't done anything with a group of people since I hurt Elder Wan...”

“Your instincts are strong Lan Fan...I'm sure you'll be able to differentiate...”

“The nightmare woke me...not the beasts...I saw what I did. I tore right through the Elders to get to the beasts behind, without any sort of care for anyone in my way...I hit Elder Wan with my blade...”

“Lan Fan...don't. He's alright. And you didn't just...cut them down to get through. You didn't perceive them as a threat, you just...needed more control is all, and you have that now.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know.” He said as he turned his head to look at her, a smile flashing across his face. “And as always, I trust you with my very life Lan Fan.” He shifted a bit to give her a light kiss, garnering him a smile in return from her.

“There we go. That's what I like to see. But now, you need to get some rest. Your eyes are barely keeping themselves open.”

She nodded as she reluctantly pulled away from him, shedding the blanket so she could slip the coat off. She quickly regretted it though as she still felt a slight chill from the air around her, despite the stove piping out bright heat.  
She was quick to slip the blanket back on, sliding into her bed to drown in the other layers of blankets waiting for her there. A happy sigh of relief escaped her from warmth's return.

Ling chuckled a bit and tucked the edged around her to help keep more of the heat in before giving her another light kiss. “Goodnight Lan Fan.”

“Night Ling.”

He again flashed her a smile before returning to his own bed, worry still not completely extinguished from him.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

Miles and miles away from where they were, Fa stood on a hilltop, looking out over the vast steppes before him. He'd been more agitated since learning of the involvement of the Elders, and even more so at the loss of his chimera. His beasts. They were only tools to him yes, he had no real attachment to them. But they were specially modified, stronger than any chimera created before. And they were being taken down with more and more ease with each attack.

To limit the numbers lost, he had to change his strategy a bit. He couldn't give away the knowledge that this was putting a slight dent in his plans, so he was careful to be subtle about every future move he made. He limited the attacks, but not so much that they might be noticed. But he also limited the intensity as well, again carefully. He needed to maintain his numbers, further loss was not acceptable.

It seemed to be working quite well, to a point anyway. There had been snags here and there that he hoped wouldn't become common. But it would still only be a matter of time before the numbers were depleted too much. He couldn't afford that. He needed the chimera there to constantly attack, to wear them down bit by bit till the very moment he decided to move forward with his plans. Lan Fan was awake now, this he knew, but he could make things easier for himself by making sure her friends were not a nasty thorn in his side. He would make sure they were easily swatted aside, so he could center all his attention on Lan Fan. He just wasn't entirely sure what he would do with her yet. His annoyance with the whole situation made him want to kill her on sight, but the truth still existed that...he needed her. 

He knew they must have come up with various ideas of what was going on up to this point. His intentions, his reasons...his fears. And he had a good idea of what exactly these must all be. But little did they know how very wrong they were. He'd spent lifetimes perfecting the art of deceit. He'd homed his skills of perception, of mind control, all of it to the state of perfection. So it wasn't hard to let them believe what they had come up with to be the truth.

But, the truth is never so simple. One can go a lifetime believing something, to learn in the end that it was all a lie, or a misconception. Humans always needed to have all the answers, to know the truth. Not knowing is a vice to them. The need to be in control, to be right, is too powerful. So much so that they would be willing to except anything proposed to them just as long as it had even a minute sense of truth to them.

This is where humans failed, and this is where they failed. It's not hard to get those that feel oppressed, to up rise. To make them think that you have nothing but the greatest intentions for them. To use them as pawns in a game they don't know they're a part of. That was step one. An easy step. His reasons for choosing Xing though, and causing the groups to grow, to try to fight back, all these were still only known to him. But soon, he'd let the curious humans know the truth. Why not? It's what humans need is it not? Even if it does lead to their ultimate end.

But all this, still didn't answer his own inner turmoil. He still needed Lan Fan. But at the same time, it was too dangerous to leave her alive. He put a lot of time into making her, and others, think she was there so he could get to Ling. It was working just fine till that old fool decided to side with her. She no doubt knew the truth by this point, they all must by now. But it hadn't been his only ploy. He hadn't lost complete control over the situation. He was a master at controlling the mind, your very vision. They were still under his watchful eye, under his control, and they didn't even know it. Soon though, it would be time. Very soon. And then, they would know the truth, all of it, but it would be too late to do a damn thing about it.

He let out a low growl, both at the frustrations in his mind, and at the crunch of snow behind him. A messenger. These days they brought anything but good news, and he was starting to grow dangerously tired of it.

“What is it now?” He growled, not even turning to regard the form behind him.

“...the chimera at the camp...some of them have started to grow impatient. They attacked again.”

Fa spun around, glaring at him. “What?! How many this time?!”

The messenger swallowed hard, his adams apple bouncing in an almost exaggerated manner due to his fear.

“Squad of twenty sir...the girl again...” The poor messenger stuttered out, still not knowing of the number added to that just recently.

Fa growled again, lunging forward in the same instance and grabbing the poor messenger by the throat, lifting him into the air.

“I grow tired of these reports!”

“I...I'm s..sorry...s...sir...I...” He sputtered out between his attempts to gasp for air.

“Sorry isn't going to cut it for very much longer! There aren't very many more of them left out there, and the new blood isn't yet ready to be deployed! We can't afford to give them time to rest!”

The poor messenger didn't try to talk anymore, he just squeezed his eyes shut and let his master spit venom in his face.

“Send the advanced squad out there...I'm tired of playing games, and that lot out there are going to destroy things if they aren't brought under control.”

“B...but sir...is it really time for them to...”

“It is if I say it is!. Don't second guess my decisions, nor do you dare to second guess my strategies. You know very little about what lies in wait for them. And you don't need to know.” 

He dropped the messenger to the ground, growling as the man scrambled in the snow to prevent himself from slipping down the hill.

“I am very prepared for whatever they come up with. Don't even think for a moment that the advance squad is all there is. Now go, before I decide to use you for bating in the pits.”

The messenger didn't hesitate in the least as he scrambled to his feet, slipping multiple times as he made his way back towards the base in the side of the mountain behind them.

Fa turned back to the steppes again, staring out over the silent, dead land. He decided that he liked it out here, with it's vast nothingness. Very little in the way of sound, especially in winter. It was the perfect place to bring Hell to this land. The perfect ground to lay forth the crimson building blocks that would be the rest of the worlds fate.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

About a week had passed since the attack Lan Fan had quelled, and it had been relatively quiet since then. They had done well keeping hush hush that the event had even happened. That was another thing they found useful about Lan Fan being awakened to her abilities, the attacks could be handled quickly and quietly. And since Lan Fan could basically handle it all on her own, no one would see any large groups heading out to clear the surrounding area. Which aided in giving them a sense of safety they hadn't had in a while.

They knew of course, this was both a good and a bad thing. On the one side, it lessened the stress level amongst everyone, but it also wasn't a great idea to instill a false sense of safety.

It was because of this knowledge, that they did eventually decide to gather the hunters and guards in for a meeting, to explain to them that the situation was far from having changed. A lot of the reason behind it was to help to calm the children, they very rarely left the huts after all for fear that the 'burning eyes' would take them to the underworld.

But this was a lie that couldn't be continued, no matter the bit of good it caused. And Ling, as a future leader, knew he should have thought better of the decision. But he knew all too well the feeling of being a child afraid of the monsters in the night coming to snuff you out. Only the glowing he knew was the glint of a blade, not the shine of the beasts eyes.

So with this, the truth was expressed to the adults, adults who were clearly upset with the deceit, but understanding of it. There wasn't a person there that didn't want to find some way to protect the children from what prowled in the night, and many began to regret not sending them away before the coldest of the winter set in. All that could be done now was build the defenses deeper, and train everyone in defense. There was no denying it at this point, they would be fighting this war here, and alone. At first everyone thought that perhaps with the onset of winter, it would buy the some time, but it only became all to clear that it was the greatest opportunity. They had no where to run, and no help would ever come. Not only were they alone in this, but they were all that stood in the way between Fa and his progression further. The fight would have to start here...and end here.

Ed and Ling took up the lead in training everyone in further means of fighting. The people here had strong fighting skills indeed, and even stronger horsemanship skills, but it was built up around fighting other humans, not chimeras. Chimeras could take multiple arrows and not fall, the same with bullets. And a horse stood no match against a rampaging chimera either, so new tactics had to be learned.

Thankfully, the people learned quickly. They learned new fighting skills as well as the preparation of traps. The best way to survive a battle would be to try to kill as many, or slow as many, as you possibly could. So trap setup became a major part of the battle plan. Of course they knew it would only work in the initial stage, and once all the traps were tripped they couldn't be setup again in battle, but it would buy them time. So a group was assigned with that job. 

Others, those with the strongest horsemanship skills, were tasked with leading the chimera into both the traps, and the line of fire. With their skills they would best be able to gauge the ground to make sure the horses could keep their footing, ensuring both their survival, and the horses. 

Another group was tasked with learning close quarter combat skills, for the group that would without a doubt, break through. Ed, Ling, and Al headed this one up as well. Using their experience fighting chimera, to point out the general weak spots on a chimera, but making sure to express all chimera were different. Oftentimes the best way to judge how to act and where to strike, depended on what types of creatures the chimera was comprised of. So Al, being the more patient one, took on the task of going over the various animal species, not just in the area, but throughout the world. Teaching them the commonly known weak points for each species, while still making sure they knew that the modifications could render some of these areas ineffective.

Lan Fan in the meantime...disappeared a lot. She kept up her usual patrols around the borders, keeping the surrounding area as clear as she could while they prepared. They didn't have the time to break their time up between training and hunting down the chimera in the surrounding areas, so she did the best she could in the meantime. She was strong...but she was no god. She'd been at it for sometime and she was growing rather tired. She hadn't even been sure how long she had actually been gone. She knew the sun rose and set quite a few times but, in truth, she lost track of all time when on the hunt. Often times it made her feel as a beast as well, her mind only centered on the kill, the defense of her kin.

Was this what her 'kind' felt when they hunted? Was this natural, or was this something new? Something learned from her years as a guard? Or did the two just combine, to make this feral creature she was slowly becoming?

She hadn't been completely honest with Ling since she had returned with the Elders. At first, she hadn't thought she would have to be. She felt for sure he'd read the change in her chi as easily as one reads a book. But he hadn't, still hadn't. Or maybe he had, and was just being his usual masterful self of not letting her in on it?

Whatever the case, it infuriated her slightly. Either at the thought that he still would try to hide things from her, or that after all this time he couldn't completely read her even still. But maybe it wasn't his fault? Maybe the change made her chi harder to read? Or maybe it emanated a false aura? If any of those things were true, the Elders sure hadn't said anything about it. So ether they thought it wasn't of consequence, or it didn't exist. Which made her infuriated even more. She still had more questions about herself than answers, and only storytellers could provide the answer, since all of her kind were gone.

She sighed, slumping against the stony wall behind her, which caught her by surprise instantly. She turned to look and nearly backed off the ledge. Lost in her hunt and her thoughts, she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. She had actually made her way to one of the nearby outcroppings and climbed it. Well...that wasn't good at all. She couldn't afford to just get distracted like that again.

She regained herself, using her heightened position to look out over the steppes below. 

The land was silent as the grave, the occasional gust of wind being the only break in it all. But the air held a haze to it, along with a heavy blanketing feeling. It wasn't hard to realize that a storm was moving in, and she couldn't afford to be caught in it. For now, she would have to suspend her hunt and make her way back to the camp. She was strong yes, but mother nature herself cares little for the tree in her way. She brings down her wrath, and snaps them with little concern. More proof that no one is completely immune.

The decent down was easy enough, she just allowed herself to slide where she was able, while she was careful of her footing in other areas, but eventually she was at the base again and making the trek back.

Still, this oncoming storm was making her feel particularly nervous. She figured it was more than likely from the fact she hadn't been caught in a huge snow storm before. Snow wasn't as common in the capital, being as close to the desert as it was, and her former home when she was a child was in a relatively quiet area. Snow did come, but it wasn't much. This honestly was the most she had seen in her lifetime, and to think of what could fall out here, both struck her to awe and fear. She had been trained what to do if ever caught in a blizzard situation, in case she ever found herself in an area as this, but she had never even been to the areas talked about. Training prepares you, but it's nothing to being in the real thing. Weather does what it wishes, and can change when it wishes, throwing your training out the window.

Her fears lessened though as the form of the camp came into view in the distance. She let a smile slip onto her features. She could really do for some soup and a warm drink when she got back.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Ed slumped down against the side of one of the huts, followed very shortly after by his brother who let out a tired huff.

“They're all doing pretty good brother. I think we might just be able to pull this off.”

“Al, I think we've learned well enough over the years to not pat ourselves on the back right away. We sure got kicked in the ass enough times for doing that.”

“I know...but it's no good to deny our chance either.”

“Yeah, you're right about that I guess.” Ed said as he shifted a bit, hugging himself against the chill. “Limbs are aching...think there's a storm coming in, and a good one at that.”

“As much as I'd like to see the snow, I'm kind of scared to see the snow out here. I've heard how bad it can get.”

“Yeah, but everyone here is used to it, we just do what they do and we should be fine.”

Al nodded, going silent for a bit as he looked up to the sky. He could see the clouds above growing darker, could almost sense the heaviness of them as they barely held the snow within them. But to be honest, he wasn't sure if that was the heavy feeling he was feeling. Something was just...unsettling to him. He'd felt that way all day in fact and the impending storm was only making things worse.

“You talk to Mei much lately?” 

Ed asked from his side, but he hadn't heard any of it, he was already slowly getting to his feet.

“...Al?”

Again he didn't hear his brothers questioning, he only watched as a snowflake fell from the sky, followed by another, and another. He reached his hand out, letting a few of them settle on his glove, watching as they melted instantly against the heat held within.

“...Al?” Ed asked again as he too got to his feet, giving his younger brother a questionable look.

This time, Al seemed to have heard him as he slowly turned to look at him, his eyes holding a deep sense of concern in them.

“Brother...can't you feel it?”

“Feel what?”

“Hey!”

They both turned, seeing Ling walking up with Mei at his heels, neither of them looked very grounded, they were on edge, their eyes holding a sense of urgency.

“Have you guys seen Lan Fan?” Ling asked, panic rising in his voice.

“No...not in a while actually...I just figured she was just you know...doing her thing...” Ed said.

“Somethings wrong isn't there?” Al asked, looking passed Ling and directly at Mei. She didn't answer him, but the light shiver she gave off was proof enough. 

“What am I missing here? All three of you look like someone just walked over your grave.” Ed said, starting to feel a creepy vibe rise within him.

No one really had time to give him anything in the way of an answer as cries like nothing they had ever heard before echoed around them. Any chatter that had been going on in the camp now ceased to nothing, leaving the land with an eerie silence. For the longest time after there was nothing, just a slowly building sense of dread.

Then it echoed out again, like a mixture of everyone's worst nightmares. No single animal could be distinguished from within the terrifying chorus as one after another joined in until they sounded like one massive creature rising from the depths of the Earth. It was an odd sound to explain, one mixed with growls and roars, high pitched screeches and the low rumbles of some massive sea creature. Even more sounds were mixed in, making it sound like the whole animal world was crying out in an agonizing chorus of death.

And as it finally died down, even if it was for but a moment, another voice was heard trailing it. A voice that came and quickly died out again as the creatures screamed out again.

It was Lan Fan's painful cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long delay. Chapter was fighting me again, and the Holidays crept up on me again so works busy again. But mostly...I kind of got distracted my Metal Gear Solid 5 Sorry. >


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Fan's screams were only the beginning of the hell that was about to be released upon the members of the settlement. And only the very beginning of what was to come.

Lan Fan's screams seemed to last forever as Ling listened to it echo through the camp. It was a scream he was unfortunately use to, and it filled him with a deep dread each time, like his heart would just explode.

Without even giving a second thought to his own safety, Ling started forward, picking up speed as he rushed towards where her screams emanated from. He was vaguely aware of Ed screaming behind him, yelling for him to stop, but he refused. He had to get to her before it was too late.

He was so centered on getting to her that he didn't see the creature heading towards him from his left till the last second, when it crashed into him. Both tumbled to the ground, letting out pained grunts as they skid across the snow.   
When at last he came to a stop, Ling looked up to see just what in the hell had hit him, only to bite back a gasp. Before him the creature was also trying to re-adjust itself, a surprised look on it's face as it stared at him. Apparently the creature hadn't expected to just 'bump' into something either.

For the longest time the two just stared at each other, the shock slowing their mental capacities. Ling took the moment to take in every inch of the creature. It was your usual Chimera species, mixed up with one thing or another. It's head was definitely that of a dog, a wolf from the size of it, the body itself still looked like it belonged to the canine originally; but large scales ran it's length. The tail itself was unmistakably that of a crocodile, a few spikes at the tip of it to give it's powerful tail an added deadly strike.   
His eyes returned to the creatures face again as reality started to seep over him again. This thing was mere inches from him, and it too had returned to it's senses. He watched as the beasts lips curled up to reveal more of the sharp fangs that inhabited it's mouth, two long sabers at the front drawing the most of his attention. They were already stained with fresh blood, and he was their next victim.

He cursed as he moved to take action against the creature, but was too slow as it lunged forward, landing with it's front paws on his chest and slamming him hard back to the ground. For a moment the wind was knocked from him as his back slammed roughly into the ground, making breathing nearly impossible. But he manged a struggled breath as the creatures head lurched for his throat, causing him to bring his right arm up in the only form of defense he had in such close quarters.

He hissed loudly as the creatures fangs pierced deeply into his arm, the crunching of his bones vibrating in his head. There was little he could do to push the beast off, as his positioning and the weight of the beast made it futile.

He still tried his best though, wiggling his bottom half to try and get his knees up under the creature, but it knew what he was trying to do. The creature shifted it's back legs, settling them on Ling's and preventing any further movement from him.

He yelled out as the weight of the creature bared down on him more, and hissed further as the fangs started sliding deeper into his arm. There was no tearing, just a simple clean sliding motion as the fangs cut their way through. These fangs were definitely made sharper than any blade he had ever had his hands on. And it was with that knowledge that dread crept through his body. As sharp as these fangs were, his arm would most likely be sheared off in a matter of moments, yet nothing he did could throw the behemoth off of him.

He was about to resign himself to losing his arm, when the creature let out a high pitched yelp, letting go of him instantly.

He took in a deep breath, only now realizing just how little he had been breathing this whole time, before dragging himself out from under the creature. He watched as it jumped and twisted it's head around, trying to reach somewhere behind itself. It roared and howled, spinning in circles as it tried in vain to reach whatever was behind it. Only after one quick turn did he see it, a blade sticking deep into the back of it's neck, just at the base of it's skull. That should have just severed all connection to the brain, killing the creature instantly. But through his struggle with it, Ling could tell the flesh of the creature was thick, meaning it was probably just lodged in it's massive hulk of muscle.

It finally gave up on it's battle with the blade and turned, snarling at the offending figure which stood behind it. A figure that until now, Ling hadn't even noticed. It was Gen. He stood tall with a wicked looking spear in his hands, glaring at the creature.

“Come on you ugly demon! Take a bite out of me if you can!”

He turned and ran, leading the snarling creature away from Ling and deeper into the chaos of battle further in the camp.

“Gen!” He grunted as he tried to get to his feet, momentarily forgetting about his mangled arm.

“Ling! Don't man!” Ed yelled as he slid down to the ground next to him, his younger brother right behind him.

“There's no way Gen can...”

“He'll be fine! You're the one that can't handle that thing right now! That thing nearly bit your arm clean off!” Ed Continued.

Ling grunted again, eyes forward in the direction where Gen had disappeared, before diverting his gaze behind himself, to where Lan Fan's screams came from.

“...”

“I'll find her man, don't worry.” He looked up at his brother. “Al?”

“Yeah brother?”

“Get Ling to Mei. You two gotta get that arm fixed before he ends up losing it, or worse, bleeds out.”

Al nodded, helping Ling to his feet. Ling still protested, wanting to go after Lan Fan himself. But Ed already had disappeared and Al was forcing him forward towards the medical hut.

All Ling could do right now was listen and watch. All around them people fought and died. Screams of terror and pain filled the camp and took the space that the living once filled. Some huts had been set ablaze, the flames reaching high in the sky, while the ground around them were littered with bodies. The once white snow beneath them stained an impossible hue of crimson red.

Soon though, the cries became quieter as all sound around him began to deafen, his vision swam and blurred and he knew he was about to pass out. He could barely hear Al trying to tell him to stay awake, but his eyes were so heavy. His limbs felt more like lead and just seemed to wear him down more and more.

It almost felt like when he let Greed take him over, minus the excruciating pain that followed anyway. It was just that...nothingness. No pain, no sound, though in this case no sight even. But it was calming, so very calming. Like what...what death would feel like. Was this what it felt like? Was he actually dying now? Had something in this cruel world managed to finally put an end to his struggles? And right when things were starting to look up. Well, moderately looking up anyway. 

He was thinking though, so his mind was still working, so that was a good sign at least. Or maybe he wasn't...maybe he had already left his body and was floating through the vast nothingness, towards whatever fate held for the dearly departed afterwords.

...man, he really wished Greed was here right now. Wished he could hear him berating him for just letting the darkness swallow him up. For being the little piss ant he was and failing everyone. He could see him laughing at him, taunting him about all the shit he had thrown at him about friendship and not giving up. And here he was, giving up on it all. The only difference was that he was sure that if Greed had been here, that this time, he'd actually try to pull him back from the darkness. Greed embraced that in the end...even if it was a bit late. And even if he could somehow come back, he'd probably do whatever it took to hide the fact he cared, if even a little bit. But Ling could always see through him...and if he was still here...he was sure he would still be able to see through him.

And in that moment...it was almost like he could hear him.

'Come on you little piss ant. Is this really how you want things to end? Getting bit in the arm by some flea bag mutt? Gonna bleed out all your hard earned blood over some animal bite, rather than in real battle? You got a real fucking battle ahead of you man, and a smoking hot babe waiting for you back there. She's out there, kicking all that ass on her own, and you're here just...letting yourself slip away.'

'I'm trying Greed...I am. But it's just so...I feel weaker than when I was sick...I can't move...'

'Don't be such a lazy dick! Get off your ass and scratch your way back to the surface! You got a girl and a kingdom waiting for you out there! You fought all this way, worked through all this shit just to get to this point in your life, and now you're just going to let it all amount to nothing!? GET UP YOU FUCKING LAZY ASS PRINCE...EMPEROR...AND FUCKING FIGHT!'

All sound, all thought and feeling and sight returned to him and his eyes shot open. The screams were still muffled but this time it was because he was inside one of the huts, being tended to by Al and Mei.

His eyes darted around for a few moments, confused. He almost expected Greed to be there, but his mind soon quickly reasserted itself and he decided it was just his thoughts reaching out for extra strength, to pull his way back. He was hoping for Greed, so he got Greed. His missing friend, the...man...he had no problem calling brother.

“Ling?”

Finally his eyes settled forward again, looking up at Al's worried eyes.

“I'm ok...Al. Just a little...I thought I heard Greed...”

“You're hallucinating.” Mei pointed out as she wrapped his arm.

“...yeah...”

“Maybe not...I mean...he had Greed in him for a while...maybe there is still a part of him in there...something that maybe got left behind? I mean...even when we leave a place we still leave something of ourselves behind. Be it a piece of hair or a miniscule shred of skin. So...maybe some signature stayed behind...?” Al pondered.

“I don't...maybe...” Mei said quietly.

They stayed silent for a few moments, but their faces betrayed their true emotions. There was worry for Ling, that was evident, but the worry for those outside was even stronger. Ling was safe now, the threat of him bleeding out was diminished, but his arm was still a mess. He couldn't tell from the bandages wrapped around his arm, but the delicate way Mei handled it, he knew it was pretty bad. Even Alkahestry, as powerful as it was, seemed to only be able to do so much in this case. He guessed there must have been some nerve damage, had to be, seeing as he could barely move the damn thing.

“...how long was I out?”

“Not that long.” Mei said, not looking up as she continued to wrap his arm. “About fifteen minutes at most.”

“Felt longer than that...”

“Usually how things like this work. Trauma tends to make it feel like the worlds standing still, like all time and space ceases to exist. Seeing as most people spend most of their time unconscious...” Mei continued.

“...so I'm guessing you heard nothing from Ed or Gen yet then huh...”

There was momentary silence before Al answered.

“No. Nothing since they took off. It's...such a bloodbath out there. I just...I hope they're...”

“They're fine Al, don't start thinking like that.” Mei said, cutting him off. “We've been through so much up to this point. You didn't give up before so don't do it now.”

“Not exactly true...”

“Having hiccups doesn't count as giving up Al. There's always bumps in the road, you just have to keep picking yourself back up.”

Ling listened to them, knowing those words applied just as much to himself as they did for Al. There wasn't much he could do right now, not with his arm mangled the way it was. He was forced to the sidelines for now, hoping and praying that everyone out there could hold their own just long enough to push the creatures back.

 

Outside of the security of the hut, the battle raged on. All around the corpses of human and beast alike littered the ground, bathing the land in an almost apocalyptic visage. The ground was so red that one could almost forget that it once was covered in pristine white snow, it pureness only broken up here and there by human or animal incursion.

Where many fought, others tried their best to flee. The safety of their huts having been compromised by creatures that were much stronger than the very walls that they hoped would keep them out. 

Those who were unable to fight, quickly went about trying to get the children and the elderly to some form of safety, their retreat covered by the men and women who did their best to hold the creatures back. But even with the effort, all around man, woman, and child fell. There was no discrimination about who died, age and gender mattered little. If you were human, you died. The same went for the creatures as well of course. 

The creatures though seemed to fear little, rushing into battle without even a thought for their own lives. That very aspect of their existence having been worked out of them in the labs. Humans though, could not deny fear. Anyone who would say that they were not afraid at a moment like this, were straight up liars.

They feared for themselves, and feared for those around them, trying to keep as many alive as they could. Refusing to lose those they cared so deeply for. It was both a weakness and a strength. It kept people alive, but it also could be used against them as well.

Many of the creatures played this game, using scent to corner families and hold them there, waiting for other members of the family to come to their aid. Only then would the creatures hidden from view move in, killing everyone on sight.

There was no sympathy, and no hesitation as the creatures mutilated all before them. Some even going as far as sucking the bodies dry of blood, like some...terrible horror story come to life. Because this is what it was, horror in reality. Hell seeping it's way to Earth and destroying all in it's path. No one was immune. Life and death mingled in a twisted dance, teasing at the possibility of both, but promising neither.

But somewhere in the distance, through all of this, multiple creatures roared in pain. A pain that echoed far over the tundra, bringing many fighters to a silent stance.

For what seemed like forever, neither side moved, barely breathed even. At first no one was sure what had happened, until again the roars erupted from a different point this time. They knew this time, they knew exactly what was going on, and so did the beasts. Many of them turned tail and bolted in that direction, knowing that the only thing that could prove dangerous to them was in that direction, and must be stopped. The other creatures in the meantime joined back into the battle, limiting the number of humans as best they could before they were forced to retreat.

But again they were silenced by the shrill high pitched screams of their brethren, dying an almost instantaneous death somewhere on the cold tundra. 

The creatures were torn. Should they run to help the others, or flee while they still could? Fear was not a part of them, but they weren't by any means stupid. They knew their fate, excepted it, even if that was just something they were forced to do. But they also knew that going out there limited their numbers, meant less would be able to fight when the time truly came.

And with one long howl, their choice was made for them. Their leader, a grizzled looking lion dog, called to them, signaled their retreat. Within in moments they had all cleared the camp, the corpses and blood the only sign left from their presence. Silence now reigned. A terrible, ominous silence.

Then...the cries began. Children pleading for their dead parents to get up, parents cradling children that had barely seen even the smallest portion of what this world had to offer, before their lives were so violently snuffed out.

Animals also cried out in agony, having been in the wrong place at the wrong time, or simply just torn to shreds because the creatures found it 'fun'.

Huts still burned, others smoldered, others still were just torn to shreds by razor sharp claws. Bodies were clearly visible in some of them, most holding tightly to young children that they tried desperately to shield from their attackers. Some poor children managed to survive, but were buried beneath the lifeless bodies of their parents, blood soaking their terrified forms.

The survivors quickly went about trying to help the injured, while others quickly used what remaining huts they had plus scraps laying around from the battle, to make a makeshift hospital.

The surviving children were quickly ushered through the devastation, the adults doing the best they could to keep their eyes covered so they didn't see the death all around.

At the far end of the camp, through the light snow that had just begun to fall, two forms limped their way towards everyone. As they neared, the survivors could tell it was Ed, with Lan Fan leaned hard against him; an arm over his shoulders. She was unharmed, but exhausted. There was no question why she was in that state, everyone knew the creatures screams of pain were because of her. She must have exerted quite a bit of her energy working through their numbers.

Ed on the other hand was a bit more worse for wear. Blood streamed down his face from above his right eye, originating from somewhere at the top of his head. His left shoulder had a deep bite wound, the blood from it staining the entirety of his left side down to his waist. And his automail leg made disturbing whirring sounds as it was clearly heavily damaged during his scuffle with the beasts, but through all this he struggled through the pain to get Lan Fan to help.

A few of the survivors ran forward, taking Lan Fan's weight from him and helping her towards the medical station, while the others caught Ed before he fell to the ground. He was near passed out from the pain, and the paleness of his face spoke of the horrors he had seen. Things he clearly wasn't going to be able to speak of for some time. 

They helped him to the medical station as well, barely getting him on the table before he blacked out.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

A few days passed since the battle, and they had suffered heavy casualties. A good half of the people in the camp had been killed. Most were older men and women, and a small group of children, those who had little defense against the beasts. The rest were those that had fought to keep the others safe. Their deaths had proven quicker than the others though, as the beasts went right through them to the next one. The others were used as pawns to draw the other fighters in, culminating in them having to be injured so they didn't try to escape while they set the trap. So they suffered the longest.

The emotional scars were the greatest though, especially among the children, and mostly from the children dug out from beneath the corpses of their parents.

Ling was making his way through the medical station now, checking in on everyone that had managed to live through the horrors. He felt sickened from the state of them, seeing the almost dead look in a good portion of their eyes. His heart failing him as he heard the children cry out from the nightmares they woke from, screaming for parents that could no longer comfort them.

At his side he felt his good hand be squeezed, as Lan Fan had managed to sneak up to him while his mind was distracted.

As he turned his head to regard her, he could see her eyes had already fallen to the arm that was safely cradled in a sling, her face scrunching up with regret.

“...there were too many Lan Fan, there was no way you could have stopped any of this.”

“I know...but...”

“But nothing...you prevented further loss...if it wasn't for you everyone here could be dead. You saved them.”

“I'm the reason this all happened in the first place Ling. This is because I'm here. Because...because you all decided to fight at my back.”

“And that's just the thing, it is their decision. They chose to follow you, no ones making them continue. If anyone wants to back out now they can, but even despite all of this, no one is. If anything it's strengthened their resolve. They have to fight for those they lost, so their souls can move on and rest peacefully. This fight is far from over...Fa just made a grave mistake.”

Lan Fan only sighed, it was still going to take time for her to except all this, but she knew he was right. No one here blamed her, in fact anyone she passed had thanked her for making the creatures leave. But hat didn't take away the blame she herself felt.

“...how's Gen doing? I haven't been able to talk to him yet, wanted to thank him for saving me.”

“He's doing alright. He uh, his leg got torn up pretty good, so for now he's not doing much in the way of fighting but...he's a stubborn man. He and Jie have been busy moving around the camp and helping people out, trying to get this place back to some semblance of order again.”

“Good man, I'll give him that.”

“Too much like you...” She said, diverting her gaze a bit.

Ling only laughed at that, grunting a bit as the movement cause his arm to throb.

Lan Fan gave him a worried look, though any sort of response was cut off by a very angry blond man not too far away.

“LET ME UP DAMMIT! I'M FINE!”

“Brother, you are not fine! You nearly had that arm bit off!”

“...and then there's Ed...” Lan Fan mumbled as she and Ling moved closer, taking in the scene before them. Ed was trying desperately to get up, a feat made a bit harder by the fact his arm was in the same position Ling's was, in a sling and useless for the time being.

Al was hellbent on trying to get his brother to do what he was told for once, it just seemed that despite all they had been through in their lives, he still hadn't learned much of a lesson yet when it cam to his own well being.

His struggles were brought to an abrupt end though as Mei marched up to him, pushing a startled Al to the side. With a few quick jabs from the points of her index fingers, Ed was rendered still.

“THE HELL MEI!? UNDO YOUR FINGER MOJO SHIT!”

“FIRST OFF, SHORTY, KEEP IT DOWN! THIS IS A HOSPITAL STATION!”

“...but you're yelling too...” Al quietly pointed out.

She ignored him but did continue on a quieter note.

“Secondly...if you keep up with your voice, I may have to see fit to render that useless for the time being as well. I'm sure no one here would complain much.”

His mouth moved in a way to start a complaint, but he quickly shut it. He knew Mei well enough to know she would damn well do what she threatened.

“Well, that's one way to get him to shut up, that's for sure.” Li said as he walked up with Qiao.

The combined shocked breaths each of them took in were enough to earn them a forced smirk from Li. They hadn't seen him since a little before the battle, and although they had tried to reconnect with him in that time, other issues around the camp had distracted them. So to see him now...was a bit shocking.

He had a rather deep gash running from just beneath the nostril on the right side of his face, across the center of his lips and down to the left side of his chin. Another ran just beneath his left eye, but that one was mostly obscured by the eye patch he now wore over it.

“Yeah yeah, I know. One of those fuckers got the better of me, sliced me good. And unfortunately popped my eye clean out.”

“Told you not to just bolt off like that, look what it got you.”

“You know, my dear sister, you could have a bit more sympathy for me. I lost my damned eye and nearly my life.”

“Again, serves you right for just bolting off.”

“You look like you pulled through this pretty well Qiao, not even a scratch on you.” Mei pointed out, eyes narrowed as she glared at her.

“Maybe I'm just a bit better at not letting those freaks of nature get their dirty claws on me. Maybe you lot just all need better training than what you already have.”

“Why don't you just let me show you how good my training really is Qiao? Come on...just let me punch that smug face of yours into the back of your skull...”

“Whoa whoa...easy Mei...this isn't helping anyone right now. This is...right now we all need to stick together more than ever. Fighting each other isn't helping anything...”

Mei huffed, but backed down anyway. Al was the only one who she'd really straight up listen to, and the only one who would even dare to tell her to calm down. Yes, she still could be that gentle, cute girl. But heaven help you when she went all out Mei.

“Tch. Backing down to a man...” Qiao grumbled as she turned and stalked off, having enough of them for one day.

“What the hell is with your sister man? I mean, I know she could be a bitch before but...lately...” Ed mumbled.

“I know. I just...I really don't know what's going on in that head of hers. She's just...it's like...my sisters slowly...disappearing...”

“Lan Fan...”

All eyes fell on the approaching figures of Gen and Jie, both looking so very tired, barely able to keep their eyes open. But there was just so much to do since the attack, and so little time to do it. No one knew when the next attack would come. And there was no if, it really was a when.

“...what's wrong...?” Lan Fan could feel their chi fluctuating, sensing that there was more going on at the moment than she even knew about.

“...Lan Fan...sister...”

“Jie...what is it? What's wrong?”

“The Elders...they're all dead. We found them...they...they were dragged outside of the encampment and...well it was hard to identify them at first...”

Lan Fan stumbled back a bit, Ling managing to catch her with his arm and stabilize her.

“...they...how...”

Ed scowled from his place on the bed, really, really wanting to be able to move at that moment.

“...they knew to go after the Elders...if they did that to them...it was a message. Ling...he knew. He fucking knew about the Elders...”

“...we have a spy...” Gen said with a deep scowl. “Nothing we do is secret anymore...”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Miles away, the remnants of the group of creatures returned to their base, limping passed Fa as they made their way towards their enclosures. 

Fa stood with little in the way of expression on his face, knowing his point had been made. He'd made the dent in their numbers that he wanted as well and no doubt messed the survivors up so much that even if they did return to battle, they might very well turn tail and flee at the sight of the adversaries.

He finally let a small smirk cross his face as he turned and made his way back towards the camp as well, thoroughly satisfied with how things were beginning to progress. Everything was nearly set, they would soon be able to make their way towards the encampment and finish off what was left of the meager group of fighters, to taste the blood of the vanquished. And Lan Fan...he'd make her watch, make her watch as all those around her fell to his hand, made sure she knew how useless she really was. Then...he'd end her slowly. He wasn't going to take any risks like he had before, to let her live for such an extended period of time. He knew making her watch may be a bit of a stretch, but he had a plan. He would make sure that there was absolutely nothing she could do to him. She would be powerless before him.

“Sir.”

Fa looked off to his side, watching as an older officer approached him, a far more composed man than the one who usually brought him news. Maybe this meant the news was better for once?

“Yes Jao?”

The older man stepped closer, the pale of his blind right eye standing out most among his aging features.

“One of the creatures sir, it says it survived the attack from the woman.”

“...so we have a witness...to everything she can do?”

“Yes sir, though I'm afraid to say it's time may be very short, so the information needs to be gathered quickly.”

“Indeed. Lead the way Jao.” He gave the older man a friendly clap on the shoulder as they moved towards the enclosures. Maybe he wouldn't need such an expansive plan to take her down after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, took a bit, sorry. Life and all. Here it is though, our adventure is growing closer to it's great end. How close? Meh, not gonna say yet.


End file.
